Free Falling
by ReneesWings
Summary: A late night walk brings Gibbs to a young Tony and leads the two of them on a journey that neither of them were expecting.
1. A Duck Named Jim and a Boy Named Tony

**Hey everyone, here's my obligatory Tony kidfic. I know I just did a Tony and Gibbs meet story, but this one has been bouncing around in my head for a while now, and I finally had the time to sit and write it so I thought I might as well. There's no time like the present.  
****Please tell me what you think!  
****~Renee**

Gibbs sighed, his breath leading the way down the empty street, as he gazed up at the sky. It had been years since he had been in his hometown of Stillwater, but he could still imagine the way stars reached across the heavens, filling every inch of the ink black sky and the song of the crickets in his backyard. It was a bit different in Washington, here the stars were more likely to be a helicopters and the crickets were replaced with sirens.

He quickened his pace, both to warm himself up on the chilly October night and to burn the restless energy bursting through him. The case of the murdered marine on leave had hit a stand still earlier that afternoon, and it was driving him nuts. He told his team go over the evidence again, double check, then triple check. McGee, knowing that Gibbs expected them to start from scratch and look at everything from a new angle, had sighed but Kate only rolled her eyes and pushed the younger man towards the pile of files.

Gibbs smiled thinking about his team. They weren't exactly the most impressive set of people, but when push came to shove, they knew how to get things done. He knew the two would go over the evidence with a fine tooth comb, they were good agents and if something was missing, they would find it.

He glanced down at his watch and rubbed the back of his neck.

One in the morning.

Hopefully his agents turned in a couple hours ago and were getting some rest because it was obvious he wasn't getting any.

After tossing and turning for over a hour, he finally decided to go for walk, try to settle his mind and gut. Sure walking around D.C. after midnight wasn't the safest of plans, but anyone who would try to bother him would have their hands full.

He spotted a park out of the corner of his eye and began to wander in that direction, going over the case again in his head.

A Marine, Terry Henderson had been found in his hotel room, three rounds to the chest. It looked like someone had walked in the room and then simply shot him with a small caliber bullet. The gun must have had a silencer, because no one in the adjourning rooms had heard a thing. The hotel's security cameras had been under repair during the murder so there was no eyes on who was even on the floor at that time, though there was sign that someone had entered the adjourning rooms several times during the course of Henderson's demise. No gun, fingerprints, or DNA had been recovered. No apparent motive. Henderson had been stateside for nearly six months and wasn't supposed to be deployed for a while longer. No enemies, no problems with family or friends. Not married, no side employment, no evidence of criminal activity. Everyone in the side rooms had alibis and witnesses, one was a conference call to Japan the entire time, and other room was busy enjoying their honeymoon and had been in and out all day, and not a one of them had a single reason to kill the Marine. It looked like someone had basically walked in, shot the man, and walked out, leaving no evidence and no idea where they should turn.

Gibbs muttered under his breath and pushed his hands through his hair, leaning his head back to stare up at the sky.

_Okay, clear your head. Start from scratch. Think-_

"Peter Da-da-Davison. He was always my mom's fa-fa-favorite. I like David Te-Te-Tennant best. You would like them b-b-both Jim, Peter had a piece of celery pinned to his jacket and David was funny, but s-sad."

Gibbs jerked his head up and began looking around himself. His eyes widened at the sight sitting less than six feet from him, illuminated by the lights shining on the sidewalk trailing around the park's pond.

A boy, he didn't look more than six or seven was sitting at the neatly trimmed edge of the pond, breaking off pieces of a heal of bread and tossing it in the water to a duck that was so close the child could reach out and touch him if he wanted. The dark trees were only a couple yards off and if he wasn't a seasoned NCIS agent, Gibbs would almost be creeped out by the sight. He froze and looked around, trying to see if there was anyone with the boy, before turning his attention back to kid who still hadn't noticed his presence. The boy was completely alone and seemed oblivious to the fact that it was barely forty degrees out and past midnight as he sat talking to a...duck.

"I also think you w-w-wwould like David because he's a lot like m-m-me. Or I guess I'm a lot l-l-ike-"

The boy suddenly stopped talking and his hands stilled. The duck, unbelievably to Gibbs, made a noise of indignation and swam a little bit closer to the boy.

Gibbs didn't move as he felt the child's eyes on him.

The boy dropped the bread and gripped the dying grass, as if trying to anchor himself to the ground, but other than that showed no reaction to Gibbs' presence.

The two regarded each other in silence for a long moment.

Gibbs, now unwilling to leave the boy alone in the dark, did the only thing he could think to do.

He sat.

The light shining on the boys face revealed it just enough to show the surprise at his action. Gibbs didn't say anything, simply turned his head to the water, watching the duck who was now showing a bit more caution now that there was another person with the food.

Gibbs spoke quietly, keeping his voice low and level, not wanting to scare the boy.

"I think he's still hungry."

Gibbs watched the boy carefully from the corner of his eye while the child cautiously picked up the bread and began tearing off pieces. He could see the hesitation in his face, indecision.

The boy regarded him warily before stretching out an arm, a piece of bread trapped in his fingers, offering it to Gibbs.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow but slowly moved to take crumbs.

"Thank you."

"You're w-w-welcome s-sir."

The response was whispered, but it was something.

Gibbs tossed the bread out the duck, who swam close to get it, before circling back towards the boy.

"He really seems to like you."

The boy turned his attention to bird and spoke so quietly Gibbs had to strain to hear him.

"His n-n-name is Jim, sir. He knows me b-b-because I come and feed him all the t-t-time and talk to him."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Jim?"

The boy whispered 'yes sir' and kept crumbling bread into the water, offering Gibbs more. Gibbs grumbled internally at the repeated use of sir, but decided to let it go in light of other more pressing issues.

"Thank you. You talk to him, huh? He make good conversation?"

The boy shrugged then winced.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes when he saw a flicker of pain cross the child's face.

"He's n-n-never complained sir. I c-c-came with a sore th-throat once and couldn't t-talk and he qu-qu-quacked at me for fifteen minutes. I think he m-m-misses it when I don't talk."

Speaking of talking, Gibbs noticed a slight accent to the boys whispered stuttering words. He was still speaking quietly enough that he couldn't place it, but it was definitely there.

"Hmm… I didn't think ducks were that friendly."

The ghost of a smile drifted across the boy's face.

"They aren't s-s-sir. The others h-hate me. Won't even eat the b-bread. Jim's the only one who will c-c-come this cl-cl-close, sir."

"I see." Gibbs said. But he didn't see. Actually he was pretty well confused. A little boy who was continuously calling him sir sitting in the park at one in the morning feeding a friendly duck named Jim who liked to hear him talk.

Right.

The two sat in silence, the only sounds were the gentle lapping of the water and the duck chasing the bread the two tossed.

After a few more minutes of this Gibbs spoke again.

"My name's Gibbs, you know. You don't have to keep calling me sir."

The boy ducked his head and looked over at him quietly for a few seconds, the name hanging in the silence.

He turned his eyes back to the water before whispering.

"Tony."

Gibbs nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Tony."

"It's n-n-nice to meet you to M-M-Mr. Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs."

The boy looked at him with out right curiosity this time.

"Okay...j-just Gibbs then."

Gibbs could feel the discomfort coming off the boy, Tony, in waves.

"So, Tony, can I ask you a question?"

"You j-just did." Tony grinned for half a moment before a brief look of horror passed over his face. His head ducked down and he suddenly became very interesting the brown grass at his feet.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I d-didn't mean to be, to be, disrespectful. P-p-please ask your q-question."

Gibbs blinked at the boy who was all but trying to fold in on himself.

"It's fine Tony. No harm done, it was just a joke. Are you alright?"

Tony nodded.

"I'm f-fine sir. W-was that your question?"

The boy looked up at Gibbs with confusion obvious in his eyes.

Gibbs smiled gently at the boy.

"No Tony, that wasn't my question. My question was, what are you doing here? It's really late, aren't your parents wondering where you are?"

Gibbs' sharp eyes didn't miss Tony's wince at 'parents'. It was very clear he didn't want to answer the question, but he responded anyway.

"I like it h-h-here. It's quiet."

"Tony it's one in the morning, of course it's quiet."

The boy dipped his head and Gibbs could see a glint of black humor in his eyes.

"N-not everywhere.Y-y-you'd be surprised."

The whispered reply sent alarms off in Gibbs' head. He thought back to Tony's reaction to his question about parents and decided to see if he could shed some light on it.

"Your parents?"

"F-F-Father is...sick. He won't n-n-notice."

The way his shoulders stiffened and his eyes darted back to the water revealed the lie plain as day. Gibbs nodded but let it slide. He looked closer at the boy and saw he was shivering. Moving without thought, Gibbs slipped out of his coat and offered it to boy. Tony flinched away at the sudden movement, before registering the offer of the coat. He looked at the man in confusion, the question clear in his eyes.

"It's awful cold out Tony, it would make me feel better if you were bundled up. Where's your coat?"

Tony winced at the question.

"It's...l-l-lost."

Either this kid was a horrible liar or he just hated having _to_ lie. Either way, Gibbs could see the coat wasn't lost, but Tony didn't want to talk about it.

"Tony, please take the coat."

With a shaky hand, Tony reached out and took the jacket, slipping into the thick warmth radiating off of it, feeling himself being swallowed by the dark wool.

"T-thank you."

"You're welcome."

He took a shuddering breath and drew in the scent of the man the coat belonged to. It smelled like...sawdust and Old Spice. Tony closed his eyes at the smell.

"G-Gibbs?"

Startled at Tony initiating conversation for the first time, Gibbs looked down at the boy.

"Yeah Tony?"

"L-like you s-s-said it's one in the m-m-morning. What are you d-doing here? No one is ever here this l-l-late."

Gibbs raised his brow at the implication that Tony came here this late often, but answered anyway.

"Couldn't sleep, went for a walk and ended up here."

Tony nodded.

"How often do you come here this late Tony?"

He shrugged.

"A f-f-few times a w-w-week. It de-de-depends."

"On what?"

"If I c-c-can get out my w-w-window."

Tony blinked when he spoke, as if he wasn't sure the words came from him.

"What would stop you?"

Tony swallowed and looked back at the water.

"I th-think I n-n-need to go Mr. Gibbs. It's g-g-getting l-late."

"It was late a long time ago Tony."

Tony didn't say anything, only pulled himself to his feet. Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he noticed the tight lines of pain around the boys eyes and mouth. He gasped as weight was put on his left leg and faltered, about to fall. Gibbs lurched to his feet and reached out, ready to help him regain his balance. What he didn't expect was Tony to flinch away, his hands raising slightly as if to ward off attack. Gibbs froze and Tony found his balance in the same instance, the two facing each other in a moment shocked silence.

"Are you alright?"

"F-fine sir."

The words were out of his mouth almost before Gibbs finished his question.

The man and boy regarded each other for a moment, before Tony moved first, taking a half step back.

"It was r-r-really nice to m-meet you Gibbs. I liked t-t-talking to you. Th-thank you for being so n-n-nice to me."

Gibbs blinked in shock but before he could reply the boy was gone, fading into darkness of the trees.

"Tony?"

Gibbs stepped into the trees but saw nothing. He rubbed the back of his neck and cursed.

The boy was gone.

With his coat.

XxxX

Tony slipped through the trees like a shadow, moving faster than he should. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as his abused muscles complained against the harsh treatment. Cutting through the trees and crossing the small stream dropped him off at the edge of his father's estate. Going the normal way, through the manicured streets, the park was about two miles away, but cutting through the wood, Tony could make it in about half a mile.

He sighed he saw the mansion rising up in front of him, framed by dead flower gardens and perfectly trimmed trees. He sprinted to the tree growing next to his window, his arm wrapped tightly around his aching ribs. Grabbing the lowest branch, he hauled himself up, climbing up the tree nimbly and easily until he reached his window. Peaking his face in, he noted the room was clear before grabbing the sill and dragging himself over it, dropping to the floor.

Gasping in pain and desperate for air Tony lay on the floor, his eyes closed, dizzy from the exertion. When the room had stopped spinning, Tony stood and stumbled into the bathroom adjourning his room. Wincing at the light, he pulled up his shirt to study the damage and wasn't surprised to see his torso was still heavily bruised. Sighing he dropped the shirt and shook his head.

It had been two days and it didn't look any better.

But really, running through the woods in the middle of night in the freezing cold wasn't exactly pertinent to healing.

Tony muttered to himself and headed back to the bedroom. Sitting on his bed, he started to rub his knee that was still swollen, and used the other hand to scratch his shoulder. He was surprised when his hand met soft wool. Looking down at himself he saw that he was still wearing the nice man's coat.

Gibbs.

Gibbs' coat.

Tony smiled softly thinking of the man. He had been nice. Friendly. Talked to him about Jim and had honestly seemed worried about him being out that late. That was such a weird feeling, someone worrying about him. He hadn't had that since...since his mom died, and even then it had been far and few between. Tony slipped the coat off carefully, and checked the inside, looking to see if there was an address. Before she was fired, his nanny used to sew a tag with his name and address in his coat. Seeing nothing indicating where he could find the man to return the coat, Tony gently folded it and held it to his chest, breathing in the scent of Old Spice and sawdust again. He hadn't known the man long, and would probably never see him again, but it was already a comforting smell. It made him feel...safe. He hardly ever felt safe.

Sighing to himself Tony stood and carried the jacket to head of his bed, keeping a watchful eye on his canopy, just in case. He brushed his hand across the coat's collar and slipped it carefully into his pillowcase. He knew it was silly, and childish, but he wanted to keep the nice man close.

Keep the feeling of being safe close.

For just a little bit longer.

Ditching his clothes in the closet he pulled on some pajamas and crawled gratefully into bed.

Closing his eyes he gripped the pillow stuffed with Gibbs' jacket and snuggled further into it. Letting out a quiet sigh, he could feel himself drifting off…

Only to be startled back awake when his bedroom door flew back open and an angry drunken shout sent him scrambling to his feet.

"Anthony!"

Tony looked up in fear at his father, who stood at his door, his lipstick on his collar and his hair a mess. The man held a jar of brandy in one hand and a leather belt in the other.

"Y-y-yes s-s-sir?"

Tony could feel the anger coming off his father even from his post near the bed.

"Shut up! Get your worthless *ss over here."

Tony swallowed hard and took a step towards his father.

"Fa-father I'm s-s-sorry."

He didn't know what he had done now, or why his father was even here, but he did know this much, when his father was mad- Apologize.

For anything.

Everything.

For being born.

It didn't matter. Just apologize.

"I a-am so so-so-so-sorry fa-fa-father."

"I said, Shut up! If you can't speak like a man, then you aren't going to speak at all!"

Tony saw the hand coming at his face with the jar of Brandy still firmly gripped in place, and his last thought was to curse his sense of timing.

Ten more minutes at the park and his dad would have found his room empty and stumbled on to bed.

Tony braced himself as the hand came at him and then the world went black.

XxxX

"What do you have Duck?"

"Ah Jethro, there you are, I was wondering where you had wandered off to. Oh my-Jethro, did even go to bed last night."

Gibbs glared at the older man.

"Do you have something for me Duck?"

"No need to be snippy Jethro. Actually I do have something. I found in my autopsy that Henderson had engaged in intercourse approximately three to four hours before his untimely demise. Abigail is running DNA now."

"We talked to all his friends, no one said anything about a girlfriend."

"I don't know what to tell you Jethro, but he was most decidedly active before his death."

"Hmm... thanks Duck."

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone shut and rubbed his chin. He called McGee and Kate and let them know about the girlfriend lead but it was easy to tell he was distracted. And he was, his thoughts were consumed with the going ons on the previous night. All he could think about was the kid and what reason he would have to be hiding in park in the middle of night to 'go where it's quiet'. Every logical thing he came up with made him sick. He wished he could have at least gotten the boys last name, anything. All he had was the name Tony, and it wasn't as if he could just start knocking on doors asking if people had seen him. He had no idea where the boy belonged.

"Jethro? Are you quite alright?"

"What?"

Ducky sighed.

"I said, are you alright? You seem...distracted."

"I'm fine Duck, just want to get this solved."

With that he left autopsy and headed to Abby.

He could hear the music before he saw the lab.

"Gibbs!"

He handed her the Caff-Pow and allowed her to lead him to the computers.

"Watcha got Abs?"

"DNA match."

"That was fast."

"What can I say Gibbs, when I'm good, I'm good."

Gibbs returned her smile and pulled her focus back.

"Abby, DNA?"

"Right, the DNA belongs to one Veronica Williams."

"Veronica Williams. Right, thanks Abby."

"Wait wait wait! Gibbs I'm not done!"

"What?"

"Up until a week ago, her name was Veronica DiNozzo, the divorce from one Anthony DiNozzo was just finalized last week. Reason for the divorce? He caught her cheating."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Well, looks like we just got our first suspects."


	2. Familiar Faces and a Bubbling Anger

**Wow! I was really surprised by the amount of responses this story received! Thank you so much to everyone who story alerted, favorited and reviewed, it means a lot!  
****Please review and tell me what you think!**

Kate and McGee looked up when the elevator dinged and saw Gibbs come barreling through.

"What do we have?"

McGee hopped from his desk and hit a button, bringing the flat screen to life.

"Henderson was the perfect Marine boss. No complaints, did everything on game, has several commendations by his superiors. He had no family, with the exception of a cousin or two back in California. Friends say he hadn't had a steady girlfriend in years, the military was his life."

Kate took the remote from his hands.

"And this brings us to Veronica Williams. She is the former Miss Georgia and has just ended a marriage with Anthony DiNozzo. Other than what Abby and Ducky found, there is no evidence that they ever had contact, or even knew each other. However, McGee looked into the divorce records between her and DiNozzo."

McGee stepped back up.

"Apparently he caught her with the pool boy, and it in the divorce proceedings it came out that she had been having multiple affairs for the entirety of their eight month marriage. It is plausible that Henderson could have been one of them."

"We don't know where Williams is yet, she disappeared after the divorce was finalized but we have an address on DiNozzo."

Gibbs nodded.

"McGee, stay here and find Williams, Todd, you're with me."

"We're talking to DiNozzo, Gibbs?"

He nodded as she grabbed her things.

"You don't think Williams has anything to do with it Boss?"

Gibbs looked over at McGee.

"I don't know yet, agent McGee, how about you find her and we all find out?"

He paled and began typing.

Kate stifled a smile and waited until they entered the elevator.

"I think you scared him boss."

Gibbs glared at her, but remained silent. Kate grinned but didn't let it phase her.

"You think DiNozzo had something to do with it?"

"A woman scorned may be a dangerous thing, but a jealous man will take desperate measures."

Kate blinked and let the elevator lapse into silence, mulling that thought over.

...

Pulling up the mansion Kate's eyes widened.

"Wow, if I married a guy with a house like this, I would _not_ be cheating, what about you?"

"I don't know Agent Todd, it would depend on if I really loved him." He replied dryly.

Kate blushed as she realized what she had just asked him.

"I'm not saying you would cheat...or marry a man… I mean not that there is anything wrong with..."

Gibbs turned the ignition off and left the car, shutting the door on her scrambling explanation.

Face-palming, she chased after the man as he marched to the front door.

Holding the doorbell down for a long second the two agent waited.

A stuffy looking man opened the door and looked at them with open curiosity and mild impatience.

"I'm sorry but there is no soliciting allowed."

He began to shut the door on them but Gibbs shot out his foot and narrowed his eyes at the man.

Kate quickly stepped in.

"We're not selling anything. We're with NCIS, Special Agents Gibbs and Todd, we need to ask Mr. DiNozzo some questions."

The man raised an eyebrow but opened the door to welcome them in.

"Master Anthony is in his study, but he can meet you in library, may I show you the way?"

Gibbs gave a brief nod and let his eyes wander the richly furnished hall.

Following the butler up the stairs they entered a room filled with more books than the shelves could hold.

"Please make yourselves comfortable, Master DiNozzo will be with you shortly."

"Thank you...What was your name?"

"Mayer M'am."

"Mayer, thank you."

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kate looked over at Gibbs who was studying some of the books stacked on a table next to a tall wingback chair.

"Someone enjoys books."

Gibbs grunted.

"Someone young."

"What?"

He pointed to one of the books in the stack. She came closer and her eyes widened. Hidden in the stacks of history and science texts was a Hardy Boys mystery.

She looked up at Gibbs who had moved over the shelves.

Glancing around the room, she sighed.

Gibbs paced back and forth, his eyes darting past all the book shelves, thoughts racing.

_Did the woman kill her lover? Did DiNozzo take out his rage on the man screwing his wife? Is there a third option none of us are aware of? Where did that kid go?_

He shook off the last one and tried to make himself focus on the case, but before he could center his thoughts, a movement caught his eye.

The door was opening, slowly.

But not by who they were expecting.

A small boy with sandy brown hair was facing the hallway, and slowly backing into the room, his head leaning out down the hall as if watching for someone.

When whoever he was looking for didn't appear, he let out a sigh and backed further in the room, carefully closing the door so that it didn't make a sound.

Kate looked over at Gibbs who kept a finger on his lips, signaling for her to stay quiet.

The boy hadn't turned yet, instead he lay his head on the thick oak door and let out a quiet whimper, wrapping his arms around his middle.

Gibbs took a half step forward without thinking, and the boy caught the movement out of the corner of his eye.

Panicked, he turned, bracing himself against the door, to see who was in the room.

Gibbs stared in shock at the greenest eyes he had ever seen. A painful looking dark purple bruise went from his hair line down his jaw, causing his right eye to be a partially swollen.

The fear and alarm on the boys face faded into confusion and worry as his eyes darted around the room before settling on Gibbs again.

"Tony?"

"Mr. Gi-Gibbs?"

XxxX

Tony was leaning on Orso reading when the doorbell rang.

His attention was pulled from the story in a jolt of surprise.

Who would be here in the middle of the afternoon?

Pulling himself off the window seat, he winced, and carefully moved towards his door, listening. He heard voices coming up the stairs and the sound of a door opening. A few seconds later he heard the sound of his Father's study door being shut.

He blinked, Father didn't usually have business meetings in the middle of the afternoon, but since Veronica left, things had been pretty strained around here. He glanced around his room and went back to the seat, grabbing Orso the teddy bear and the book he had been reading and carried them to his bed, stuffing the book under his pillow and the bear under the bed, pulling the blankets to hide him. He took a couple steps back and nodded. Not perfect, but it would keep his father from seeing it.

And really that's what matters.

Tony turned away from his hidden treasures and gently eased his door open. If his Father was in a meeting he would be occupied for a few hours and wouldn't come looking for him until later that evening. It also meant there was no chance he would be in the library.

Tony loved the library, the smell of old books, the hours he could spend lost in their pages. The only problem was his father was always stopping in there to find some business plan or work book he had misplaced, and he was never happy finding Tony curled up in one of the chairs, a novel open in his lap.

But if he was busy, Tony could slip in, get a pile of books and bring them back to his room. If he hid them under his bed, his father would be none the wiser.

Smiling to himself he carefully slipped from his room, moving carefully, not wanting to jar his throbbing back or aching ribs. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself and stole down the hallway, tiptoeing past his father's study.

He reached the library and opened the door quietly, turning so his back was to the open room and his face stayed in the hall, watching for the staff or worse…

Seeing no one, he sighed in relief and inched the door shut, careful to keep a hold of the latch so it didn't make a sound.

When it was shut firmly he could feel the wave of pain coming down his back from holding himself so stiffly. He put his head against the door and let it take his weight as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to will the pain away. Unable to stop the sound, a whimper escaped his lips. Wincing at the sound he drew a deep breath trying to regain control of himself. He opened his eyes and the instant he did, he noticed something move in his peripheral vision.

Horror washed over him.

_Someone is in my library._

He turned so fast the room tilted, grabbing at the door to hold himself up, he looked at the library in fear.

The people standing in the room staring at him were not who he expected.

The nice man from the night before was in his library.

_Have I finally gone round the bend?_

He forced his eyes off Gibbs to make sure there was no other threat in the room. Nothing except a concerned looking dark haired woman standing behind Mr. Gibbs. Relieved that his at least his father wasn't in the room, he brought his eyes back to Gibbs.

"Tony?"

"Mr. Gi-Gibbs?"

Kate stared at Gibbs incredulously but he ignored her.

"Tony...You live here? What happened to your eye?"

He nodded and ignored the second question.

"Yes s-sir, I-I li-li-live here."

Gibbs blinked.

"Tony…what's your name? Your full name?"

Unconsciously Tony straightened, pulling his shoulders back. Gibbs saw the flicker of pain on his face felt anger begin burn. He didn't know the story, but this child was hurt, and if someone was responsible, they were going to pay.

"My name is An-Anthony D-Darin Di-Di-DiNozzo Jr. S-sir."

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr?"

He nodded solemnly, confusion still evident on his face.

"Are...are you h-h-here to get your co-coat back? I'm so-sorry, I didn't m-m-ean to take it, I didn't r-r-realize I still h-h-had it on, I wasn't t-trying to s-s-steal it, I promise."

Gibbs could see the panic begin to rise on the kids face and moved forward without thinking, a fatherly instinct propelling him forward. He dropped to his knees in front of the boy, ignoring the ache of protest from his bad knee.

"Tony, it's alright, it was an accident. I gave you the coat, I wanted you to be warm. It's not your fault. Do you understand?"

_ Come on kid, deep breaths, you're okay. Everything's alright. And you're our suspect's son. At least I finally placed your accent. You're Italian. _

Tony nodded and crossed his arms in front of him, looking at the two of them with guarded curiosity.

Gibbs took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"Tony, what happened to your eye?"

Tony took a sharp intake of breath, his eyes darting from Gibbs to Kate and back to Gibbs.

"An a-a-accident."

_Liar._

"Tony..."

"I p-p-promise Mr. G-G-Gibbs, it w-w-was an a-a-accident."

His head ducked down as he whispered.

"I'm-I'm h-h-happy to see y-y-you again Mr. Gi-Gibbs."

A shot of warmth startled Gibbs when he heard that. Seeing the vulnerability in the boys wide eyes, he felt piece of the heart people thought he didn't have melt. Slowly reaching out he put a gentle hand on the boys shoulder and felt a slight flinch.

"I'm happy to see you too Tony."

A slight smile crossed his face when he looked up to meet Gibbs eyes.

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something else, when the door was suddenly flung open, knocking Tony into Gibbs with cry of pain.

Before Gibbs could realize what was happening, Tony was off of him and standing a few feet away, his shoulders drawn back, and his face clear of any and all emotion. Gibbs stood and faced the man standing in the door way.

The man stood just a hair over six feet tall, with dark brown hair and narrow grey eyes.

Eyes filled with barely contained anger.

Eyes focused on the boy clenching his hands that were obviously shaking and staring at the ground.

"Anthony."

The word was both a command and an insult and the tone sent Gibbs on edge, his jaw clenched immediately as Tony turned to face them, with face expressionless.

The boy didn't look up but whispered to the floor.

"I am ver-ver-very so-so-sorry to have bothered you Mr. Gi-Gi-Gibbs."

"Anthony!"

The man all but yelled and the boy jumped, raising his volume, just barely.

"Please f-f-forgive my in-in-intrusion Mr. Gi-Gi-Gibbs, M'am, Fa-Fa-Father."

The man nodded and glared at his son.

"Wait for me in your room Anthony, and we will talk about this."

Tony raised his head slightly and nodded, his face still blank, but Gibbs could see a flash of fear in the boys eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but as if Tony could read his mind, he shook his head slightly, and Gibbs could see the look of almost desperation. He closed his mouth back and watched as the boy slowly made his way out of the room.

He waited until Tony was out of sight and turned his attention back to DiNozzo Sr. who was now smiling charmingly at Kate. Kate seemed to be barely holding in her disgust at the man, and Gibbs took a deep breath, trying not to release his anger as Kate spoke to the him.

"He wasn't being a bother, in fact he was very respectful."

The man snorted.

"I appreciate your candor m'am, but my son has yet to grasp the concept of respect for his elders, and the idea of being seen and not heard. We are still working on those lessons. Now what can I do for NSIC?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the word lessons and let the bite he was feeling carry over to his word.

"NCIS. We're investigating the murder of a marine named Terry Henderson, the name sound familiar to you?"

"Henderson? I'm afraid not, no."

"Really, that's surprising."

DiNozzo walked to a cabinet next to a book shelf and began fixing himself a glass of brandy.

"Surprising?"

"Yes, since you're wife was having an affair with her."

"Ex-wife."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the man. DiNozzo sighed and sat in one of the tall wingback chairs.

"Veronica was a very vivacious woman, she had many affairs during our short time together, I cannot keep track of them all."

Kate looked at him with revulsion.

"It doesn't seem to bother you much, that your wife was stepping out."

He turned and looked at Kate, his eyes wandering her up and down.

"There is a reason she is an ex-wife."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Gibbs who took back over questioning.

"Mr. DiNozzo can you tell us your whereabouts Thursday afternoon between three and five in the afternoon?"

DiNozzo took a slow sip of his brandy before answering.

"I was here."

"Anyone who can verify that?"

DiNozzo nodded with a self satisfied expression.

"My son."

There was a cruel glint in his eyes when he spoke of his son that set Gibbs on edge.

Kate, seeing the anger building in Gibbs quickly took the questioning back.

"Do you have any idea the whereabouts of your ex-wife?"

DiNozzo smirked.

"No. I haven't seen her since the divorce was finalized. Anything else I can do for you agents?"

Hearing the mocking inflection at the question Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, that bruise on your son, any idea where it may have came from?"

DiNozzo grinned, harsh, hard.

"I have a very clumsy son Agent Gibbs. I can hardly be expected to keep track of his every scratch and bruise. I think we have covered everything we need to correct Agents?"

Kate nodded and turned to go, when Gibbs suddenly paused.

"Actually, there is one more thing, I need to speak with your son."

DiNozzo's voice went cold.

"Excuse me?"

"To verify your statement, he is your witness after all."

Kate stifled her smile as the man's face flushed.

"Fine...I will go retrieve him."

"I don't think so. I need to speak to him alone. Surely you don't mind."

DiNozzo smiled, bitter and cold, and answered,

"Of course not."

He pulled a cord next to the cabinet and the three waited until the library door opened and Mayer stepped back in.

"Yes Master DiNozzo?"

"Show Agent Gibbs to Anthony's room please."

"Of course sir. This way please."

Gibbs went to follow the man, waving Kate behind him.

"Gibbs?"

"Call McGee, update him and see if he's found anything on Williams, I'll be right out."

"On it."

She disappeared down the steps as Gibbs followed Mayer down the hall. Stopping outside a plain oak door, the butler hesitated.

"Something you want to say Mayer?"

The man paused and glanced back down the hallway.

"I...It may not be my place sir, but that is very good child in that room, please be easy on him."

Gibbs softened.

"He's not in trouble."

Mayer nodded relieved.

"He really is a sweet boy, we're all just hoping his father will find out before it's too late."

"Too late?"

Mayer glanced back down the hall and straightened when he heard DiNozzo bellow his name out.

"Is there anything else you need sir?"

Seeing the moment was gone, Gibbs shook his head.

"No, thank you."

Mayer nodded once and went back down the hall, slipping back into the library.

Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped into the boys room.

His eyes scanned the room instinctively, taking in the large canopy bed, desk without a single piece of paper and wardrobe with the door firmly shut. The room was cold, empty, looked nothing like the room of a young boy. His gaze drifted back to the bed again, noting where the blankets didn't quite touch the floor. Narrowing his eyes he noticed books stacked where they wouldn't be seen, and what looked like a stuffed bear.

Gibbs puzzled over that.

Why would he be hiding his toys and books?

Gibbs shook the thoughts off and turned his attention back to finding Tony. The boy stood facing the window, his hands clasped behind him. Gibbs could see him shaking, a dark silhouette against the sunlight streaming in his window. Gibbs was ready to speak, but was cut off by the soft, trembling voice of the child.

"I'm so-so-sorry fa-fa-father. I didn't know y-y-y-you had co-co-company in the li-li-library."

"Tony?"

The boy turned, surprise evident on his face, a slight gasp of pain at the quick movement.

"Mr. Gi-Gi-Gibbs? Wh-what are you d-doing in here?"

Gibbs took slow, careful steps towards Tony until he was only a couple feet in front of the nervous boy. Kneeling down so that he was on the same level as Tony, he spoke quietly.

"Tony, I need you tell me the truth. How did you get hurt?"

Tony's eyes widened slightly and he looked away from Gibbs.

"I'm fi-fi-fine Mr. Gi-Gi-Gibbs. I'm okay."

The lie was obvious.

"Tony, I'm with the police, if someone is hurting you, if _anyone_ is hurting you, I can help you. I promise."

Tony looked up at Gibbs for a long moment, his eyes meeting Gibbs before they looked past him, fear flashing through them.

"I was running d-d-d-down the h-h-hallway the other d-day and slipped, I rolled down the st-st-stairs and got b-b-banged up. No one is h-h-hurting me, I'm fi-fi-fine."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the stiffness of the reply and felt a presence behind him. Turning, he saw Anthony DiNozzo Sr. standing at the door, glaring at his son.

"I trust you have finished with my son?"

"One more question. Tony, do you remember where your dad was on Thursday afternoon?"

Tony looked at him, confusion bright on his face, but he answered anyway.

"Y-yes. He was h-h-here on Thursday."

Tony winced at the memory. His father had spent most of Thursday in a drunken rage, and Tony had spent it outside hiding, without his coat. He was going to have to find some indoor hiding places before winter got here, either that or find a substitute for his jacket...

Gibbs gave a brief nod and pulled a card out of his wallet. Bending back down, he pressed the card into the young boys hand and murmured too quietly for his father to hear.

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, you call me. Understand?"

Tony nodded as his eyes skittered back to his father, gripping the card tightly.

Gibbs straightened and walked back to Sr.

"We'll be in touch."

Sr. responded smoothly, his cold eyes still on his son.

"Of course."

…

Gibbs slammed the car door, letting all the anger he felt out in the action. It didn't help.

Kate regarded him silently.

"McGee found Williams, local police pulled her over for speeding and she resisted, McGee had the name flagged so they brought her back to us. She's waiting in interrogation for you."

Gibbs grunted and started the car, jerking it into gear.

Kate looked over at him, noting the tension coming off him, the barely contained anger.

"Did he verify the alibi?"

"Yup."

"Think he was telling the truth?"

"About his dad being here? Yes, Agent Todd. I think it was one of the few things he was honest about."

Kate nodded. She had started profiling the boy since he first backed into the library and one thing was obvious.

"He's scared to death Gibbs."

His grip tightened on the steering wheel as they tore of out the driveway.

"I know."

Kate looked out the review mirror and saw a pale face staring out the window, watching them drive away. She waved at the boy, not seeing how he was pulled away from the window mere seconds after they turned the bend in the driveway.

Leaving him behind.


	3. Monsters of All Kinds

**Hi everyone, sorry for the delay. My pregnant sister was put in the hospital and ended up going into labor at only 31 weeks. Between the emergency C-Section and the complications with the new baby things are pretty hectic around here. I'm living with her other kids for now so they aren't alone so consistent updates are going to be rather difficult. Thanks for your understanding and please excuse any mistakes in this chapter, I'm doing the best I can at the moment.  
Sorry for the long note and as always I hope you enjoy.  
Renee**

Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, a file in one hand, coffee in the other.

McGee jumped to his feet, running out from behind his desk to catch up with the older man.

"Boss, Abby got footage from the traffic camera across the street from the hotel, Williams entered the hotel that morning and left a couple hours later, than came back about twenty minutes before Henderson was killed and left shortly after. We have her in interrogation one."

Gibbs gave a brief nod and kept walking.

"McGee!"

"Yes boss?"

"Anthony DiNozzo."

"What about him?"

Gibbs stopped walking and faced the younger man, his eyes shooting angry sparks.

"I'll find everything about him, got it."

"And his son."

"Excuse me?"

"His son McGee, I want everything you can find on his kid too, and I want it now!"

"Yes boss!" McGee ran back to his desk and was typing before his butt hit the chair.

Gibbs shook his head and walked towards interrogation.

Kate smirked and turned back to her computer, keeping her attention on McGee as he began typing.

"You know, you could help me."

"He didn't ask me to do it."

"Kate..."

She sighed at his plaintive tone and opened a window on her computer.

"Fine, but you're buying me lunch."

...

He stepped in the room, dropping a file on the table in front of Veronica Williams.

She started at the sound and looked up at the man with wide eyes.

"Veronica Williams."

"Yes, who are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, I hear you gave a cop the riot act when he tried to pull you over."

A nervous giggle slipped out.

"I didn't like his attitude. That can't be why I'm here. What's this about?" She asked, another giggle punctuating her question.

Gibbs took a slow sip of the scalding hot coffee.

"Terry Henderson."

Her eyes widened and she blinked a few times.

"Terry, what about him?"

Gibbs studied her cooly.

"He was murdered in his hotel room on Thursday. A hotel you were seen going into right before the time of death."

Veronica paled.

"Yes, I was at the hotel, but so were a hundred other people, any one of them could have killed Terry."

Gibbs nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face as he flipped through the file.

"Yeah, I suppose they could have, but none of them have the motive."

He looked up at her to see the wide eyed fear turn to something else, something vicious, cold and ugly.

"You're taking his death very well."

She didn't answer.

"You want to tell me what happened to Terry?"

She growled a noise, vicious and cruel.

In an instant something snapped.

"I gave up everything for him. My husband, all that money, house on the hill, all of it, and he left me. Know why? He didn't know I was married why we were together. He thought I was single. Me! When he found out he had been the man on the side he flipped, broke it off. I gave up _everything _for that man and he just threw me away. He deserved to die."

"Tell me what happened."

She laughed, an off hysterical sound that trailed off until quiet tears began to slip down her face.

"I had gotten my papers, I was officially a single woman again. I couldn't wait to tell Terry. I rushed to the hotel and we had dinner. Then we...well...you know. Then we were laying in bed and I told him that I had done it, I had left Anthony for him and we were free to get married. And he pulled away from me, he said that he didn't know I had been married during our time together. I never wore a ring, and I hadn't wanted to drag Anthony into my relationship with Terry, it was my first healthy relationship in years. He said that I had lied to him and I had belonged to someone else all that time. He asked me to leave, he needed time to think. So I left."

"But you came back."

She sniffed.

"Yes. I told him he had to choose. This was his one shot. He could have me or walk away. He said that he couldn't be with someone who had lied to him...and someone who had betrayed their spouse."

He took another sip of his coffee.

"So you shot him. Where did you get the gun?"

"I've had it since college. One of those just in case measures." She whispered, tears still staining her cheeks.

Gibbs slid a confession out to her.

She blinked and reached out to sign the sheet of paper.

Before she touched it though, she began to speak again.

"You know, I wasn't always like this Agent Gibbs. I had big dreams, but then I met this guy who promised me the world and gave me nothing but hell. Everything was cold and empty and I hated it. I didn't mean to start all the affairs, I was… I just wanted to feel something again. Terry made me feel again. And then when he left me… I couldn't go back to the emptiness again. The put-downs, the expectations, the pressures of being a DiNozzo. All the pain in that little boy's eyes, the hollowness. I had to get out of there. Terry was supposed to be my escape. In more way than one. I'm pregnant. It's Terry's but I didn't tell him. I couldn't. I wanted him to choose me for me. But I couldn't go back to that house. Not to Anthony. I couldn't let my child end up like his."

He went cold at her words. He fought to get the words out as she signed her name.

"...Are you talking about Tony?"

She looked up, surprise on face.

"You know Anthony Jr.?"

"Tony."

She nodded.

"Yes, Tony. I had very little contact with him, but he really seemed to dislike the name Anthony."

"Veronica, can you tell me anything about Tony?"

She shook her head.

"I wish I could Agent Gibbs. I honestly don't know anything, but I do know this, I'm not the only monster in that house, every time I saw that little boy, he was hurting. I don't know how, or what he did, but no one has that many accidents. I don't know if Anthony is hurting him, or one of the staff, but something is wrong in there, and Tony is taking the brunt of it. I couldn't stay, but I couldn't take him with me. You understand, right?"

Gibbs stood and snatched up the confessional, turning Veronica and handcuffing her.

"You're under arrest for the murder of Terry Henderson."

XxxX

"Miguel? M-Miguel are y-y-you in h-h-here?"

Tony whispered, poking his head into the kitchen. The room looked empty. No one except the chef was ever in the kitchen, it was a cardinal rule. Sr. had eaten the man's food in Mexico and had him illegally brought over to the U.S. immediately and allowed him a lot of leeway in the kitchen, not questioning his oddities and rules as long as he contined to get the delicious meals he had come to crave.  
Because of that, Miguel's word was law in the kitchen and no one ever crossed it, and one of those laws was -Stay Out. If you weren't Mayer or Tony, don't even bother coming in, he would send you right back out. He was one of the few staff that didn't ignore or brush aside Tony, in fact he liked the small boy. He reminded him of the family he had left behind in Mexico.

Hearing the quiet, shaking voice, Miguel paused his work in the pantry.

"Miguel?"

The tall black man poked his head out of the walk-in pantry.

"Tony? What can I do for you niño?"

Tony sighed in relief when he saw the chef in the kitchen. Carefully closing the door behind him, he padded into the kitchen, moving slowly. Miguel watched him with concern, seeing the lines of pain framing the young boy's eyes. The bright bruise marring the boys face contrasted with the unnatural paleness of his usually tan skin.

Tony moved to the counter looking up at the man and whispered.

"F-f-father sent me t-t-to my room b-b-before dinner. A-a-are the-there any l-l-l-l-"

Miguel stepped forward, relieving the boys struggle with his stutter.

"He took you from your meal again? Oh Tony, of course I will find you something to eat."

The man gently picked up the child, knowing he was in pain, and placed him carefully on the counter.

Tony winced and cautiously wrapped his arms around himself. He watched as Miguel whisked over the refrigerator and began pulling ingredients from the cold.

"Miguel, y-y-you d-d-don't ne-need to make me something. Leftovers are f-fine."

Miguel shot him a disapproving look.

"Tony, you are too thin my joven amigo, you are not healthy."

Tony bit his lip and watched hungrily as Miguel began making him a ham and cheese omelet. Miguel watched him out of the corner of his eye as he flipped the eggs. The boy's gaze was constantly moving, darting from the windows to the door, a continuous look out, always ready for the other shoe to drop. He was much to young to be this frightened, this prepared for something to go wrong.

Miguel sighed.

His father had trained him well.

Don't speak out of turn.

_He never spoke above a whisper_.

Show respect for your elders.

_He never looked them in the eyes._

Stay out of the way.

_He stayed where he wouldn't be seen, slipped down the hallways like a ghost, did his best to just disappear. _

_He wasn't a child. He was a shadow._

Miguel shook the thoughts away and attempted to draw the child out. He was so quiet, no one, especially not his father ever took the time to talk to him. On the few occasions when Tony did venture into the kitchen, searching for food after his father made him skip yet another meal as a punishment, Miguel would treat him like a equal. Like a person. Like he mattered. Because he did.

"So Tony, I heard that you had a visiter this afternoon."

Tony looked over at the man, a slight sparkle to his eye.

"Mr. Gibbs. I m-m-met him the other night and then got to see him again t-t-today. He saw me at the park talking to J-J-Jim and he sat and talked to me. He even g-g-gave me his coat."

Miguel paused in flipping the eggs. Miguel and Mayer both knew that Tony snuck out of the house after dark and went to the park and most of the time, one of them followed him and would watch him until he went home. They didn't begrudge him the need to get away, to find a sanctuary away from the hell he called home, but the other night thought they thought he would stay in, unable to climb down the tree, not mention the lack of coat in the forty degree weather. They should have known that wouldn't have stopped the determined boy, especially after what his father had said to him that time. The entire staff was aware of Senior's opinion of his only son, it was hard to avoid, the way his words were screamed. Neither Miguel or Mayer could ever blame Tony the desire to escape the house after his father got his claws in him. As long as he was safe at the park, they wouldn't say a word to discourage him. After all, no had ever approached Tony, no one was ever even there that late, but apparently that had changed.

"Tony...that man was with you in the park? After dark? Alone?"

Tony nodded.

Turning slowly, Miguel studied the boy carefully.

"Tony, mi niño, did the man… did he hurt you, or bother you at all?"

Tony furrowed his brow and shook his head fervently.

"No M-M-Miguel, he didn't hurt me. He was n-n-nice. He even gave me his co-coat when he saw I was cold. He's a po-policeman. He was here today to ta-talk to F-Father. But he talked to me too. I l-l-like him. He talks to me like...like...like I-I'm imp-p-portant."

Tony's voice trailed off until Miguel could barely hear him.

Miguel stepped away from the eggs completely, putting both his hands on the counter so that the boy was trapped between his arms. Looking down at Tony, he saw panic flash through his eyes and he instinctively flinched back, before relaxing slightly and scolding himself.

Miguel would never hurt him.

He held himself stiffly, unable to let his guard down, but he wasn't scared as he watched Miguel curiously.

"Tony, you listen to me, you are very, very important. You are the most important thing in the world."

Tony grinned, half of his mouth coming up, as his eyes met the chef's.

"No, Miguel. I'm not. But that's okay, I don't need to be important."

Miguel sighed and placed a hand on the top of the boys head.

"Oh Tony. I think you're important."

Tony beamed up at the towering man.

"Thank you Miguel, I think you're important too."

Miguel smiled and went back to finish Tony's eggs, sliding them onto a plate and handing them to the small boy.

Crossing his legs up on the counter, Tony began to eat. Miguel fought back the smile when he saw the socked feet poking out from underneath Tony as he munched his eggs. He leaned against the counter and began to speak, slow and steady, trying to keep the kid relaxed.

Before he had the chance to though, the kitchen door swung open.

Tony jumped, nearly losing his plate.

Mayer stepped into the kitchen, taking in the situation in one glance.

"Hello young Master Anthony, how are you this evening?"

Tony smiled at the older man.

"I'm fi-fi-fine Mayer. How are y-you?"

"Can't complain Master Anthony. Please continue eating, I only have a question for Miguel."

Tony nodded and picked his fork back up.

Miguel turned his attention to Mayer and answered his question about supper, watching Tony out of the corner of his eyes. Mayer got his answer and took a seat at the kitchen table, looking over at Tony.

"So did Miguel tell you Anderson's latest report on the kittens?"

Tony grinned.

"N-no, wh-what have they d-done now?"

Miguel chuckled.

"Well the black one-"

"Indiana."

"Indiana and the striped one-"

"Skywalker."

"and Skywalker...Skywalker?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

Miguel shook his head.

"Okay. Indiana and Skywalker had apparently gotten sick of of sleeping in Picoult's pen so they went exploring. I guess this is the first time they've tried venturing from the horses pen, so no one was expecting them yet. Well Indiana and Skywalker somehow ended up in the loft and at the exact moment Anderson and Harris came walking by the two fell and ended up on top of a very confused and unhappy Harris."

Tony's eyes widened.

"Are the kittens and Ha-ha-Harris okay?"

Miguel laughed softly.

"They're all fine, but the same can't be said for Harris' hat, between the kittens and Harris freaking out, there wasn't much left of it."

Tony giggled.

"Po-po-poor Harris. They didn't m-mean to mess up his hat. How much longer do you th-th-think that Anderson will be able to keep them a s-s-secret?"

Miguel looked at the boy sadly.

"He can probably keep them hidden for a little while longer. But not forever Tony, you know that. Your dad hates pets, he's going to want them out of there and gone as soon as he finds out."

Tony nodded poking the eggs with his fork, his head hanging low.

"Yeah I know, he says they're just like k-k-kids, messy, irrita-ta-tating and unnecessary. An annoyance that no one w-w-want or needs. I don't th-think they're that b-b-bad though..."

Miguel pursed his lips gently squeezed Tony's shoulder, looking over his head at Mayer who's eyes were mysteriously damp.

He didn't think they were talking about pets anymore.

"Me neither Tony, me neither."

XxxX

Gibbs stalked back into the lab, a caff-pow in one hand and his ever present coffee in the other.

Glancing around the room, Gibbs could hear the pounding music but saw nothing of the vibrant goth.

"Abs?"

Abby poked her head out from under one of the tables and smiled.

"Gibbs!"

Coming to her feet the beautiful girl threw herself across the room, wrapping her arms around the man's neck with a smile.

"Abby...what were you doing?"

"I was testing out the length for my new coffin, I think it should be about this long, would you be interested in making me a new one? Ooh! Caff-pow! Another one bites the dust huh? Broke her in interrogation in less than ten minutes? That's my man!"

"Abby?"

She took a long gulp of her drink.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"McGee said you two had something for me?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be here any minute… or now."

Looking to McGee who came running in the room, gasping.

"Boss, sorry I'm late, I was putting everything down on paper for you, it took forever I had troubles getting the-"

"Save it McGee. What do you have on DiNozzo?"

McGee let out a long breath of air and held a thick file. Abby came over, her smile and sparkle dimmed.

"A lot Gibbs. We have a lot."


	4. Following a Hunch

**Hey everyone, thank you for all the well wishes to my sister and the new baby, they are both doing well but things are still pretty crazy so updates are kind of difficult. Two points for AwkwardBanana who shares my David Tennant Doctor love, with Tony's British background I couldn't resist adding it in this story.  
****I hope you enjoy, and pretty please review!  
****Renee **

Tony was alone in the room, staring up at the folds in the cloth hanging above his bed. Gulping he gripped his pillow, still stuffed with Gibbs's coat.

"I'm okay. There's nothing there, nothing is going to hurt me. Everything is fine. There are no monsters in the canopy."

_The only monster is the one down the hall._

Tony drew his knees up to himself and curled under the blankets.

He closed his eyes as tight as they would go and tried to think of ways to drown out the noises from down the hall. The drunken laughter and shouts that he knew would dissolve to anger and tears within hours. Clutching the pillow to his chest he began to whisper a song to himself, a lullaby his mother would sing when she was too drunk to see straight. He used to curl up by her when she had drank too much, when she wasn't thinking enough to send him away. He could remember every word, forever imprinted in his thoughts. Her voice thin and wavering, flowing through his mind like her ghost, drifting down the halls.

_"Sleep, my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels, God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft, the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale, in slumber sleeping,  
I, my loving vigil keeping  
All through the night.  
While the moon, her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
All through the night.  
Love to thee, my thoughts are turning  
All through the night  
All for thee, my heart is yearning,  
All through the night.  
Though sad fate our lives may sever  
Parting will not last forever,  
There's a hope that leaves me never,  
All through the night."_

Tony's thin voice wavered as he whispered to himself.

"All th-rough the ni-night."

The room was quiet as Tony's voice faded out. He shivered and curled tighter, burying his face in the pillow, taking a deep breath, he drew in the scent of Gibbs.

He relaxed the slightest bit, thoughts of the nice man washing over him. He held on to the thought of a hope, maybe even his own guardian angel. He was okay. He let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.

He was just trying to sleep. All he wanted to was sleep. If he could only just…

The sound of slamming doors startled him along with his father's drunken calls to the unknown woman.

Shivering, he stood shakily and began to pull on the clothes he had earlier carefully folded and placed on his window seat. Pulling the package of bread out from under his bed and gently slipping the coat from the pillow case, Tony crept to his window and slid it open.

xxx

Gibbs grumbled he got in his car and drove down the street, moving without thinking. His beloved Charger seemed to know where he wanted to go. He hadn't gotten out of NCIS until every other agent had left and the cleaning crew had arrived and he knew that going home wasn't going to calm him.

The files sitting in the front seat of his car were taunting him. He hadn't been able to read them yet and he wasn't going to be able to rest until he did. Thankfully he had the rest of the weekend off rotation and could spend the rest of the night learning everything there was to know about Anthony DiNozzo Senior. If he was hurting his son, the God help him when he got ahold of him.

He sighed when he arrived at the park, jumping from the car he glanced at his watch and saw that it was just past midnight. He wasn't sure why he was here, there was no guarantee Tony would be coming, but his gut wouldn't settle until he stepped on the park grounds, and he knew that he had to follow this hunch before he decided to start digging.

He walked towards the water, his eyes scanning the park for the small figure. Seeing nothing, he settled himself on the grass, watching the water ripple through the cattails preparing to wait. He brushed his fingers through the dying grass, feeling the rough edges move through his fingers. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his forehead with weariness, his case was closed and he had walked right into another one, and this time it was something he may not be able to fix. Technically it wasn't even in his jurisdiction, neither Tony nor his father were involved in the Navy, so Gibbs would have to hand Sr. over to local police._  
_

_If I can even prove anything._

Hearing a slight sound, he glanced up, prepared for anything, but expecting only one person.

A duck quacked at him.

"Jim."

If a duck could glare, it did.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow as the duck turned and swam away, apparently not pleased to see him.

"Guess I forgot the bread."

"Th-that's okay Mr. Gibbs. I b-brought a l-l-lot."

Gibbs turned his head, actually surprised by Tony's appearance. Distracted by the duck he had missed the boy come slipping out of the trees and walk up to him.

Tony had paused seeing a man sitting by the water, all of Miguel and Mayer's lectures about the dangers of strangers echoing in his thoughts, but after hearing the man greet Jim he relaxed, recognizing the voice.

Gibbs smiled at the boy, who came to stand next to him.

"How are you tonight Tony?"

"F-Fine. How are y-you Mr. Gibbs."

"Just Gibbs. I'm fine, it's good to see you."

Tony smiled, the edges of the lips tugging up just the slightest.

"It's g-good to see you t-too. May I s-s-sit down?"

Gibbs leaned back on his hands.

"Course Tony, it's your park. Sit."

Gibbs watched with a careful eye as Tony cautiously lowered himself to the ground, moving with an uneasy grace.

"It's not m-m-my park."

Gibbs grinned over at the boy.

"Might as well be. No one ever comes here anymore, especially this late. Besides, the duck likes you, and the ducks own the pond. The park is yours."

Tony gave that half grin again. Gibbs found himself wondering what it would be like to see the little boy smile. A real smile, wide and full, built with laughter, strong and warm. The piece of Gibbs that would always, _always_ be a father broke a little farther at the thought that Tony never smiled liked that because he didn't have a reason.

The part of him that was stronger than the part that was an agent, a man, a marine, the part of him that would be a father until the day he died vowed then and there that Tony would smile.

One day.

And he would be there to see it.

Tony settled himself next to Gibbs and sighed, pulling a bread bag full of heals from the coat pocket, before shrugging out of the thick dark grey wool coat that was about to swallow him whole. Moving with very deliberate action, he took the coat off and offered it to Gibbs.

He looked at the boy, and the coat being held out silently.

He had brought his coat back.

He cast his eyes over what Tony was wearing. Brown dress pants and a blue button up shirt. Nice clothes, but thin. His decision was made without thought.

"Keep it."

Tony looked at the coat in his hands then up to the man sitting next to him.

"B-b-but it's y-y-yours."

"And I gave it to you. It's cold Tony, and I have a coat, I want you to have that one."

Tony looked down at the coat in his hands and his grip tightened on it. Gibbs slowly reached out, and took it from his hands. Confused, Tony's eyes darted to Gibbs. Moving at a easy pace, Gibbs put the coat on Tony's shoulders, wrapping the boy back in the coat's engulfing warmth.

Tony gave a quiet sigh, a sound of relief as he let himself relax back into the warmth.

Gibbs smiled at the expression on his face, even as it tugged at his heart.

"Th-th-thank you."

_How sad that someone should get so much relief from a simple coat._ _What happens in that house?_

"I think Jim saw you get the bread. You better offer him some before he gets up here and starts tearing us a new one."

Tony grinned and pulled a piece of bread out, offering it to Gibbs. He took it with thanks, and copied Tony's actions of tearing the bread and tossing it in the water to the cantankerous duck.

"So what do you and Jim usually talk about?"

Tony shrugged, his eyes on the duck.

"B-b-books, movies, tv sh-shows. S-sometimes school. But I d-don't like t-t-talking about it m-much."

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at that. No kid really enjoyed school but Tony's avoidance had a different ring to it. Something that screamed 'Don't touch it!'.

He took the hint.

He turned back to the water and watched it move with the duck as it chased after the bread.

Gibbs was horrible at small talk. Or any kind of talk, really. But the kid was so quiet, he had the feeling they could sit there until sunrise and not say a word to each other. And that wasn't going to work.

"I heard you talking about someone named Peter Davidson and Daniel Tennant the other night. And celery? What was all of that?"

"D-D-David Tennant. And Peter Da-Davison. They were b-b-both the Doctor in Doctor Who. Th-th-that's my f-f-favorite tv show. It was my m-m-mother's too. H-h-her favorite D-D-Doctor was f-f-f-five and that was Peter. He always w-w-wore a piece of celery p-p-pinned to his lapel. I d-d-don't know why, h-h-he just does. I th-thought that J-Jim would appreciate that. In th-th-th Time Crash Sp-special, D-D-David Tennant said it w-w-was a 'D-decorative vegetable.' D-David is m-my favorite, he is the tenth D-D-Doctor. I th-th-think he is the most like m-me."

Gibbs blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. That was two minutes of talking, and he had absolutely no idea what was said. Numbered doctors and decorative vegetables. He could roll with it though.

"Why is David like you?"

"He acts r-r-really happy, b-b-but he has s-s-sad eyes. L-l-like me."

Gibbs leaned back at the amount of self awareness in that statement.

"Why are your eyes sad Tony?"

Tony stiffened and glanced over at Gibbs, as if he had forgotten who he had been answering.

"My m-m-mother was from England. H-Have you ever been there?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony screwed the corner of his mouth.

"M-Me neither. But she told me one n-n-night that she w-w-would take me. She would w-w-w-watch Doctor Who when she was little in England and she said s-s-s-since I was h-h-half British I h-h-had to w-w-watch it too. I'm glad I did. It was the only t-t-t-time she would sit w-w-with me. M-mother w-w-was always...busy. But she wo-wo-would always stop and watch Doctor Who wi-with me. Always. I think it m-m-made her remember wh-when she was h-h-happy, and that m-m-ade me happy. I still w-w-watch it, so I c-c-can think about her happy. Does that m-m-make s-sense?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs, hope and fear obvious in his eyes, hope that Gibbs would accept thoughts, fear he would ridicule his honesty.

Gibbs swallowed hard at the bare truth in what the boy had said. Tony missed his mom, he wanted his family back.

Gibbs could relate to that.

"Yeah Tony, that makes a lot of sense."

The two lapsed back into silence.

Tony glanced over a Gibbs who was staring at the water with a contemplative expression. His curiosity was killing him, but his father always got so angry when he asked him a question…

He better not.

He bit his lip and turned back to the gentle ripples, caused by Jim's movements, chasing bread bits.

Gibbs glanced back down at Tony.

"So what's the story tonight?"

"Hmm? I m-mean wh-what sir?"

"No sir Tony, just Gibbs. I mean what are you doing here tonight? Looking for silence again?"

Tony sniffed rubbing his eyes.

"In w-w-way...yes."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the statement. It sounded so adult, but then again, what did this boy do that was very childlike anyway?

"In a way…?"

Tony picked at a piece of grass and chewed on his lip.

"My fa-fa-father's new girlfriend is over. Th-they're loud and… I co-co-couldn't sleep."

Gibbs felt the familiar rush of anger come burning through his veins. The kid had to come to a park in the middle of the night just to find some peace and quiet away from a man who was so insensitive to his own child's needs.

Gibbs took a deep breath and pushed down his rising blood pressure. He looked down at Tony and saw the boy fighting his drooping eyelids.

Instead of replying, Gibbs went quiet, watching as Tony failed at fighting slumber.

"I c-c-can't fall asleep Gi-Gibbs. It's not safe."

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's shoulder, gentle and kind.

"Don't worry Tony, I've got your six."

Xxx

_The dark was moving. Shadows were twisting, writhing, stretching until their intangible quality became something solid, something terrifying. Tony tried to take a step back, but he couldn't move. The warping shadow moved towards him, reaching out, it's arm long, slowly changing into the pale cold arm of a man. Like a disease, a twisting vine the skin on the arm moved from the fingertips and up the rest of the shadow, until it wasn't a shadow anymore, but a tall pale man, eyes red as the blood dripping from its' cruel smile. A glass of brandy was in his hand, long pointed nails curving around the glass._

_"Hello Anthony."_

Tony jerked awake with a gasp.

"Tony?"

Breathing harsh and heavy, he flinched away from the voice, moving away from the warmth he had been leaning into, disoriented.

Gibbs paused, lifting his hands up showing he wasn't a threat. For the past couple hours Tony had been asleep, leaning against his side, with Gibbs' arm wrapped around him. Gibbs had felt more and more of his hard marine exterior be chipped away as the boy curled into his side, pressing his face into his chest, snuffling and murmuring in his sleep.

Instincts and memories that he had tried to bury away and forget about had come back along with a protectiveness that reared its head with a ferocity he wasn't expecting when he heard Tony whisper an apology in his sleep. _In his sleep!_

He had brushed the boys hair away from his face and murmured a reassurance, watching the child settle back into slumber. Things had been peaceful and Gibbs was quite content to sit there for the rest of his life until Tony awoke.

He had been quiet and still one moment, and half a foot away the next.

"Tony? Are you alright?"

The boy's eyes darted around taking in his surroundings, the abandoned park, the empty bag of bread at his feet before landing back at the other man.

Gibbs could see the fear, the caution reflected back in the wide green meeting his blue.

"Mr. Gi-Gibbs? Did I f-fall asleep?"

He nodded, his hands still where Tony could see them.

"Yeah, you were asleep. It's just after three."

Tony blinked and began to get to his feet, a little unsteady as he blinked sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm so-so-sorry I fell asleep Mr. Gibbs. I d-didn't mean to."

Gibbs stood slowly, being sure to keep distance between him and Tony, not wanting to scare the boy further.

"Don't be sorry, Tony, you were tired."

Tony ducked his head, his cheeks pink. He glanced behind him at the trees and then back at Gibbs.

"Mr. Gi-Gibbs?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Th-th-thank you for talking to m-m-me."

Gibbs blinked in surprise then kneeled so he was on the same level as Tony.

"I like talking to you Tony. If you ever need to talk to me about anything, and I mean anything, I want you to call me. Anytime, day or night. If you ever need anything, I will come and help you, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Tony stared at him, wonder and distrust obviously fighting for control. After a long moment, he nodded.

"Good. You still have my card?"

Tony bit his lip and looked down.

"M-my fa-fa-father took it."

Gibbs bit back a growl and pulled another from his wallet.

"Keep this with you. You call me, I'll come. Got it?"

He whispered back so quietly Gibbs had to strain to hear it, but it was there.

"G-got it."

Gibbs smiled gently at the boy who put the card carefully in his pocket, then turned and looked at the trees.

"I sh-should get home Mr. Gi-Gibbs. I'll b-b-be in b-big trouble..."

Tony's voice trailed off and Gibbs' imagination had no problem filling in the blanks of what would happen if Sr. caught Tony sneaking in the house. Putting his hand on Tony's shoulder he looked in the boys eyes.

"Tony, is there something you want to tell me? I can help you."

Tony swallowed hard, his eyes flickering between Gibbs and the trees.

"I have t-t-to g-go Mr. Gibbs."

With a careful ease, he moved out from under Gibbs hand and disappeared into the trees. Gibbs cursed under his breath and took a step towards where the boy had vanished.

If he followed and took the boy from his home, he would have to call social services. And they could send him right back. Gibbs had no proof, just a suspicion. You can't take a child from their home just because you don't like their parents and you have a bad feeling. Other than a bruise on his face, that the boy had a explanation for, he hadn't even seen any injuries. He had nothing that would stand up in a court, nothing to justify the taking of the child from his home.

He sighed and clenched his fists as he turned back to his car.

He needed coffee.

And to open those files.

XxxX

Gibbs pushed open his front door and kicked it shut with crack loud enough to shake the heaven's. Not bothering to stop in his living room or kitchen he made a bee-line to his basement, several thick files and a large coffee in his hands. Dropping everything on his work table he popped the lid of the coffee and stared at the files.

McGee told him the case was solved, they had no reason to look in these files if they didn't want to. The glare he had sent to the younger agent had nearly made the other man lose control of himself. As much as Gibbs hated to admit it though, he knew what he meant, he didn't necessarily want to know what was in these files...but he needed to.

He knew Tony was in trouble.

And Gibbs was going to get him out of it. One way or another.

Taking a deep breath he opened the first file.

…

Two hours later Gibbs compiled everything he found about Anthony Sr.

He was a second generation immigrant from Italy who had inherited his father's business and and turned a small company into a multimillion dollar cooperation using his first wife's money and some less than moral business techniques.

The American dream at its finest.

The FBI had looked into him several times in past couple years for suspected under the table business tactics but nothing had ever stuck.

Speaking of his first wife- he had met Angelica while on a trip to England, and married her less than five months after meeting her. Tony was born only a three months later. That explained the 'whirlwind' romance. More like shot gun wedding.

Angelica had committed suicide right around the time Tony turned six.

After the death of Angelica, the man had remarried three times, his last marriage dissolving only weeks before, until his divorce from Veronica Williams was finalized.

Gibbs snorted in disgust, the woman had been dead less than three years, and he had gained a wife for every one.

From the looks of it, DiNozzo spent most of time chasing younger women, securing business deals, and drinking himself to oblivion in his mansion on a hill.

Tony on his part was a few weeks from turning nine years old, and held dual citizenship between Italy and the US just like his father.

_Almost nine years old. You looks like you're six, seven at most. Nine years old and you've already lost your mother, have a fool of a father and you look about as lonely as a kid can be. _

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his hair, turning back to the files.

There were notes from teachers from Tony's teachers from around the time his mother had died, Gibbs turned the light on them, trying to read the transcripts.

_Mr. DiNozzo,_

_Anthony is an excellent student, he is polite and respectful but is becoming increasingly withdrawn. I am concerned about his home life since the passing of his mother. I would appreciate meeting with you at the soonest possible availability._

_Miss David_

There was another note, this time sent to the head of the school about contacting social services.

_Anthony has come to school several times with numerous bruises, and no explanation. When pressed for reasons, he simply replied that he had an accident with no further elaboration. I am becoming more and more concerned about his physical and emotional state. He no longer participates in class activities, or initiates contact. He will answer if asked a question directly but is very standoffish. He arrived at school this morning with a black eye and still no legitimate reason for the injury. I recommend someone looking into the situation immediately. _

Gibbs flipped another piece of paper, within the next week the teacher had been fired after someone had "found" weed in her desk and Tony had been taken from the school to be taught by a private tutor.

_No wonder he didn't want to talk about school. His teacher was fired and he was dragged away._

Gibbs turned to another sheet of paper.

A copy of an ER report.

A fractured rib, broken arm, multiple lacerations and contusions. A concussion.

A police report was filed, social services were called and it looked like Tony had spoken to a social worker.

The case had been dismissed.

DiNozzo claimed his son had been disturbed since the death of his mother and had run out into the street, being hit by a car. The doctor, DiNozzo's personal physician who had taken over care of Tony, conformed Tony's injuries matched with a hit and run accident.

_Liar. _

Gibbs looked away from the papers, fists clenching in anger.

_So you lost your mother at the age of six and was left with a b*st*rd of a father. Your teachers try to help and you're taken out of school. Your father sent you to the d*mn emergency room and the police send you right back home. How could they do that? How could they look at that man and accept those half *ssed words? Cops? Men and women who are supposed to serve and protect? How many of those people looked in your face, saw the pain, the fear, the sorrow, the hope that they were going to help you, and then sent you right back to that monster?_

_No wonder you didn't want to talk to me. You didn't think I would help. I can't imagine what your dad, what that man must have done to you when you were sent back. You look for help from those who are supposed to save you and they do nothing. _

_Oh Tony._

Gibbs stood and faced his boat, his thoughts running through everything he had seen and heard. He could see the boy in his head, cowering next to the window, his eyes glued to his father, barely able to get the words out. Lies every one of them, but ones he felt were necessary. Experience and let downs had obviously taught him to say what he had to, anything to stay out of trouble.

The thought of someone hurting a child.

The thought of someone hurting his Kelly.

Hurting Tony.

He swallowed back vomit.

Gibbs paced over to the wall, running his hand down his face, his back hit the wall and he slowly slid down it, pulling his phone from his pocket. Not paying attention to the time, he began to dial and listened to it ring again and again. Finally it was picked up and a sleepy Scottish accent greeted him.

_"Hello?"_

"Duck, it's me."

_"Jethro, what can I do for you, at this exceptionally late hour?"_

"What would make a child stutter?"

_"What?"_

"A kid, what would make him stutter?"

The phone was quiet for a moment, he could almost hear the man thinking.

_"Well it depends on the age of the child first of all-"_

"Eight."

_"Eight. Well it could be many number of things Jethro, many children go through a stage of stuttering through the age of 2-6. But millions of grown adults stutter and live happy successful lives. Genetics play a large part in it, and that could be the cause of the child's speech difficulty. A proper speech pathologist can do wonders for a child to help him gain control. It's curious, many times people will stutter around others, but when speaking to themselves or even singing, their voice will be completely normal, not a single hitch. It's quite curious. Did you know that Winston Churchill stuttered? Along with Marlyn Monroe and-"_

"Ducky, this isn't normal circumstances. I...think the boy is being abused..."

_"Oh... well that changes things Jethro. Fear can be a very powerful motivator and if he is in a constant state of anxiety, the speech problem could be linked to abuse but there is no way to tell for certain without meeting the child and examining him myself."_

Gibbs sighed.

"Right. Thanks Duck."

_"Of course. May I ask what brought this up Jethro? Do we have a case pertaining to child abuse?"_

"Not yet Duck, but we do have a situation. I'm going to handle it."

Gibbs snapped the phone shut and pushed both of his hand through his hair, growling in frustration.

Closing his eyes, Gibbs found he couldn't get away from the sight of bright green eyes wide with fright and pale shaking hands gripping his shirt, searching for a lifeline.

_I'm going to get you out of this son, you're not alone anymore._


	5. Crime and Punishment

***Warning Violence***

He closed the back door carefully, making sure it didn't make sound, not even letting the latch catch. He sighed in relief when it was secure, leaning against it and looking watchfully through the kitchen.

"Tony?"

Stifling his cry of surprise, Tony stood at attention before he registered the voice. Miguel was poking his head out of pantry, holding a twenty pound bag of flour with a large rip down the front, giving his dark warm skin a strange powdery cast. Tony gulped and focused on Miguel's bright red nightshirt poking out from his apron, trying not to think about his dream and shadows with that same quality skin.

"Are you alright mi niño? What are you doing here this late? Where did you get that coat?"

Tony bit his lip and stepped forward, maneuvering around the kitchen.

"Miguel? It's th-th-three in the m-morning? What on Earth are you d-d-doing?"

Miguel leaned against the pantry wall and regarded Tony intensely.

"Your father brought home a...lady friend and wanted refreshments. I was dragged out of my bed to prepare something 'catering to their delicate tastes'. Pretencioso bufóns. Now what are you doing?"

Tony looked down and shuffled his feet.

"I w-was in the park. I fe-fe-fell asleep."

Miguel dropped the bag of flour, oblivious to the mess now scattered across the floor. He rushed across the room and picked up the boy, putting him up on the counter. He hurried over and pulled the cord by the pantry calling Mayer and turned back to Tony. With frantic movements he began to check the boy over, watching for new injuries, ignoring old bruises and sore spots, careful not to bump anything he knew Tony was careful with. After he established there was no new injuries he began shouting a mile a minute while his hands started moving in a language all their own. Tony tried not to smile at the Spanish rant, Miguel had been in America for so long that English words were scattered through the Spanish curse words. Tony was always amazed at Miguel's ability to multi-task with his words, especially when it came to reaming him out for doing something he deemed "Stupid" or "Dangerous". Apparently when he was angry, one language just didn't cut it. Miguel was kind of special like that.

Mayer arrived in the middle of this, tying his bathrobe around himself, his gray hair going in several different directions and looking completely frazzled. He looked over at the man ranting in Spanish and waving his hands before turning to Tony in confusion. Not noticing the butler's appearance, the chef continued to rave, marching over to the fridge and pulling the makings of pancakes from it.

Mayer slid to Tony's side.

"Do you know what he's saying?"

Tony shrugged.

"I sp-sp-speak Italian, not Spanish, b-b-but I think he said I s-s-scared him. Or s-s-something like th-that. I'm also pr-pretty sure he s-said if I ever d-d-d-do someth-th-thing th-that st-stupid again, he'll k-k-kill me himself. I do-don't think you w-want me to r-repeat anything else I understand."

Mayer's eyes widened as he looked between the cook and boy. Miguel still hadn't noticed the other man, and there was dark amusement shining in Tony's eyes at the man's anger. If there was anyone in this house he _wasn't_ scared of, it would be Miguel, with Mayer as a close second. The two of them couldn't hurt anyone, especially not him. But still, death threats...that was some level of caring.

Mayer cleared his throat drawing Miguel's attention. Turning to the butler, the man continued to shout in Spanish. The butler drew himself up, his British accent making his words sound harsh and clipped.

"Quiet man, you'll disturb DiNozzo and that bimbo and then it will rain on all our heads. Now what is the matter with you?"

His words heavily accented in his fear, Miguel spoke.

"Apparently our young man here went to the park tonight and _fell asleep there._ He just now got back."

Mayer turned to Tony, his face blank with shock.

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, rubbing his forehead with weariness.

_Here we go._

"Anthony….is this true?"

"Ye-ye-yes but I wa-wasn't alone."

Mayer and Miguel spoke in unison.

"What?"

"Mr. Gi-Gi-Gibbs was there again."

Miguel looked over at Mayer who relaxed slightly. He shook his head slightly and Miguel let out a breath. If Mayer trusted him, then he supposed that would work. For now.

"Why was Agent Gibbs there?"

"He d-d-d-didn't say. It was n-n-nice though. We ta-ta-talked about Doctor Who and my mother and he didn't la-la-laugh at me or make f-f-fun of me. He's n-n-nice to me. He let me k-k-k-keep his coat when it was c-c-c-cold. I think he's m-m-my friend."

"Your...friend."

Tony nodded enthusiastically then turned worried eyes to the men.

"Don't wo-wo-worry, I c-c-can have him be my f-f-f-friend with you two too. I've n-n-n-never had three friends be-be-before."

Mayer and Miguel exchanged sorrowful glances over Tony's head, seeing the boy's joy over having three friends, two of which were paid staff and one was a officer of some sort that they knew nothing about. Miguel sighed and flipped a pancake while Mayer ran a hand through Tony's messy hair, pulling a leaf from the tangled brown.

"We're not worried Tony. You can have lots of friends, we're happy for you."

Tony gave his grin up to the man, and sighed when he saw the pancake Miguel was drenching in blueberry syrup.

His favorite.

Even angry and worried out of his mind, the man was still going to feed him.

Tony grinned ruefully and took the pancake, thanking both men for their concern.

Munching quietly, the boy soaked up the company of the two older men, listening to them take advantage of the unexpected meeting to plan the menu for the following week. It was familiar and safe as his father would never normally demean himself to enter the kitchen, especially with a woman in the house.

Unfortunately this was not a normal night.

He was nearly half way through his pancake when the kitchen door swung open and his bite caught in his throat.

A blond woman with dark brown eyebrows stood in the door way, her silk night gown hanging off kilter, showing more than any eight year should ever see. DiNozzo senior stood behind her, his hands on her waist. He laughed until he looked up, spotting Tony. His smile died and his face turned dark, angry. Tony blinked and looked down at his plate, hoping his father would just keep moving.

_Leave me alone. Please just this once, leave me alone._

The woman stumbled further into the kitchen, slurring her words.

"Who's the kid?"

Miguel looked at Mayer with worry in his eyes. Senior was not going to be happy about this. The man's fists were tightening, going white with strain.

Mayer sighed and moved to stand near Tony, who was hoping if he stared at his feet hard enough they would disappear taking the rest of him with them but he was having no such luck.

"This is Anthony jr. Master Anthony's only son."

The fake blond's jaw swung open in surprise. She swiveled to look at Tony's father.

"You told me you didn't have any children."

Tony winced but stayed silent.

Anthony didn't reply.

"Mercer!"

"Mayer m'am. What can I do for you?"

"I want my things, I'm leaving."

"Ashleigh wait!"

The woman stormed out of the kitchen, Senior following, tossing a glare over his shoulder at his son.

The boy flinched at the blatant hatred in his eyes.

Tony gave a quiet sigh and slid off the counter, abandoning the rest of his pancake.

"Tony… I'm sure he-"

Tony raised a hand and cut him off.

"It's okay M-M-Mayer. Sometimes I w-w-w-wish he didn't have k-k-kids either."

With that he slipped out the door and headed to his room.

Mayer and Miguel looked at each other with knowing looks before Mayer went chasing after DiNozzo and the woman. Watching his friend leave, Miguel looked down at the half eaten pancake and sighed.

Looks like he had a mess to clean up.

Tony stood in his room, knowing his father was going to show up there eventually.

He knew better than to try to hide.

If his father had to look for him…

It was better to just wait for him.

He didn't have to wait long.

His door swung open and then slammed shut with a echo that vibrated throughout the entire mansion.

"You worthless little b*st*rd! How dare you? I had her right where I wanted her and then you have to show up and ruin everything, just like you always do. Just like you ruined your mother. Well I won't let you ruin me."

He grabbed Tony's arm and gripped his shirt, when he noticed the coat still wrapped on his shoulders. He growled and jerked it off of him, shoving the boy to the ground. He held the coat in the air, staring at it like it was a living thing, a living thing he was disgusted to touch.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

Tony's eyes widened. Good news- his father was now distracted away from his latest girlfriend. Bad news- he wasn't going to be happy he was hanging around Mr. Gibbs.

If he told who's coat that was, he would get Mr. Gibbs in trouble. Being in trouble with his father was a horrible thing and he didn't want that for Gibbs. He had been so nice to him, he wasn't going to turn him over to his father.

_He wasn't._

Tony clenched his jaw and looked up at his father from the floor with defiance, for perhaps the first time in his short life.

Roaring in rage Sr. kicked out and caught his son in the ribs, sending him flying back and crashing into his wardrobe. Tony slid to ground, dazed and flinched back when he saw his father come charging at him. His father grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him, hitting him against the hard wood of wardrobe over and over again.

"Where did you get the coat Anthony? What have you been doing?"

He was silent.

"I should have ended this the moment I found out your mother was pregnant. You have done nothing but cause trouble since the day you were born! Your mother didn't want you and neither did I, why would we want you? A pointless, unloved, pathetic mess who can't even get a full sentence out. Your mother couldn't handle having a waste like you as a son Anthony, that's why she killed herself. You drove your mother to suicide, it is _your fault she is dead._"

Tony bit his lip so hard it bled.

"Why were you in the kitchen Anthony?"

_Can't tell about the park. Can't tell about Gibbs. Can't get Miguel or Mayer in trouble._

Tony whispered past his aching jaw.

"I w-w-went to ask ch-chef for a p-pancake."

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room the rest of the weekend?"

"Y-yes."

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you disturb me?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry fa-fa-fa-father."

Sr. snorted.

"No you're not. Not yet. Tell me- who's coat that is Anthony?"

Tony clenched his jaw, his message clear. If he got in trouble for being stupid then so be it, but he wasn't taking Mr. Gibbs down with him.

_ I won't. _

Tony heard a familiar sound but didn't open his eyes to acknowledge it. He could feel his father standing over him and the sound of leather hitting his hand.

"Last chance Anthony."

He squeezed his eyes closed tighter, and stayed silent.

_No._

"Worthless."

Xxx

Someone was in his house.

Gibbs lurched to his feet and went for his gun.

It was nearly four in the morning, who on earth would be in his house?

"Jethro?"

"Ducky?"

The doctor came down the basement stairs and settled himself on the floor next to Gibbs.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You seemed rather distraught over the phone my friend and I couldn't settle myself. You follow your gut Jethro, mine told me to come to you."

Gibbs quirked a smile that faded when he remembered why he had called Ducky in the first place.

The two sat in companionable quiet for a short time.

"I think you need to break your constant silence and talk to me my friend. I cannot read your mind."

Gibbs leaned his head against the wall.

"I just spent the past few hours holding a child who had to sneak out to a park at midnight just to find some peace and quiet. Tony..."

Gibbs sighed and picked up one of the papers scattered on the floor next to him, handing it to the man.

Ducky took the paper and found himself reading an ER report for the mysterious boy Gibbs had mentioned.

"Oh...Jethro..."

"I don't know what I'm doing Duck. I want to get the kid out of there, but I have absolutely no plan past that."

"I don't really think you are required to Jethro. The boy will be the responsibility of either the state or other relatives."

Gibbs shook his head.

"His father is all he has. No one else."

"Then he will become a ward of the state I imagine."

Gibbs growled.

"Over my dead body. Kid's been through enough, last thing I'm going to let happen is him get shuffled from house to house for the next ten years. He needs a home, a family, he needs me."

Gibbs blinked and looked over at Ducky in shock who had a self satisfied expression.

"That's what I thought. He does need you Jethro, and I wager, you need him too."

Gibbs put his head in his hands.

"I have nothing to offer a kid Duck."

Ducky put his hands on his shoulders.

"On the contrary. You can provide a home, safety, peace of mind, and if you gave yourself a chance, I do believe, the father he needs."

Gibbs looked up, sorrow in his eyes.

"I can't be a father again, Duck."

Ducky chuckled softly, his face full of compassion.

"Oh Jethro, you never stopped being a father. I think you'll find that you may be answer to prayer where young Anthony is concerned. Give yourself and the young man a chance Jethro. You have so much to offer, will it hurt you to give to someone who has nothing?"

Gibbs sighed and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Gibbs….yes it is. What? Is he… No I'll be right there."

Gibbs jumped to his feet and rushed to the steps.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs screeched to a halt.

"Ducky, come one!"

Ducky grabbed his coat and chased after his friend.

"What's going on?"

Gibbs fought to get words out of a tight throat.

"I may be an answer to prayer Ducky, but I'm too late. That was the hospital. Tony is in the emergency room. His father just tried to kill him."

…

"Jethro….Jethro...JETHRO!"  
"What Donald?"

"I will put up with your speeding, lack of driving courtesy and general disregard for traffic rules, but you just ran a red light and almost caused a traffic accident! It will do Tony no good if you kill yourself before reaching him!"

Gibbs growled but eased his foot off the accelerator the slightest bit.

"Duck don't you get it? It's already too late. I hesitated instead of following my gut and getting him out of there and now…"

He slammed his foot down again.

Ducky sighed and shook his head, holding tight to the panic bar above his head.

"Jethro...this isn't your fault."

"The hell it isn't."

"Jethro..."

"Ducky… I let him walk back there, and I knew _I knew_ what his father was, what he did. How am I any better than those cops who sent him back? How can I ever ask him to trust me? This is all my fault."

"Oh Jethro, you can not blame yourself. There was nothing you could do. If you took the boy then, he would have been sent back and you would have been able to do nothing. The hospital called you for a reason, the boy must have requested you. There is still a chance to fix this."

Gibbs swung into the hospital parking and was half-way to the door before Ducky even had his seatbelt off. Entering the ER with a burst of energy, he rushed to the front desk.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr."

The woman gave him a measured look and began to type, but before she could answer him, a tall dark man stepped forward and spoke with heavily accented words.

"Mister Gibbs?"

Gibbs spun and looked at the man for a brief before stepping forward.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Who are you?"

"My name is Miguel, I am a friend of Tony's. You are the Gibbs he was telling me about? The policeman?"

Gibbs moved towards the man, and then noticed the butler from the other day standing behind him.

"I'm a _special agent_, NCIS. Are you the one that called me? Where's Tony?"

Miguel waved towards the double doors and Mayer stepped forward.

"We called you, Tony had your card with him and he spoke so highly of you, we hoped that you would be able to...the last time we spoke to police they didn't...he trusts you, that was good enough."

This wasn't clearing things up.

Ducky rushed in and caught sight of Gibbs and the men.

"Jethro?"

He turned to his friend and in a frustrated tone asked-

"Duck, until I know what happened I'm declaring Tony in the protective custody of NCIS and as our medical examiner, find out what where he is and what is going on. You two come with me and tell me what the hell happened."

Gibbs stepped to a quiet corner of the room with Mayer and Miguel close behind him while Ducky began to speak to a nurse.

"The story-now."

Miguel looked to Mayer who sighed and looked at the window.

After a brief beat of silence where Gibbs was tempted to tear the men apart, Mayer began to speak.

"His father and his current mistress caught him in the kitchen. It caused a falling out between the two adults and the elder DiNozzo took his anger out on his son. We've seen a lot of things in that house, but we've never heard anything like that before. They were in his room for over a half an hour and then his father came back downstairs like he was lit on fire, dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. He demanded a car be ready and then he left. I rushed up to the room to check on Anthony and…"

Mayer choked and closed his eyes unable to continue so Miguel picked up, his voice catching.

"I was right behind him and we found Tony on the floor. He did not wake up and...We brought him straight here and called you hoping you would help. We didn't know what else to do."

Mayer looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes as Miguel faded off.

"Agent Gibbs, you must understand. The police have looked at Mr. DiNozzo before regarding the treatment of young Tony and they did nothing but send him back. We tried to tell them what he does, what the child goes through but was to no regard. Anthony did what he does best, he charmed and bought his way out of everything, and Tony was returned. We barely kept our jobs, Tony was hysterical at the thought that we might be forced to leave him. Even when his father...he never acts like...he is a sensitive child, but he is not prone to tantrums. When he believed we were being let go, I thought… we were worried he might...we were very concerned for him. Tony had no one in that house except us. We were frightened that if we went back to the police and they did not believe us again, our card would be up. We couldn't leave Tony alone and we couldn't run away with him, that's kidnapping. There was no way to win. No way to stop him from getting hurt. Please agent Gibbs. Please believe us, please do not send him back to his father."

Gibbs studied both men and saw nothing but worry for Tony and fear that once again those that should protect him would send him right back to the lions den.

"He's not going back to his father. I promise."

The men both sighed in relief and collapsed into chairs. Gibbs looked around the room and saw that Ducky had disappeared into the double doors, which meant that he was making some progress.

Looking around the dismal waiting room, Gibbs clenched his fists and spoke to the men quietly.

"I'm grabbing some coffee, it's going to be a long night."

As he turned away he muttered to himself.

"And when I find DiNozzo, it'll be his last d*mn night."

**Papa Gibbs is coming in full force now...**


	6. Painkillers

Gibbs, with his coffee, Ducky and the doctor entered the waiting room at the same time.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?"

"Here."

Gibbs stepped forward.

The doctor looked at him critically.

Gibbs held up his badge, cutting him off before he could speak.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Protection Custody for Tony DiNozzo. What's his status?"

"Hmm...right. I'm Doctor Crayel, You may want to take a seat, this will take a moment."

Ducky and the doctor and sat across from Mayer and Miguel while Gibbs remained standing until Ducky pulled quite forcefully on his sleeve, bringing the man to his chair.

"Anthony's injuries are numerous, but with time he should recover fully, please know that before we get started."

The four of them nodded.

"Now, we'll start with what brought Anthony to us today. He has one broken rib on the left side and three that are fractured, one on the left, two on the right, though they are all heavily bruised. His left shoulder is dislocated and there is a lot of damage on his back and shoulders. There is deep muscle bruising along with multiple lacerations."

"A belt." Mayer murmured putting his head in his hands.

"Excuse me?"

The chef spoke up for Mayer, looking green.

"Anthony Senior will often go after Tony with his belt."

The doctor pursed his lips and nodded thoughtfully.

"That would do it. The metal buckle… that would fit the injury perfectly. With the right strength and intensity behind the blows. There are several areas where the back was cut into deeply, while other places are simply bruised. He had to be sutured so we'll have to keep an eye on the stitches."

Gibbs struggled to keep control of both stomach and temper.

"The young man also has a slight concussion, nothing serious, just something we need to keep an eye on. Right now our biggest concern is keeping his back clean and free of infection and pumping him full of blood. He lost quite a large amount and considering his size it is imperative we get it back up to normal levels. "

Ducky nodded.

"Now this brings us to something else. His size. Our information says that he is nearly nine years old, by the age of nine the average boy is supposed to have come to 75% of his average adult height which would be roughly 49 inches tall and about 60 some odd pounds. Anthony is 46 inches tall and weights about 47 pounds. That is the size of the average seven year old and grossly under weight for his age. He is malnourished and shows signs of past abuse. Much of it was covered by the new injuries, but there was definite evidence of previous injury."

Miguel spoke up again.

"His father frequently took him from his meals as a form of punishment. He would often go days without eating because DiNozzo senior would be angry at him for some imagined slight. He would sneak into the kitchen at night and I would bring him food when his father wouldn't see, but I could never get as much in him as he lost."

Gibbs sighed closing his eyes tightly. He knew the boy was too small, but taking his food from him as a punishment? Starving your own child?

He clenched his fists, anger like fire rushing through his blood, burning every cell, imprinting every part of him. There was so much he wanted to do. He wanted to get out his sniper rifle, and end Senior. Go hunt the man down and take him apart piece by piece. Make him feel the fear his son felt.

He could feel the change then.

The decision he made.

The moment he knew Ducky was right.

He was still a father.

Because he put the hatred aside and asked a question that was more important than his anger. His voice was quiet, shaking with rage.

"Where is Tony now?"

The doctor stood and the others mimicked him.

"He's been moved to intensive care in the children's ward. I'll take you to him."

Gibbs raised a hand.

"There will be someone staying with him twenty-four/seven."

The doctor looked ready to protest.

"Only family-"

"All due respect Doctor Crayel, his family is what did this. He is being taken from his father and is in my protective custody from now on. There _will be_ someone with him at all times."

The doctor sighed and nodded,

"Yes sir."

Gibbs swallowed hard, his thoughts full of someone else who would call him sir, with pained green eyes wide with dark humor, childish lips twitching with an almost smile.

He shook his thoughts off and followed the doctor with Ducky beside him, leaving Mayer and Miguel behind.

"Agent Gibbs, please. Tony means so much to us. Please, may we see him?"

Gibbs paused looking back at the men, seeing the desperation and fear written across their faces.

"Don't worry. I won't keep you from Tony."

He turned away and followed the doctors through the doors to the young man waiting for him.

…

He was so small.

Gibbs stood in the doorway staring at the boy, feeling the rush of guilt, responsibility, pain come washing over him.

Tony was laying in the bed, turned on his side to keep pressure of his back, his left side up and cushioned with pillows, keeping his slight weight off injured shoulder and ribs.

_He looks so...broken._

Ducky stood next to him, looking between his long time friend, and the boy who had accidentally turned their world upside down.

"He's asleep."

Gibbs shook himself from his thoughts, but didn't stop staring.

"What?"

"He's still sedated Jethro. He won't wake up yet if you want to get closer."

Gibbs nodded but didn't move.

"Jethro...you heard the doctor. He's going to recover. Everything is going to be alright."

He shook his head, quiet fear on his face.

"But it shouldn't have happened Duck. I should have stopped this. And we still don't know where his b*st*rd father is."

"Leroy."

Gibbs tore his eyes away Tony and turned to Ducky.

"You're here now. Go be with your boy. He needs you."

Gibbs sighed and nodded.

Stepping forward he called back softly to his friend.

"Never call me that again Duck."

Ducky chuckled softly to himself.

"Desperate times..."

XxxX

"Okay how about this one, What happens when werewolves eat garlic? His bark becomes worse than his bite! Ha! Anything?... No, that one was stupid, you guys are right."

"Abby?"

The dark head popped up from the bowl of water she was talking to and searched out the voice.

"Gibbs! What are you doing here bossman? I thought you had the weekend off rotation. And it's late! It's like ten thirty in the morning!"

"Need a favor. Who are you talking too?"

Abby grinned.

"My sea monkeys! I'm a mommy now Gibbs, and these are my babies! Would you like to be the godfather?"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and handed her the large cup of her life blood as an answer.

She winked and took a gulp of her Caff-pow.

"Think about it Gibbs. Now what can I do for you?"

"I need custody papers."

Abby looked up, surprise in her eyes.

"Custody… shouldn't you have Tim or Kate do this?"

Gibbs leveled a gentled version of his glare at her.

"This isn't pertaining to an ongoing case Abs, I just need this as a favor. Please."

Her mouth dropped open at the 'please', then snapped back shut.

"Of course boss man, anything else?"

"No, Abs, I owe you one."

She smiled at his retreating figure and called out.

"I'll settle for a story, I have to know now."

He waved a hand out and she smiled.

Later.

Right.

…

Hearing the commotion outside his office door could only mean one thing.

Gibbs wanted to see him.

Director Morrow sighed and leaned back in his chair, waiting for the inevitable flinging open of his door, and the thunderstorm brewing over something or another. Gibbs seldom came to 'visit' unless he was seriously angry about something.

For the life of him though, he couldn't think of what he had done to anger the agent now. The man wasn't even supposed to be here! His team was off rotation. What could possibly be wrong now?

Many of his higher-ups thought that Morrow let Gibbs get away with too much, but Morrow knew that they didn't- without Gibbs here, Scuito and Mallard would be out the door, and without the three of them, this place lost all it's edge. NCIS was full of good, dedicated agents, but Gibbs was a cut above the rest, and he had proven it again and again. Morrow figured the man had earned himself a little leeway when it came to the sh*tstorm that was bureaucracy.

Hearing the noise outside his door that was his secretary giving up in frustration he smiled and began counting in his head. Three...two...one…

**Knock knock knock**

What?

He never knocked.

Whatever this was, it was something big.

"Come on in."

Gibbs walked in, respect and worry painted on his face where frustration and thinly veiled contempt usually lay.

Wow. Whatever he wanted, he wanted it bad.

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?"

"The Henderson case."

"Yes, your team wrapped that up nicely, pass along my compliments. Is there problem with it?"

"No, but it revealed another issue. One of our previous suspects was abusing his son and is now on the lam."

Morrow narrowed his eyes.

"That is an unfortunate turn of events, but I'm afraid it has to be handled by local authorities..."

Gibbs stepped closer to his desk and dropped some files down.

"It has."

Morrow looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

Gibbs opened the file and began to flip through the pages, outlining and explaining what he had found, his experiences with the boy and his father, what Williams had revealed and how Tony had ended up in the hospital the night before with Gibbs being called in by the staff.

Morrow felt his anger mounting with every word. He had a grandson about Tony's age and the idea of someone hurting a child…

He clenched his fists and studied Gibbs.

The man's face was alive with anger and worry, and he was speaking more now than Morrow had ever heard at one time during his entire tenure leading the agency.

Gibbs faced the director.

"I've been at the hospital for the since I got the call and I need to get back to him, I just came back to speak to you and get some things in order. Director, every time someone comes to help this kid they send him back, let him down. He's alone. He needs someone in his corner. He needs us."

Morrow looked down at the papers, focusing on the ER report and previous disregarded medical information.

"They turned down evidence?"

"And sent him back."

Morrow growled in his throat.

"No sign of his father?"

Gibbs shook his head with barely contained rage.

"Disappeared without a trace."

"You have custody papers?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Get them filled out and I'll make some calls. See if I can get this ball in our court. Send McGee and Todd out to the crime scene and have a BOLO put out for DiNozzo, we'll find him."

Gibbs gave a brief nod and gathered up the papers, turning to go.

"Gibbs, who is with the boy now?"

"Ducky's with him now and the family cook and butler are waiting my okay to see him. Apparently they were better family to Tony than his father ever was. They're the ones who called me. The kid means the world to them."

Morrow nodded and watched as Gibbs started to the door.

Before he left the room however, he paused at the door.

"Tom...thank you."

Morrow blinked in shock.

A knock and a thank you.

He turned to look out his window.

Somewhere pigs had to be flying.

XxxX

"'The spell was broken. My uncle learned to laugh, and I learned to cry. The secret garden is always open now. Open, and awake, and alive. If you look the right way, you can see that the whole world is a garden.'"

A stifled moan came from the bed.

Gibbs looked up from the book to see the boy start to stir. He had woken up about thirty minutes before hand, confused and disoriented, not saying anything, just looking around the room with pained fuzzy eyes.

The doctor had administrated some more painkillers that knocked the kid flat on his back and told Gibbs that he would come around within the next hour or so.

Looks like the time line had moved up.

"Tony? You with me bud?"

The boy groaned, and opened his eyes, blinking several times.

"M-m-mr. Gibbs?"

"Hey kid. How you feeling?"

Tony looked at him carefully for a minute before breaking out in a toothy grin.

Gibbs blinked in surprise.

The smile was full, warm...and a little bit off.

"Mistah Gi-Gi-Gibbs! Hi! Are w-w-we back at the park? I th-th-thought I w-was in the hospital! D-d-do you know how I g-got here? I w-w-was g-g-going to the p-park, but I th-think I got l-lost. Your co-co-coat smells g-g-good, I sl-sl-slept with it in my p-p-p-pillow. It m-m-made me f-f-feel safe. Don't tell m-m-my fa-fa-father. He'll try to t-t-take it. That's wh-wh-why I hide Or-Orso under m-m-my bed. He s-s-says I'm a b-b-baby and he'll t-t-take him away. Y-y-y-you won't t-t-tell, will you m-m-mistah Gi-Gi-Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, trying to follow the garbled logic that Tony's medicated brain was on.

"I won't tell Tony, I promise."

Tony beamed up at him.

"Th-th-thanks Gibbs. I told M-M-Miguel you w-w-were nice. He d-d-didn't believe me. B-b-ut that is alright. He and Mayer w-w-watch out f-for me. They are my b-b-best friends. Miguel sh-shouts in Sp-Sp-Spanish a lot and it ma-makes Mayer angry because he only sp-speaks English which is the same in Gr-Great Br-Britain as it is in America."

_Is this from the concussion? Should I call the doctor back in?_

"That's...nice Tony."

Tony looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"Mistah Gi-Gibbs, you're n-nice. Can you k-k-k-keep a secret?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah, Tony, I can keep a secret."

Tony leaned towards Gibbs, wincing. He noticed and came closer to the bed. Tony glanced around himself in exaggerated secrecy and then whispered to Gibbs.

"M-m-my father doesn't like me v-v-very much. He s-s-said he didn't have any k-k-kids. S-sometime I wish he didn't have k-k-kids either."

_Oh Tony._

Gibbs put his hands on Tony's face, mindful of the bruises adorning the sensitive skin.

"Listen to me kid, you don't have to go back to him. Everything's going to be alright."

Tony snorted and stretched his arms out, studying his hands like they were something fascinating.

"It's n-n-not nice to lie Mr. Gi-Gibbs. I told M-M-Miguel you were nice, and n-n-nice people d-d-don't lie. Look at the c-c-colors!"

"I'm not lying Tony. You're going to be alright. Colors?"

Gibbs looked around the room. It was painted a pale green, honestly reminded him of sea sickness and the paintings on the walls were all of farm and field scenes. He supposed it was colorful in a way.

"Rainbows m-m-mister Gibbs! I love rainbows! There is so much c-c-c-color, hope, promise. I wi-wi-wish my father was like you Mistah Gi-Gi-Gibbs. No one ever l-l-listens to me like you do. It's n-n-nice. You're nice. D-d-d-don't ever be d-different! I l-l-like you just like this! Y-your hair is grey, I like that color. And b-b-blue. L-l-like your eyes. M-m-my eyes are g-green. L-l-like my moms. She d-d-didn't like be c-c-called that. M-m-mother was m-mother, but I c-c-called her m-mom in my head. D-don't tell fa-fa-father I called her th-that. I n-never ca-called him dad. Wh-where are we? This isn't the p-p-park."

"The hospital, Tony. You're in the hospital."

"Jethro?"

Gibbs turned and sighed in relief when he saw the doctor.

"Oh Duck, thank goodness. I think he's..."

"Having a reaction to the painkillers. Yes I gathered. I heard most of it, I was just waiting for a good time to step in. I'll speak to the doctor about finding a substitution. We should be grateful, he seems to be confused and delirious but we are lucky he is not facing nightmares. They can be quite vicious while under the influence of painkillers when one has an adverse reaction to them."

Gibbs pushed his hand through his hair.

Nightmares.

Like the kid didn't have enough to deal with.

As if reading the other man's mind, Ducky patted his friends arm.

"One problem at a time Jethro, at the moment he is fine. Where have his friends gone to?"

"They went back to the house to speak to McGee and Todd. Witness statements and opening the scene, anything they can remember on where Senior could be going."

"There's been no sign of him?"

Gibbs didn't answer, only clenched his fists and turned back to the boy, seeing that he was noticing other people in the room.

Tony looked up from his hands, which had once again drawn his attention, and stared intently at Ducky. Even under the influence of painkillers, instinct took over.

Tony shrunk back on the bed, his eyes darting between Gibbs and Ducky as if wondering if Gibbs would be a help or hinderance if the new man was someone to be feared. He licked his lips and gripped the sheets, confused, tired and just plain old wore out. He had no idea what was happening, but he was gathering things quickly now that he had managed to shut up. Someone had given him painkillers, which made him talk non-stop. His father never let him have them, he wanted things quiet. Especially him. As the saying went, out of sight (and hearing), out of mind. So if he had painkillers, he must be in the hospital, which meant that his father's personal physician, Doctor Griffin, hadn't come to retrieve him. Which meant his father was still sleeping off the alcohol. And depending on what Tony had said under the influence of the drugs...He was in so much trouble. Was this new man a colleague of Doctor Griffin's? Here to take him home?

Tony gulped and bit his lip, his knuckled turning white and he continued to hold on to the blankets.

Gibbs stepped forward, seeing the panic rising in his Tony's eyes.

He put his hand on Tony's shoulder, feeling the flinch as Tony looked up at him, acknowledged that he was a friend, and then back to Ducky, the stranger.

"Tony, this is my friend, Doctor Mallard. We call him Ducky."

Two words connected through to Tony's drug fogged mind.

Friend and Ducky.

He relaxed, trusting Gibbs instinctively, if he said the man was a friend, then he was a friend. Gibbs was nice, he hadn't given him a reason to doubt him yet.

Besides, there was one other small reason to like the new man.

"Ducky? A D-d-duck? Jim! Y-ou're a p-p-p-person now! Wow! Y-y-you're a grown up! You c-c-can buy your own b-bread. I d-d-don't have any. D-d-d-do you want some? I can f-f-f-find some! Mr. Gi-Gi-Gibbs, will you h-help me find J-J-Jim some bread?"

Gibbs choked back laughter as he replied quietly.

"Yeah Tony. I'll find Jim some bread. Close your eyes bud, get some rest."

Tony shook his head, his eyes drooping.

"N-n-no. I d-don't want you to le-le-leave."

All laughter gone, Gibbs found his throat tight.

"Sleep Tony. I've got your six. You won't be alone. I promise."

Tony blinked sleepily and nodded, closing his eyes.

Gibbs stepped away, but Tony's hand shot out, his thin fingers wrapped around Gibbs wrist.

"St-stay. Please"

Gibbs maneuvered his hand around until he was holding Tony's, rubbing small circles on the back of his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I won't leave you."

Tony slipped asleep, his hand going limp, but Gibbs didn't let go. Looking down at the boy, he whispered again.

"I won't leave you."

…

If Morrow had been surprised at Gibbs' behavior earlier, he was shocked now.

The gruff agent was sitting next to the bed holding a thin and bruised boy that was sleeping soundly. Gibbs had a book open in his lap, reading glasses perched on his nose and was reading aloud in a slow and steady voice.

" 'Pan, who and what art thou?' he cried huskily.

'I'm youth, I'm joy,' Peter answered at a venture, 'I'm a little bird that has broken out of the egg.'"

"Peter Pan."

Gibbs didn't look up at the director, he merely watched the boy on the bed.

Morrow sat on the chair across from Gibbs eyeing the pile of book stacked next to his seat.

"The boy who never grew up."

Gibbs reached out and gently brushed the hair out out of Tony's face.

"And some boys grow up too soon."

Morrow nodded and looked at the boy, sleeping peacefully.

"As long as he's still here, you still have time."

Gibbs looked to the director who held out a piece of paper.

"I have connections in the court, if you want Tony to be yours, this can make it happen. I cleared it with the District Attorney, he owes me a favor and he says this can never be challenged, once we sign off on the papers, Senior will never be able to take him back. If you decide you don't want to do this however, he goes in the system and finds another family or bides his time...either way he'll be in a better situation than he was."

"You don't know that. If he goes to the state you don't know where he will end up." Gibbs whispered, his thoughts still whirling with the words-

_If you want Tony to be yours._

Did he?

Could he handle having another child?

The fingerprints they left behind?

The memories that never really went away?

Could he do it again?

Childish laughter echoing through his home?

Would Tony even be able to laugh again?

He had been through so much.

He looked to Tony.

Could he really turn away?

Tony.

His Tony.

His son?

_His._

Nothing had ever felt so right.

Not since he had held his own daughter and whispered that he would love her always.

Always.

Could he do it again?

Yes.

His Tony.

He took the papers.


	7. The Devil's in the Backstory

**If there really is a song out there somewhere with the title "Reflections of the Imploding Hematophagia Soul" I am really sorry for using your name. Also if that really is your song name...interesting choice. That is some kind of special.  
Please review and tell me what you think! **

Mayer and Miguel looked at each other with apprehension. The restored two story house was nothing compared to the mansion that they had worked in for the past couple decades, but there something about it that was much more intimidating.

Or maybe it was the man living inside of it.

"Try the doorbell again."

Mayer shook his head.

"I don't think it works."

Miguel reached out and knocked on the door.

The two men stood in silence, anxiously waiting.

"He did ask us to come here..."

Miguel looked at Mayer skeptically.

"I don't know what you heard, but I don't remember much asking. I believe he _told_ us to come here no asking involved. There's no answer."

Mayer sighed and tried the knob.

"It's open, should we just...?"

Together the men stepped into the house.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Up here."

The two went up the stairs and followed the noise the last room down the hall. The men found themselves standing in a bedroom with boxes and old furniture stacked and piled in every spare corner.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Here."

Gibbs handed Mayer a box and he stumbled back under the weight.

Miguel looked around in confusion.

"I don't understand."

Gibbs turned his back to the men as he began to open another box and sort through it's contents.

"Doctor Mallard is in the hospital with Tony, he'll be released by the end of the week and then you can see him, but for now you're helping me."

Miguel looked at Mayer in distress.

"We have to wait that long?"

Gibbs looked at the contents of a box and raised his eyebrows before sealing it back shut.

"Yes. Right now Tony is confused and hurting. This isn't the time for the two of you to go in and start baring your hearts. He knows you both love him and he'll need your help getting settled."

"Settled?"

"As soon as Tony gets out he's coming to stay with me."

Mayer looked around the room with new appreciation still holding the heavy box.

"So we're fixing up his room?"

"Yup."

Two men glanced at each other and agreed silently. They had been kept from Tony before during one of Senior's legendary fits of rage, a couple more days wouldn't hurt them. Besides the way Gibbs was talking, Tony wasn't spending any time alone.

Miguel nodded and picked up a box before looking back at the agent.

"We will gladly help our Tony Agent Gibbs, but why do you want us?"

Gibbs paused in his work and turned to the men.

"Because you're going to talk to me while you help. I need some answers."

Mayer and Miguel both took a half step back, knowing where this was going. They glanced at each other as Mayer choked out-

"No Agent Gibbs, you don't want to know. Can't you just let Tony move on?"

Gibbs straightened.

"Tony is moving on. He will be safe and cared for here, this information isn't for him, but for me. I need to understand."

Miguel sighed and looked to Mayer who ran a hand down his face.

"Alright Agent Gibbs, but it isn't a happy story."

Gibbs picked up another box.

"Of course it isn't. If it was, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The three began sorting the room in silence before Miguel asked Gibbs what he wanted to know first.

"Tell me about his mother."

Mayer tilted his head to the ceiling and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh that woman. Tony thought the sun rose and set on her command. She was...very flawed, but she did love him in a way. Anthony and Angelica met in England and had an indiscretion that became our beloved Tony. Anthony was not pleased by the turn of events but Angelica was overjoyed, she was under the impression that she was unable to bear children. She was so happy...until she moved to America with Anthony and found just who she had married. She and Anthony fought all the time, over money, Anthony's affairs even over Tony, and Angelica began turning to alcohol and antidepressants to combat the stress of the situation. She began checking out from reality and had such mood swings. One day she would hold Tony close to her and act like she loved him more than anything and the next day she would shove him aside like he was nothing. It was very hard on him, but he would never stop going to her. Everyday he would search her out, the boy was starved for affection even then. He knew it was a fifty/fifty chance that she would smile at him or push him away, but he always took the chance. More often than not, if she was drunk enough she wouldn't even notice he was there and he would just sit by her, happy to be with her. It was odd though...at least once a week he would manage to get her to sit down and watch a movie with her. Something different each time, she would pick, and usually it was something a child shouldn't even watch. Many of them gave him nightmares, but if he could convince her to escape into a film instead of the bottle he would. I can remember every movie they ever watched. He can too, if you ask him. Kid remembers everything..."

Mayer paused and rubbed his hand over the top of a box before began speaking again.

"Angelica was a happy, beautiful woman who loved her son. We never doubted that she loved Tony, but years of being married to Anthony took its toll. And her love of Tony was lost somewhere in all the heartbreak. She simply couldn't do it anymore. Tony walked into the music room one day and found her. She had hanged herself."

Gibbs stopped the steady work he had been doing as he listened.

He didn't know Tony had been the one to find his mother.

"Tony interrupted a business meeting of his father's to tell him. The boy was inconsolable and created quite a scene in the meeting, understandable considering he was only six years old and what he had seen. His father was...enraged at the interruption. And then when he realized what had happened to Angelica. That was the first day he took his anger out on Tony. He had never paid attention to Tony, ignored him to point of neglect but he had never physically hurt him. Not until then. After discovering his wife, speaking to the police and realizing that he had lost a lucrative business deal, he just...snapped."

Miguel picked up from here.

"Tony was in his room Mayer and I. Mayer had found him in the hallway, left alone and heartbroken. We were trying to calm him down, comfort him, when his father came. We thought...we thought the loss of his wife had made Anthony realize what he still had. We thought he wanted to be with his son so they could grieve together. We went downstairs and didn't hear anything from them for hours."

Gibbs clenched his fists not wanting to hear the rest of the story. He knew where it was going just from hearing the guilt in Miguel's voice. The regret from not seeing what was about to happen.

Mayer began again.

"Anthony came back downstairs several hours later and left, saying he wouldn't be back for a few days. Didn't say where he was going or what he was doing, just left. I had a very bad feeling so we went looking for Tony. I found him in his closet, curled up under a rack of clothes. He wouldn't come out, wouldn't even let me touch him. I sat in there with him for hours trying to get him to come out so I could make sure he was okay. He didn't say a word, didn't cry, just buried himself as far back in the dark as he could. He would move away from me every time I came near. He stayed in the closet for over a day. Didn't eat, didn't make a sound, didn't even leave to use the restroom. Finally, finally he crawled into my lap and I carried him out. It was plain that something was wrong so I laid him on his bed and it was obvious to see..."

Mayer choked and turned away shaking his head.

Gibbs dipped his head and spoke quietly.

"That's when the abuse started."

Miguel nodded, looking to his friend.

"I had been with Mayer when Tony wouldn't come out and when Mayer laid him down, we didn't know what to do so we called Doctor Griffin, the DiNozzo's personal physician to come and check on him. There were several deep bruises, a cracked rib and some sprains. The doctor assured us he would file a police report and we trusted him to take care of it… we didn't realize that he was already bought and paid for. We stayed next to Tony all night and when he woke up… he had a stutter. Griffin said that Tony had suffered a psychotic break. Between the death of his mother, discovering her body and the fall out between him and his father, it was all too much. I told him he was full of sh*t."

Mayer leaned against the wall and rubbed his forehead.

"Tony has had the stutter since that day, it isn't apparent when he sings and some days it's worse than others, we honestly believe that if he was away from his father permanently it would go away. When his father leaves for business, we notice it less and less, but when he's home, it's hard to miss. Tony didn't suffer a psychotic anything, he was just tired and frightened and he's been frightened since that day."

Miguel stacked the last box in the hall.

"Please Agent Gibbs..."

Gibbs nodded. He had heard enough and he could see that Miguel and Mayer were at the edge of their composure.

"Yeah. Let's get these downstairs."

Mayer and Miguel nodded thankfully and shot out of the door, their arms full of boxes.

Gibbs paused in the room to glance around, his thoughts whirling with everything he had learned.

_Oh Tony. Has anything ever gone right for you? I'm going to take care of you Kid, I promise no one is going to hurt you again._

XxxX

Abby was bouncing in her lab, music blaring and slowly going into caffeine withdrawals.

She spinning in a circle, holding the bloody tee-shirt that she had just finished analyzing, her work day was finally finished.

Off-key but making up for it with enthusiasm, she sang out-

"And the vampire screamed cheeeeessssseeeeee!"

"I thought vampires only ate blood? Where does cheese fit in?"

Abby turned, hair spinning and found herself face to face with the director who was holding a Caff-Pow.

"Director Morrow! Hi! Vampires drink blood. The vampire in the song isn't eating cheese, he's looking for himself in a world full of prejudice. And when he finds that he can't see himself in the mirror, he goes searching for someone to take his picture."

Director Morrow nodded in understanding.

"I see, so the vampire screaming cheese-"

"Is him getting his photo taken and finally discovering himself. It's a great song."

"Uh-Huh. I thought they couldn't be photographed either?"

Abby shrugged.

"Artist's creative license."

"Alright I'll buy that. What's it called?" Morrow asked while looking at the speakers, trying not to wince.

"Reflections of the Imploding Hematophagia Soul. Is that for me?"

She asked gesturing to the cup in his hand.

"Yes, it is. Doctor Mallard said you were probably running low. Would you mind...turning that down, I need to speak with you."

Abby snatched the remote from her skirt pocket and hit the button, curiosity overruling her need for music. She sipped the drink while waiting for the director to stop gazing around the lab.

"What can I do for you super Bossman?"

"Super-? Okay. Right. Did Special Agent Gibbs come to you about some custody papers regarding an Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?"

Abby narrowed her eyes and drew back her shoulders.

"That depends. Did he talk to you about these supposed papers? Because if he didn't, I have no idea what you are talking about and Gibbs has done nothing wrong."

Morrow chuckled.

"Relax Ms. Scuito, Gibbs isn't in any trouble, I'm helping him with the young boy's case. The child, Tony, is in the hospital and I was wondering if you could help us out."

Abby's eyes glittered. Anything to help Gibbs and especially anything for a kid in trouble.

"Of course, what do you need?"

Morrow held out a paper. Abby reached out and began reading, her face lighting up at the things listed. She smiled and looked up at the director, beaming.

"You want me to take NCIS money...and go buy board games?"

XxxX

Tony stared at the ceiling in confusion. He was still in the hospital.

This was so weird.

Normally his father had the family physician come and drag him out of there by now.

Actually most of the time, he never even made it to the hospital.

Mayer would just get him back to his bed and call Doctor Griffin and wait anxiously by his bedside until the doctor arrived to put him back together.

Whenever he was in the hospital it was bad.

Really bad.

And he was in an unbelievable amount of trouble when he got home.

He hated the hospital. The couple days of freedom wasn't worth the punishment when he got back. He would prefer to just be left alone.

Tony sighed as he wondered to himself.

_Did other kids have to deal with this?_

He didn't think so.

He blinked and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes without moving.

Yeah he was pretty sure other kids didn't have to go through things like this.

He sure wished he didn't have to anymore.

Maybe one day he wouldn't.

He would be going home soon and once his father got a hold of him...

Maybe this time he would take it too far.

Maybe this time he wouldn't wake up.

Tony wasn't sure if that scared him or relieved him.

He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes over, lighting them on Gibbs' figure. The room was dark, the blinds pulled and the lights off. The man was illuminated by the glowing figures on the machines and the glow coming from the bathroom.

It took too much energy to look at him.

Why was he even here?

Oh that's right.

Painkillers.

They always made him see things, most the time things he didn't like.

Vampires in the canopy.

Shadows in his window.

His father.

Everywhere his father.

Tony swallowed a suddenly dry throat and forced his thoughts on something else. Anything else.

Gibbs.

The man was talking.

Wait….was he actually here?

"Wh-what?"

Gibbs reached a gentle hand out and brushed the hair out of Tony's face, keeping eye contact with him all the time.

"Yeah, I'm actually here Tony."

Tony looked at him incredulously.

"You're speaking out loud Tony."

He stared at the older man.

_No I'm not._

_I'm thinking._

_Aren't I?_

"No kid. You're talking."

"Oh. So-so-sorry. Did I w-w-wake you up?"

Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

"No, I was awake."

Tony nodded, happy to he hadn't woken the man but still looking confused.

So he had been talking aloud. That explained nothing. What was Gibbs doing here? And why would he want to be here? His father was never by his bedside when he was hurt. He was usually the one who put him the state where he needed to _be_ in bed.

Tony looked closer at Gibbs. He had a funny look in his eye, like he was trying not to cry. His father always said that men didn't cry but Mr. Gibbs looked like he couldn't decide whether he was going to start sobbing or start shooting someone. Tony really wasn't sure which one would surprise him more. Mr. Gibbs did say he was like a police man. He _could_ shoot people, if he wanted.

_Focus Tony._

"Gi-Gi-Gibbs?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"Wh-why...what… I d-d-don't understand. I m-m-mean...you're here...b-b-but why?"

Gibbs gave a slight smile to the boy, his own thoughts reeling.

"Because you need me Tony."

That didn't clear anything up.

"Wh-what?"

"Tony, I need you to listen to me. Remember I told you, you could tell me anything?"

Tony nodded.

"No matter what you say, I will believe you and I will help you. Do you believe me?"

Tony didn't move.

Gibbs sighed and tried another tactic.

"Tony, I'm a marine, do you know what that means?"

He shook his head.

"Semper Fi. Always Faithful. No man gets left behind. I'm not leaving you Tony. Not ever. I've got your six. Do you trust me?"

Tony stared at him for a long moment, his gaze measured and careful, weighing what he had learned of Gibbs versus his experience with every other person who had promised to help him, to take care of him and then let him down.

Tony tilted his head and replied quietly.

"I d-don't know y-yet."

Gibbs dipped his head.

"Fair enough. Let me prove it to you."

"How?"

"Tell me what happened."

Tony paled.

"I…it w-w-was….an accident."

Gibbs kneeled next to the bed, eye level with Tony.

"Tony. If you tell me the truth, I promise that you don't have to go back. You will go somewhere safe. He will never hurt you again. Please. Tell me the truth."

Tony looked at him and Gibbs could see it.

He could see how badly Tony wanted to tell him.

How much he wanted to trust him.

He whispered.

"I can't."

Gibbs followed suit and whispered back.

"Why not?"

"He'll kn-know."

Gibbs shook his head.

"No Tony. I'll keep you safe. Semper Fi. No one will hurt you again. I promise."

Tony was quiet.

And then.

"I was in the k-kitchen. I wasn't s-s-supposed to b-be. He and his g-girlfriend found me. She d-d-didn't know...he told her he didn't h-h-have any kids."

Gibbs clenched his fists but kept them under the bed, where Tony wouldn't see.

"She was upset. Fa-fa-father w-w-was angry. And d-d-drunk. He's always d-d-drunk when he's around m-m-me."

He looked up at Gibbs, begging for him to understand.

"I d-disobeyed and he p-p-punished me for it. He just… when he d-d-d-drinks… he gets so angry. Wh-wh-when he's around me, h-h-he gets angry. H-he ca-came in and w-w-was y-yelling. He w-w-wanted to kn-kn-know-"

Tony looked at Gibbs then back at the ceiling.

He didn't need to know.

Not about the coat.

He would get angry.

Tony couldn't handle anymore angry adults.

"What did he want to know Tony?"

"Wh-why I was in the kitchen." He whispered.

Gibbs nodded, not quite believing.

"Tony, you need to tell me, did your father do this?"

It was so quiet he could barely hear it.

"Yes."

"Okay."

He stood.

Tony watched in fear as he stepped away.

He was leaving.

He was leaving him.

"Gi-Gibbs?"

He turned back, a soft smile gentling steel eyes.

"I have to make a phone call Tony. I'm going to make this better. I'll be right back. I promise. I told you I won't leave you remember?"

Tony nodded and whispered.

"Semper Fi."

Gibbs smiled.

"Exactly, Semper Fi. I'll be right back."

He put his hand on top of Tony's head and gently brushed his hair out of his face waiting until he saw Tony's small smile.

He leaned down until he was at eye level with the boy.

"Tony, I promise, I am coming right back. I am calling the people I work with and we are going to make sure that your father will never bother you again. I'm going to keep you safe. Okay?"

Tony nodded.

"Okay. You'll b-be r-right back?"

"Right back."

Tony dipped his head in permission for Gibbs to leave.

Gibbs slipped out the door and down the hall to the waiting room to call McGee and Todd. Turning towards the window he missed the man getting off the elevator and marching angrily to Tony's room.

Tony was considering the television. He seldom watched it when his father was home, he wasn't allowed in the den, and it wasn't worth getting caught to sneak in. But when his father was on business trips, Mayer would sit down with him and watch movies, countless movies. He loved it. He could spend hours escaping into the exploits of an imaginary character, for just a little bit pretending to be someone else.

And if it helped him hold on to the better memories of his mom...

He picked up the remote.

His room door swung back open and Tony looked up eagerly.

That was fast, maybe Gibbs would watch tv with him.

The excitement drained out of Tony when he saw who was standing at his door.

His hands grabbed for the blankets, searching for an anchor while hoping Gibbs would appear.

The man stepped further into the room.

"Anthony Junior."

Tony gripped the blankets tighter, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"D-d-doctor Gr-griffin."


	8. Throwing Out and Going Home

**Whoo, another chapter up and going! Thank you so much to everyone who is taking the time to review! It means the world to me! Please don't stop, it's such a great encouragement, please tell me what you think!**

In all honesty, the man was nothing to be afraid of just by looking at him.

He was in his mid-forties with a paunch and a receding hair line, large coke bottle glasses and a penchant for red plaid.

He looked like the chemistry teacher that everyone knew and everyone avoided, not because he was mean or or would fail you if you looked at him the wrong way, but just because it was social suicide.

All in all he looked like someone your attention would note, and then you would move on, forgetting about him the moment he was out of sight.

Unfortunately he wasn't someone Tony could forget.

The man stalked to Tony's bed and began to remove the tubes and wires that were keeping him together and out of pain. Tony watched with wide eyes, looking between him and the door, hoping for Gibbs, a nurse, the doctor, for God himself to come. Anyone.

He bit his lip to stop from crying out when the IV was jerked out of his arm and the physician muttered under his breath. Grabbing Tony's arm he dragged him from the bed, ignoring his soft cry of pain.

"Let's go kid, I have paper work to do. Your father's going to be unhappy about this one."

Tony struggled to get his feet under him and force the words out.

"I th-thought…"

"You thought what? That you weren't going back? Will you never learn Anthony? He'll be back to business by the end of the day and he'll expect you home. Don't want to disappoint him now do we Junior?"

Tony swallowed back tears.

Gibbs had told him he didn't have to go back.

He promised.

Tony looked at the doctor who was already impatient with waiting and began to drag Tony towards the door. Unable to get himself moving, still fuzzy with medication, he stumbled along, trying to get his feet to cooperate.

They were half way through the room when the door swung open and a frazzled nurse and worried doctor stood facing them.

"What is going on here?"

Doctor Griffin drew himself up.

"I'm removing my charge from this hospital."

Doctor Crayel bristled.

"By whose authority?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr. The boys father. I'm Anthony juniors physician and my instructions are to remove him to his home to continue his healing process in the comfort of his own bed."

"I don't think so. Tony is under police protection and is supposed to stay here."

Tony felt himself slipping from Griffin's grip, unable to hold his weight. The doctor didn't pay attention, only tightened his grip and jerked the boy back up. Doctor Crayel noticed and he took a step towards Tony, his jaw tightening.

"Look, just let Tony get back in bed and we'll sort this out, I think there has been some kind of misunderstanding."

Griffin shook his head and began arguing, pulling Tony closer to him. Crayel seeing no way out of this, elbowed the nurse giving her a knowing look. She fled down out of the room and down the hall.

…

"Boss, the butler let us in like you said and what we found… it was like a nightmare. There was damage to the wardrobe, it looks like he was thrown into it several times. We found the belt you mentioned too, just like you said. This is… is the boy okay boss?"

"Tony. His name is Tony. And how do you think he is McGee?"

The line was quiet before a subdued, "Sorry boss" came over through the static.

Gibbs sighed, he couldn't take his anger out on his team, this wasn't their fault.

"Tony will be alright, he's resting. Any hits on the BOLO?"

He could feel the frustration coming from McGee.

"Nothing Gibbs, not a single sign of the man, but we're still looking don't worry. We've flagged his accounts and we're watching his associates. He makes a move, we'll know about it. Anything else you need boss?"

"Actually yeah, underneath Tony's bed there should be a stuffed bear, bring it down to the- "

"Agent Gibbs?"

He turned and saw a worried nurse who was ringing her hands and looking and forth from him to the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Are you the agent in charge of Tony DiNozzo?"

He snapped his phone shut, cutting off McGee and gave her his full attention.

"Is there a problem?" he asked already moving towards the room.

"Mr. DiNozzo's personal physician has come to collect Tony and-"

Gibbs broke out into a run.

…

Tony's vision was going blurry. There was blood dripping down his wrist where the IV had been ripped out and his back hurt so back. It was hard to breathe hanging the way he was. His arm was being jerked and moved with every gesture of Griffin's and Tony was resting on his knees, awkwardly crumbled with his left arm wrapped around his ribs. His shoulder was protesting the movement but the rough treatment was limiting his options. The words were getting fuzzy and the argument between doctors was sounding farther and farther away.

Crayel's hands were up trying to get the other man to calm down. Every time he tried to approach Tony, the other doctor would behave erratically and jerk the boy around, and Crayel was worried that all the work they had done on Tony's injuries were going to be undone.

"Just calm down and we can figure this out."

"Look I have a job to do and you are in my way. I have to get the kid home and-"

Gibbs stormed into the room the nurse close behind, calling security.

"What the hell is going on?"

Everyone froze and Tony looked up in relief.

Gibbs was here.

Gibbs would fix this.

Gibbs took one look at Tony and lost what little control he had of his temper.

He walked past Crayel and in front Griffin. He stopped in front of the man and got in his face.

"You're going to let go of Tony. Now."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"I have a job to do."

Gibbs smiled, harsh and hard.

"Yeah, me too."

He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him right off the ground.

Crayel thought about stepping in between but seeing the look in Gibbs' eye, he decided it was best to let this play out.

Griffin gulped and released Tony who slumped to the ground. Crayel and the nurse rushed forward and began to check him over, murmuring worriedly to each other.

"Give me one good reason."

Griffin licked his lips.

"I'm just doing my job."

Gibbs shook him.

"Your job? Your job. Your job where you come see what his father has done and accept it, use it to your own gain? Where you put the broken boy back together again knowing you'll be called back the next month, the next week, the next day? Your job where you are paid to ignore the suffering of a child? Your job?"

Gibbs' shook the man again, his fists going white with the effort not to hit him.

"Agent Gibbs..."

Gibbs ignored Crayel and dropped Griffin back to the ground, but keeping a grip on his shirt.

"You're under arrest for attempted kidnapping."

The man blanched but Gibbs paid him no mind, looking down at Tony who had slipped back into unconsciousness and was being lifted carefully by the doctor back into bed. The doctor looked to Gibbs and muttered angrily, glaring at the physician.

"He pulled some stitches, his back is seeping. We'll have to redo a couple sutures. Aggravated some bruises also. The exertion and pain was probably too much, his system couldn't handle it."

Gibbs growled and turned back to the man still trapped in his fist.

"You hurt him, you pulled and pushed and dragged him until he couldn't even stay conscious anymore. Why?"

The man gulped and replied again.

"I was just doing my job."

Gibbs couldn't stop himself.

He knocked the man flat on his back.

"Agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up at the doctor.

Crayel sighed and shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"Great, now someone is going to have to clean up that mess."

Gibbs grinned.

"As long as it ain't you, right?"

Crayel turned back to Tony and muttered.

"Do no harm my *ss, served him right."

XxxX

Great.

Just great.

Everything was colorful again.

More painkillers?

It had to be, because there was no way he was seeing what he was seeing.

"Ooh! Yay! You're awake!"

Tony looked at the stranger in confusion. He wasn't afraid, not this time, more bemused than anything else. He didn't think he could be afraid of this person, not even if he tried.

Because really, of all the things he expected to see when he woke up, this wasn't it.

The woman had black hair pulled back in pigtails, and skin that was about as pale as it could get. Bright blue eyes and dark make-up brought her all together, with a black skull tee-shirt and a green skirt as the finishing touches.

And let's not forget the dog color.

_If it wasn't for the clothes, the smile and the pigtails, she would look a little bit like the vampires I keep dreaming about. Maybe she sucked the blood out of Doctor Griffin. Huh. Maybe they aren't as scary as I thought..._

"Hi Tony, how are you feeling? Well I guess that's a silly question. You're probably feeling pretty stinky. And hinky. And jinky. Well I think that last one just applies to Scooby-Doo. You look a little queasy though, would you like a drink of water?"

He nodded, still confused but if the smiling crazy lady wanted to offer him water who was he to refuse?

"Y-yes p-p-please."

She beamed at him and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher next to the bed. Moving slowly she brought it to him and helped him take a drink, noticing his eyes were growing wary as she got closer to him, she started to talk quietly again.

"My name's Abby. I'm a friend of Gibbs. He asked me to hang out with you while he takes care of a couple things. He'll be back soon, but until he does you're stuck with me. I brought some stuff for us to do though, some card and games, I bet you're really bored by now. I had my appendix out when I was a kid and was stuck in the hospital for a couple days and about went crazy I was so bored."

"It's n-n-nice to meet you M-miss Abby."

"Miss? Oh I feel so old! It's nice to meet you too kiddo. Now, I've got cards for poker, Battleship, Clue and the Game of Life, what's your pleasure?"

"I-I…you d-d-don't…I mean...Do-doctor Griffin"

Abby leaned close to Tony, her expression soft and sympathetic.

"Don't worry sweetie, Gibbs took care of him."

Tony sighed in relief and Abby turned her head, studying the tired looking boy. After a brief beat of silence she spoke again deciding to try something different.

"Ya know Tony, I have had a really crummy week, and playing games always makes me feel better, but I have no one to play with. It would really help me feel better if you would play with me. Would you mind?"

Tony half smiled at her and shook his head. Miguel and Mayer did the same thing when they wanted something from him, made him think that he was doing them a favor by letting them do something nice.

"I r-r-really like poker."

Abby laughed.

"Poker it is!"

XxxX

"Interrogation three boss."

Gibbs grunted at McGee and stormed towards the room, Kate close behind.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you."

Gibbs glared at her.

"No."

Kate put her hand on his shoulder but moved it quickly at his look.

"Gibbs, if you kill him, we get nothing from him. Besides, Morrow already told me I had to."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stalked back towards interrogation rooms flinging open the door with Kate on his heels.

He stopped and stared at the man sitting at the table waiting with a haughty expression.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs felt himself lock down.

He had been here less than a minute and he already wanted to smash this man's face in.

If he wanted answers he was going to have to play this right.

And not kill him.

Yet.

"What can I do for you?"

Gibbs stalked over to where Griffin was sitting and slammed some papers down on the table.

"Was that supposed to be threatening?"

Gibbs was silent.

Griffin huffed and leaned towards the papers.

"Kidnapping? Assault? Malpractice, attempted murder? Are you out of your mind?"

He once again said nothing.

Griffin bristled.

"Look, I'll admit that I shouldn't have tried to take Junior from the hospital but come on, attempted murder? How does that fly?"

Nothing.

Kate leaned forward from where she standing behind Gibbs and spoke in a scathing tone.

"You have been aware of what DiNozzo has been doing to his son for years and you have been helping him by providing under the table medical treatment to hide his abuse. By not reporting him, by _helping_ him you have made yourself an accomplice."

The other man narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

"Look DiNozzo is the one who messed up his kid, I didn't do anything! I am innocent!"

"Exactly, you didn't do anything. You left him there, knowing what his father was capable of. Knowing that one day he might take it too far. You might as well of drew back your own fist."

Griffin put his head in his hands and Kate looked over at Gibbs who had remained silent through all of the questioning. He inclined his head, and Kate took the cue.

"We can help you though. If you can tell us where DiNozzo is, maybe we can make things a little bit easier on you."

Griffin shook his head, still resting in his hands.

"I don't know where he is. But if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. If he thinks he took it far then he may not come back."

Kate put her hands on the table and leaned towards the man as Gibbs still stayed quiet, watching the man carefully.

"What do you mean?"

Griffin grumbled.

"He has accounts in Italy, under a different name, and don't ask me the name cause I don't know. But I know it's a lot of money. Rich widows and girlfriends he conned out of cash. He has everything set up so he can run the businesses from Italy and has several places in Europe to stay. He has it set up that he would never have to come to the US if he didn't want to."

Gibbs had just about had enough.

Kate stood next to the man.

"Are you sure that there is nothing you can think of? If you can't help us, we can't help you."

He shook his head.

Gibbs was done. He looked over at Kate and then to the door.

She raised she eyebrow, the indecision was plain to see on her face. After a brief moment she nodded and stepped from the room, closing the door behind her.

Gibbs stood and walked behind Griffin, he put his hands on the man's shoulders and leaned in whispering in his ear.

_"I'm only going to say this once. There are so many ways I could make you to talk to me, ways that would leave no marks, no evidence, no reason for anyone to suspect a thing. I could leave you on the floor begging for me to stop, just like that man did to his son. You know the difference? No one would know what happened to you. Everyone would assume you were lying and leave you in agony. I will leave you in complete and total torment and there is not a thing you can do to stop me. You want to save yourself? Tell me what you know."_

Griffin looked at Gibbs obviously trying not to show the fear Gibbs had installed.

"Y-you're threatening me?"

Gibbs smirked and crossed his arms staring at him.

Griffin looked at Gibbs and then down at his lap before nodding.

"He has a private jet called the Lauranna. It's in a private landing strip in Baltimore Maryland. If he's leaving the country, he's leaving in that."

Gibbs stood, preparing to leave the room.

As he stepped to the door, Griffin spoke again, confusion evident in his words.

"I don't understand, why are you going to all this trouble. Junior is nothing special, he's worthless."

Gibbs froze and then slowly turned around. Walking at an even pace he placed his hand on Griffin's shoulder, aware of the fact that Kate was watching through the mirrored glass. Moving his hand so that it was resting on the nerve next the man's neck, Gibbs leaned close to him and whispered.

"_Tony_ is not worthless. He's **mine**."

He squeezed.

…

Gibbs stepped in the hospital room to hear Abby exclaim incredulously-

"No way! There is no way you have Royal Flush! That's...that's impossible."

"R-r-read 'em and w-weep."

Gibbs looked at the smug look on Tony's face and saw the edge of a blue card sticking from underneath the blanket.

He couldn't help it.

He burst out laughing.

Abby looked over at Gibbs in shock.

"Bossman! He just...he...a royal flush...he beat me! He cleaned me out! I just lost five bucks to this kid!"

Gibbs was still chuckling as he leaned on the bed, putting his hand over the hidden card so Abby wouldn't see.

"You were betting? Where did you get money?"

Tony's lips twitched.

"S-s-someone brought me Orso. I always k-k-k-keep some m-m-money in h-h-him."

Tony pointed to a small tear in the stuffed bears leg that he had conveniently filled with ones and fives. Gibbs laughed again. McGee had dropped the bear off with Abby after leaving the crime scene, understanding what Gibbs wanted before the phone call had been cut short. Gibbs had thought that having the bear would offer some comfort but he didn't realize it would hold so many surprises.

"You keep cash in your stuffed bear?"

Tony leaned back on the pillows and regarded Gibbs.

"Wh-wh-who would th-th-think to l-l-look there?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Works for me Tony. Works for me. Hey Abs, do me a favor and track down Ducky for me?"

"Sure thing bossman. I'll catch you later Tony, it was great hanging out with you!"

"B-b-bye M-Miss Abby!"

Tony waved and watched as she left, honestly sad to see the bouncy young woman go. He turned to Gibbs, his lips still in his half smile.

"She is r-r-r-really n-n-n-nice Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled and brushed the hair out of Tony's face.

"Yeah she is. She likes you."

Tony blushed.

"R-really?"

Gibbs chuckled again.

"Yeah Kid, really. So I have some big news for you."

Tony looked at him curiously.

"I spoke to your doctor and he said that by the end of the week, you'll be ready to leave."

Gibbs watched as Tony's face fell, and then as he quickly rebuilt it, throwing up a mask of complete and total expressionlessness.

"Oh. Th-th-thank you. I'll be g-g-going h-home then."

Gibbs moved so that he was on eye level with Tony again, forcing the boy to look at him.

"Tony. Look at me. Do you remember what I told you earlier?"

Tony nodded and whispered.

"S-s-semper Fi."

"That's right. Do you you remember what that means?"

"Always f-f-faithful."

"Always faithful. I told you that you weren't going back to your father, and you aren't. You're going some place safe. I got the papers all worked out and I talked to all the right people and if it's all right with you… you'll be coming home with me."

Gibbs held his breath, watching as his words registered with Tony.

Disbelief, shock, hope, fear.

They all flickered through his eyes as his face remained stone.

Until one emotion broke through.

Relief.

He looked at Gibbs and whispered.

"I w-w-would like that v-very much."

Gibbs sighed in relief, not realizing how afraid he was that Tony would say no until he said yes.

"Me too Tony, me too."

XxxX

"Here we are my dear boy, the day has finally arrived!"

Tony smiled at Ducky shyly. He really liked the older doctor, he was funny and really friendly, and not to mention after you've called someone a duck and offered to get them some bread crumbs, it's hard to be anything but relaxed in their presence.

Tony carefully eased himself off the bed, mindful of his sensitive back and still aching ribs, and moved his way to the wheelchair Ducky had positioned in front of him.

"A wh-wh-wheelchair Ducky? Re-re-really?"

Ducky tutted at him.

"Yes, now get yourself in it. You don't even want to imagine what Jethro will be like if he catches you out of that chair!"

Tony ducked his head to hide his grin as he slid into the chair.

Jethro. Gibbs had a first name and it was Jethro.

He knew better than to call him that, but still.

Jethro.

"Alright we have everything?"

Tony gripped Orso and glanced around the room. The clothes he been wearing were collected as evidence and he hadn't been wearing shoes. No flowers or cards had been sent, but there was a pile of board games in the corner that Abby brought and a pillow in the chair next to the bed where Gibbs had been sleeping.

The man had slept in the room with him every night, never leaving him alone.

That was more than he could ever ask for.

He settled himself in the chair and smiled up at Ducky.

"Yes, I h-h-have everything."

"What about the games Abigail bought?"

Tony lifted his hand that held the deck of cards.

"I'm k-k-keeping the ca-ca-cards. The re-rest I want to g-g-g-give to the h-h-hospital, for the other k-kids. W-w-will Miss Abby b-be upset?"

Tony face suddenly turned worried as he looked up at Ducky.

"W-Will she b-be mad at m-me?"

Ducky smiled down at the little boy.

"No my dear, she won't be mad. In fact I think she will be quite proud of you, Jethro too. That is a very kind thing you are doing."

Tony blushed and looked down as Ducky pushed him down the hall and to the elevator.

Noticing the young man's silence, Ducky allowed him the quiet, knowing that Tony was leaving his entire life and about to entire a new one.

The two walked/rolled to the doors and Tony winced when they hit the sunshine.

_What am I doing?_

_I can't go to his home, I can't leave my father, he will be so angry with me..._

_What if I screw this up?_

_I can't do this._

Tony took a deep shuddering breath and gripped the arm rests of the wheelchair.

_I can't do this._

"Tony!"

Gibbs was standing next to the car, a wide smile on his face.

Unwillingly Tony felt himself relax.

Gibbs said he wanted him.

He said he would keep him safe.

Gibbs wouldn't lie.

He could do this.


	9. Making a Family

**A big butt spider just went running across my floor and I tried three different times to kill it with one of my 700 page books, but amazingly it survived. It pulled itself under the safety of my bed and disappeared so if this is my last update ever, then all of you know I was killed by the giant spider seeking revenge. As my last wish, it would be great if everyone would review! If by some wonderful miracle, God sees fit not to let the spider cause my untimely death then I promise I will be updating again within the next few days!  
Thanks!  
Renee**

It was funny, Tony had never realized how much silence was in his life until he was faced with noise.

A lot of noise.

"Tony!"

Stepping out of the back seat of Gibbs' car, he was greeted with a gentle bear hug by Abby.

"H-hi Abby."

Abby gently pulled him up the walk as Gibbs followed them slowly, keeping a close eye on Tony.

"Hiya sweetheart! Welcome home!"

Tony paused at that.

_Home. _

_Welcome home._

_Wow. _

His lips twitched into a smile and he squeezed Abby's hand.

"Thanks Abby."

"Come on everyone's waiting on you!"

Tony glanced back at Gibbs.

"Everyone?"

Gibbs grinned and nodded towards the door.

"You've gathered quite the fan-club."

His brow gathered with both curiosity and anxiety, but he continued walking strengthening his grip on Abby's hand and double checking to make sure that Gibbs was close behind.

Abby pushed open the front door and and Tony looked in shock at the sight before him.

A large banner hung from the ceiling with Welcome Home handwritten in bright blue paint. There was a large cake sitting on the coffee table and several strange people standing in the room along with two smiling faces that started towards him the moment he entered the room.

"Tony!"

Without thought the boy moved to them.

"Mayer, M-Miguel."

The two older men hit their knees and pulled Tony to them somehow managing to move around each other to hold the boy at the same time. Tony buried his face in the men's collective chests and felt their relief at seeing him safe.

"Oh Tony. My niño." Miguel whispered.

Mayer buried his face his Tony's hair and took a deep breath, before letting go.

Tony took a half step back and to both the men's surprise looked behind him, his eyes searching the room until he caught sight of Gibbs. Seeing the other man, Tony grinned again and nodded to himself before turning back to his friends.

"I've m-missed you. B-both of you."

"We've missed you too Tony."

The three of them stood in silence, simply soaking in each others presence before a sneeze interrupted the reunion.

Tony started and looked behind him, meeting the eyes of a guilty looking Abby. The man next to her frowned and elbowed her in the side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment."

Tony reached out and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay Abby."

Abby stuck her tongue out at the man next to her who rolled his eyes and grinned.

"See Timmy, Tony understands."

Mayer and Miguel both stood and greeted Gibbs who nodded back.

The man who elbowed Abby kneeled down so he was on eye level and smiled at Tony.

"Hi, my names Tim McGee but you can call me Tim. I work with Gibbs and Abby."

Tony glanced up at Gibbs who smiled at him and nodded.

"Hi T-Tim. I'm T-Tony. It's nice to m-meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

A dark haired woman that Tony vaguely recognized came to stand next to Tim.

"Hi Tony, my name is Kaitlin Todd. I'd love it if you would call me Kate. We met the other day."

Tony nodded.

He definitely remembered. He didn't want to, but he did. He pushed the memory out, he was living with Gibbs now, that meant he didn't have to think about certain things anymore. He focused on the warmth in the woman's dark eyes.

"I r-remember, it's n-nice to see you again."

Kate smiled at him, her face lighting up.

"It's wonderful to see you, I can't wait for you to try the cake, Abby decided that this would be a good chance for McGee to learn how to cook so she set him loose in Gibbs' kitchen. There was flour on every thing including McGee. It was a mess. We'll have to show you the pictures."

Tony looked over at Tim who was turned bright red and sputtering as Gibbs whirled and glared at him.

"McGee...what did you do to my kitchen?"

Abby leaning in close and whispered conspiratorially.

"Don't worry Tony, I have a back-up cake just in case."

Everyone looked up as the door swung open and an irate Ducky and an ashamed looking younger man stepped into the room.

"Honestly Mr. Palmer, I can't believe you missed the turn!"

"I'm sorry Doctor Mallard!"

Kate laughed and looked at the men.

"You got lost on the way to Gibbs' house? Seriously Palmer?"

The man shrugged and opened and closed his mouth helplessly.

Tony found himself pitying the man even as he grinned. None of the people in the room who were all showing varying forms of irritation actually seemed upset and the young man didn't seem anything worse than embarrassed.

Ducky seemed fed up with berating his friend and turned his attention to Tony.

"Ah my dear boy, I see you are being bombarded with well wishers. A bit much for you yet? I was concerned that having your party the day your were released would be hazardous to your recovery but Abigail would not be persuaded otherwise."

Tony shook his head and looked at all the people in the room, who suddenly seemed exceptionally worried about his response.

"I'm f-fine Ducky. Thank you."

Ducky smiled and turned to Gibbs and the two began speaking in low voices while the other man stepped closer very slowly.

"H-hi. I'm James Palmer. You can call me Jimmy if you want."

Tony felt an instant liking to this one. Something about him just felt...okay.

"Th-thanks Jimmy. You can c-call me Tony."

Jimmy smiled at him and Abby stepped back forward holding a spatula.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving. Come on Timmy, let's check out this cake!"

Gibbs spoke up from behind the eager agents.

"And then _Timmy_ you will be cleaning my kitchen."

Tony's lips quirked when he saw McGee glare at a laughing Abby and reply.

"Yes Boss."

Miguel chuckled at the childish banter that was starting between the agents but started when Mayer elbowed him. Looking to where the other man was gesturing his eyebrows nearly met his hair line at what he saw.

Tony was slowly edging away from the mass of people and Gibbs was doing the same. The two met in front of the couch and Gibbs opened his arm, pulling Tony to his side. Tony looked up at him for a brief moment before melting into his embrace, closing his eyes and relaxing into the safety he knew was being offered.

Miguel and Mayer both blinked in shock. They had never seen him so relaxed.

Ever.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder and kneeled down, asking him something that the men couldn't hear. Tony's response caused Gibbs to laugh making Kate and Tim stop their chat and stare at the man incredulously.

Kate whispered just loud enough for Miguel and Mayer to hear.

"What. The. Hell."

"I don't know. He just...laughed."

Abby grinned and leaned on McGee while Ducky nodded knowingly.

"For such 'intrepid investigators' you all have missed so much about Jethro. Tony needs Gibbs, that is obvious, but I think you all missed how much Gibbs needed Tony. I firmly believe that there is a reason he and Tony kept running into each other, what is it Gibbs says about coincidences?"

"There's no such thing." McGee muttered.

"Exactly. I do believe those two were meant to find each other. They needed other."

Miguel and Mayer looked back at Tony and Gibbs.

The older man was smiling down at Tony who was leaning against him, the both of them talking quietly, not paying attention to the rest of the room.

_They needed each other._

Yeah. Yeah they did.

XxxX

Tony stood in a room that was half the size of his previous one. The walls were a faded pale blue with three bookshelves, a dresser, and a desk crammed into the space. Tony stepped farther into the room and looked closer at the shelves. All his favorite books from the library were on the shelves, from the childish picture books to the mystery novels to the science texts, they were all there. Tony smiled as he ran a finger down the spine of the one books. Turning to another shelf he saw it full of DVD's and old VHS's. Leaning closer he covered his mouth when he recognized the titles.

It was every movie he had ever watched with his mother. Filling an entire three rows of a shelf were DVD's and VHS's. Memories that he had filed away. Moments that he had clung to.

"We gave him the list and he went and tracked down everything. Every single title. Added some of his teams favorites in there too I think."

Tony turned and saw Miguel and Mayer at the door.

"Can we come in?"

He nodded and the two stepped in, pushing the door shut behind them and moving around each other with an ease that could only be brought about by years of friendship and fighting for one thing.

Fighting for Tony.

The two sat on the bed and watched as Tony continued looking at the movies and books, letting his hand reach out and brush certain titles as he thought of the memories that occurred with them.

Without facing the men he whispered.

"The books?"

"We told him your favorites. The rest we assumed he picked out himself."

_Picked out himself._

Tony suddenly found himself fighting back tears.

He turned to the men.

Seeing the water in his eyes, Mayer opened his arms to Tony and pulled him over to them, settling the boy between them.

"Tony?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a tear slip down his cheek.

"I d-don't know what to do."

"What do you mean niño?"

"I'm so sc-scared I'm going to mess this up. Gibbs has b-been so n-nice but what if he ch-changes his mind? What if I'm not g-good enough? What if f-father is r-right and I really am-"

The word stuck in Tony's throat but they all knew what he was going to say.

They had all heard it screamed throughout the house during senior's drunken rampages.

It was the word that echoed in all of Tony's nightmares.

The word that to him defined his very existence.

_Worthless._

Mayer turned and trapped Tony's face in his hands.

"Tony, you listen to me. If you never hear another word I say, you listen to me now. You are an amazing young man. Smart, funny, kind, an amazing person, and Agent Gibbs sees that. That man down there cares about you. He sees how important you really and truly are. He isn't going to quit on you and he isn't going to send you away. He understands that you are something special and you matter so much to him already. I know you haven't know him long, but you already trust him don't you? You already care about him."

Tony nodded and whispered.

"That's the pr-problem."

Miguel wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his forehead on Tony's shaggy hair.

"Tony, let Gibbs take care of you. Let him love you. You _deserve_ someone to love you. You don't have to be scared of him."

It was silent for a moment before Tony's voice, shaky and quiet spoke up.

"I'm n-not scared of him. I n-never really w-was. I think th-that scared me m-more than anything. Do...do you r-really think he could l-love me?"

Mayer and Miguel looked at each other his head before speaking. Already that man had showed more protective instinct and more caring towards Tony than his father ever had. Tony seemed to gravitate towards him and Gibbs always welcomed his presence. They completed each other. If they weren't already father and son, they would be soon.

"Yeah Tony. I think you've finally found your family."

…

Gibbs leaned his head against the wall and sighed.

He didn't mean to listen in on the conversation, but while walking by he had overheard Tony saying he was scared and paused, wanting to make sure he was alright.

What he had heard next was not what he was expecting.

He rubbed the back of his neck and squeezed his eyes shut as he thought about what he overheard had revealed.

_Hadn't anyone ever told him that he was loved?_

_He isn't scared that I'm going to hurt him, but the idea that I could care about him…_

_That shocks him?_

Gibbs swallowed hard and turned back down the hall, not wanting to hear anymore.

This was their moment.

When Tony was ready to talk to him, he would.

XxxX

"Here it is."

Tony blinked, and titled his head to the side running through a mental checklist to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing.

_The concussion has been resolved._

_All the painkillers are out of my system._

_No new hits to the head._

_Okay no excuse, so that must actually be a-_

"Nice b-boat."

Gibbs smiled and led the boy down the stairs.

"Thanks, it's not quite done yet. Want to lend a hand?"

Tony looked up at the man, his eyes worried.

"I-… I don't to m-mess it up..."

Gibbs handed Tony a sander and began to guide his hands down the ribs of the boat.

"You won't mess it up. I promise. Just go with the grain."

Tony looked nervously up at him and began to sand, the two worked in silence until Tony murmured something to himself.

"What?"

Looking to the man, Tony gave him a small but genuine smile.

"Sawdust. Your c-coat smelled of sawdust. I w-would sleep with it in my p-pillow so I could smell it. It...it made me f-feel safe."

Tony shuffled his feet anxiously while Gibbs stopped guiding his sanding. The two stilled and regarded each other, Tony somewhat cautiously, worried that he said something wrong, Gibbs staring deep into his eyes.

"It made you feel safe?"

Tony nodded.

"I'm glad. And I am very sorry it took me so long to _make_ you safe. I should have been there sooner."

Tony glanced at his feet then back up to Gibbs.

"You c-came Gibbs. That's what's important. You kept y-your promise. You d-didn't make me go back. You...you d-did more than anyone else."

He bunched his mouth up and whispered so quietly that Gibbs could barely hear him.

"You brought me home."

Gibbs swallowed against a tight throat and turned the boy back to the boat, beginning to sand again.

"Yeah I did. And no ones taking you from here. Ever."

Tony gave a quiet sigh of contentment and leaned his back against Gibbs' chest as the two of them worked on the boat.

The rhythmic sound of the sanding was the only noise as each were lost to their own thoughts.

When Tony began speaking quietly, their movements didn't slow, but Gibbs' looked down at his boy, listening intently.

"I used to h-have this p-pen pal named Spencer. He l-lives in Las Vegas. I used to th-think he knew everything. He's k-kind of a g-g-genius. He always s-s-said that intelligence c-c-can't be accurately qu-quantified, but I th-think that j-just means he's too smart for his own g-good."

Gibbs smirked and raised an eyebrow, curious to where this was going.

"We w-were t-talking about sky-diving once and he t-told me about f-f-free falling. He said that a f-free fall is any m-motion of a body wh-where its weight is the only f-force acting upon it. There's nothing else p-pushing it, t-telling it where to go or wh-what to do. No one m-making it be anything b-but what it is. It's j-just g-going, just falling. I n-never really understood th-that, but I always w-wondered what it would be like."

Tony's voice faded out and his hand slowly wrapped his small fingers around Gibbs' strong hand he whispered.

"I think I know wh-what it feels like now."

Gibbs squeezed his hand, he understood.

"Is it what you thought it would be?"

Tony smiled and leaned against him.

"Better."

…

_It was dark. _

_Not scary dark, not comforting dark, just dark. _

_Tony looked around himself, confused. _

_Where was he?_

_The park. He was at the edge of the park, standing in the trees. He looked past the branches and saw the pond and the figure of a man standing by the water. _

_Gibbs._

_Tony smiled and reached his arm out to wave but a grave voice made him freeze in his tracks._

_"Where are you going Anthony?"_

_He turned and looked and saw the man, standing close to him. Shadowed and hidden, a silhouette against the trees. His outline revealed his frightening stance, he stood so tall, towering over the boy, with arms longer than Tony himself, his hands wide and strong. His fingers were long and misshapen, they made his back burn just looking at them. The figure reached out for him and began to chuckle. _

_Tony gulped and tried to back away but he couldn't move. He looked down and saw that his feet had become a tree trunk, bound together and firmly rooted into the ground._

_He opened his mouth to try to speak, but a branch wrapped its' way around his mouth and began to squeeze. _

_Tony squeaked as the air was forced out of him._

_"What do you think you are doing Anthony? Did you think you could leave me? Where would you go? Who would want a worthless little screw-up like you?"_

_Tony whimpered and squirmed but was unable to get away as the figure began to move towards him._

_He looked past the dark man to see Gibbs but the man was didn't see him, he was walking away._

_'No! Come back! Please!' Tony screamed but the words wouldn't come out._

_The shadowed form encroached closer._

_"You can't get away from me Anthony. You'll never get away."_

_The man's arms reached back and let loose, coming down to strike and Tony looked into the cold eyes of his father._

_"You're mine Anthony."_

The screams were nothing like Gibbs had ever heard. He was out of bed and half way down the hall with his Sig in hand before he realized he was even awake.

"Tony?"

Running towards the sound Gibbs flung the door open, ready to face whatever was attacking his charge.

"Tony?"

The room was empty except for the boy who was thrashing on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he cried out. Gibbs set the gun on his dresser and hurled himself to the floor, landing with a grunt on his bad knee. He leaned over Tony, gently placing one hand on the side of Tony's face and pulling the boy to him.

"Tony, Tony you need to wake up. Come on kid, it's alright. I'm here, you're going to be alright. I'm right here. Everything's okay."

Tony flinched at the contact but began to settle when he heard Gibbs' voice. Gasping, his eyes opened and frantic green met Gibbs' concerned blue.

There was a brief moment were they both froze and then Tony whispered.

"You're here."

He threw himself out of bed and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck, nearly knocking the man to the ground. Gibbs held the sobbing boy to his chest and allowed him to cry, rubbing small circles on his back and murmuring nonsense.

"You're okay Tony. You're alright. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm here."

Tony's breathing began to slow and his grip slowly loosened. He began whispering something into Gibbs' chest, but he couldn't quite catch what he was saying.

"Tony? I can't hear you bud, what did you say?"

Tony drew his face back and looked up at Gibbs, his eyes still wet with tears.

"I'm s-sorry Gibbs. I d-didn't mean to w-wake you. P-please don't be angry."

The boy was shaking in his arms and Gibbs could see conflicting emotions in the boys eyes. The need to be close to him, to feel safe and free from his nightmare but the same fear that he was going to turn him away or be angry at the intrusion. Tony knew, _he knew_, that Gibbs wasn't his father, he wouldn't be upset with him, but just coming out of a nightmare, confused and disoriented, he did the first thing he could think to do.

He apologized.

_D*mn that man. When I find him I swear..._

Gibbs pulled him back to him and pressed his face back up against his chest, carding his fingers through his hair, careful not to let his anger bleed into his voice.

"Tony, it's alright. I'm not upset. It was a nightmare, it wasn't your fault. I'm not angry. Are you listening to me? I'm not going to get angry with you, I promise. You're okay. Everything is alright. I'm here. I'm here."

Gibbs settled himself on the ground and leaned against the nightstand, holding the boys weight as Tony clung to his shirt. Tony drew his legs up so he was curled up on Gibbs lap and took a shuddering breath.

Feeling the boy start to calm, Gibbs spoke quietly.

"Tony? What happened?"

"M-my father… I c-couldn't g-get away"

_...it's going to be a slow death. _

Gibbs sighed and tightened his grip on Tony.

"Your father's not going to bother you again Tony. I promise. I'm going to take care of you. You're mine now."

Tony stiffened and looked up at Gibbs.

"Y-You really mean th-that?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah Tony. I mean it. You're mine and I'm yours. You're safe."

Tony smiled at him and buried his face in his shirt.

"W-will you st-stay?"

Gibbs laid his head on top of Tony's.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Tony wearily nodded his head and closed his eyes, Gibbs' shirt still gripped in his hand.

Gibbs felt rather than saw Tony fall back asleep, but couldn't find the will to get up and put the child back in bed. He shifted into a more comfortable position and closed his own eyes.

He rubbed small circles on the boys back, breathing in the scent of his hair, the salt of tears mixed with minty sweetness he couldn't put a name too.

The scent of his son.

He whispered again.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The room was quiet as the new tiny family fell asleep.


	10. New RuleThirty Four

**I survived the spider attack so here's a new chapter to celebrate! Yay! And to all the wonderful reviewers who commented on the Criminal Minds cameo, the opportunity was there and I really couldn't resist, I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Thank you so much to everyone who commented and reviewed (or whatever it is fanfic is having us do now) it means a lot to me and I love hearing everyones thoughts, please keep it up! Hope you're having a great one!  
****~Renee**

Tobias slammed his car door shut and marched up to the front door, ready to charge into the house and give that bull headed man a piece of his mind.  
Or at least that was the plan until he ran smack dab into the door.

"What the hell?"

He banged his fist against the door.

"Gibbs! Jethro!"

The door swung open and an irate looking Gibbs stood in the doorway.

"Where have you been?"

Tobias shoved his way past.

"Where have I been? The hell Jethro, seriously? I was on assignment! I'm not your d*mn dog, I can't just drop everything and come when you call. And since when do you lock your front door?"

Gibbs straightened and glared at the man.

"Since I have a reason to lock it! Which you would know about if you would have showed up here _three weeks ago_ when I called you! Now quit cursing."

"I... quit cursing...What? Gibbs, you're not listening! I had an _assignment_! I do have a job to do, I work for the FBI!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stalked into the kitchen, leaving Fornell alone in the entryway.

Tobias squeezed the bridge of his nose and muttered something under his breath in Italian.

"That wasn't very n-nice."

His head shot up and his eyes met those of a boy who lounging on the staircase with a book open on his lap.

"What did you say?"

The boy's smile was small but genuine as he looked over his brightly colored book and responded back in Italian.

"I know c-c-can he be pretty stubborn but c-calling him a jack*ss wasn't very n-nice to do."

Tobias turned his head to the side and studied the child.

"You're probably right, but he brings that side out in me."

The kid's grin twitched, his eyes warm.

"I've noticed he has that effect on a l-lot of people. I wouldn't w-worry about though. F-for acting s-so grumpy, he n-never really gets m-mad. W-well not at m-me..."

Tobias chuckled and regarded the strange boy. He seemed pretty at home half asleep on Gibbs' staircase.

"Well you're a pretty lucky fellow if you're someone who Gibbs doesn't get mad at. Name's Tobias Fornell."

"Nice to m-meet you. I'm Tony. Why are you m-mad at Gibbs?"

Tobias put his hands on his hips and glared at the direction the man had gone.

"Because he's...he's..."

The kid leaned against the railing of the stairs and looked at Tobias with amusement.

"He's G-Gibbs."

Tobias felt all the anger go out of him in a rush.

"Yeah Tony, He's Gibbs. You're right, I shouldn't let my anger get away with me like that. Sorry if I scared you."

The boy shrugged and grinned again, as if hearing a joke only he understood.

Tobias felt a shiver go down his back at the smile.

The gesture was dark and hard, not a smile of joy but one of sorrow.

It was disconcerting seeing it on such an innocent face.

With a noticeable effort the boy shrugged off the shadow that had covered his face and stood, moving down the stairs to stand at Tobias' feet before turning towards the kitchen, gesturing for Fornell to follow.

"Trust m-me Mr. Fornell that wasn't scary. C-come on."

Tobias curiously followed the child to the kitchen where Gibbs was pouring a cup of coffee.

Tony brightened at the sight, his eyes lighting up.

"There, that sh-should soothe the savage s-soul."

Gibbs crossed his arms at the child.

"I thought we agreed, no more talking about me in Italian. Rule seven."

Tony effortlessly switched to English.

"He st-started it. Besides _you_ said you would be n-nicer to your friends."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and mumbled.

"He started it."

Fornell stared at the two and pushed a hand through his hair.

_What hell is going on?_

Tony snagged the cup of coffee out of Gibbs hand and took a swig. Sticking out his tongue at the taste the kid rolled his eyes and handed it back, leaning against the older man.

"Th-that is horrible coffee."

"You're too young for coffee."

The kid grinned again.

"Never too young for coffee. S-sugar Gibbs. It won't kill you. It was nice m-meeting you Mr. Fornell."

"Call me Tobias. It was nice meeting you too Tony."

Tony waved goodbye and slipped back down the hall, while Gibbs watched him carefully until he was out of sight.

"Gibbs..."

The man in question took a long gulp of of his coffee and then turned to his friend.

"What the hell is going on Jethro?"

Gibbs reached in the cabinet and pulled out another coffee mug, filling it and then handed it to the other man.

"Here, it's a long story. I need your help."

Fornell raised an eyebrow and accepted the mug, sitting at the table.

"What's the deal?"

"You remember a case you launched against Anthony DiNozzo Sr. a few years ago regarding embezzlement, fraud and the bringing over of illegal immigrants?"

"...Yeah, we couldn't pin him on any of it. What's DiNozzo got to do with anything?"

Gibbs waved his coffee mug towards the hallway.

"Meet Anthony DiNozzo Jr."

Tobias' jaw dropped.

"That's...DiNozzo is Tony's father?"

Gibbs growled.

"Given the loosest definition of the word father. Man was abusing his son. Barely got him out of the house in time. Nearly beat him to death, he ended up in the hospital before I got him out."

Tobias stared at the gruff marine in front of him in shock.

"My gosh. I knew DiNozzo was bad news but I never imagined… so he's living here with you now? How'd that happen?"

"I knew the kid before the fallout, suspected something was up, and the staff called me in from the hospital. One thing led to another and..."

Fornell leaned back in his chair understanding clear in his eyes.

"And you've got yourself a son."

Something in Gibbs' face softened at that.

"Yeah..."

"He staying here permanently?"

"Yup."

"What about his father?"

Gibbs' eyes went dark and dangerous.

"That's what I need your help with. It's been three weeks since I got that call and went to the hospital, and there has been no sign of DiNozzo. We think he's fled the country, we can't find a trace of him. Have any of you heard anything?"

Tobias shook his head regretfully.

"Sorry Jethro, haven't heard a word. I'll keep an eye and ear out though, most definitely. I have some contacts in Europe, I'll make some calls, see if they've heard anything. But Gibbs…we're not going to be able to extradite him-"

"Who said anything about bringing him back?"

Tobias raised an eyebrow and took a long sip of his coffee, both understanding and agreeing. If DiNozzo had hurt that kid, then Tobias would gladly help Gibbs hunt him down, jurisdiction be d*mned.

"Have you asked-"

"Yup. Tony hasn't left the country since his mother died, can't tell us anything about where he could be. Interviewed the staff, his business associates, everyone. Either everyone is covering for him or they don't know."

"Or both."

Gibbs nodded.

It was quiet as both men were lost in their respective thoughts.

"So, tell me about him. How...how old is he?"

Gibbs smirked.

"He'll be nine in less than a week."

Fornell blinked in surprise.

"Nine? He seems..."

"Not nine. Yeah I know. He looks like he's seven, can act like he's anywhere between nine and thirty five. Sometimes we have more intelligent conversations than I have with McGee."

Tobias smirked and took another drink.

"Seems like a nice kid."

Gibbs stared into his mug.

"He is. I've had to make a whole new set of rules just for him. We're up to thirty three now, he just keeps surprising me."

Tobias smiled but was surprised when Gibbs kept talking.

"He's got the whole of NCIS wrapped around his finger. Abby comes by every other day with board games and enough black and spikes to turn him into a mini-her. Kate's shoving cake and cookies down his throat in an effort to fatten him up, Ducky's so d*mn excited that someone will sit and listen to him without interrupting that he's spent more time at my house than his own, and Palmer's been doing...whatever it is Palmer does."

Tobias bit back a laugh at Gibbs' rueful expression, it looked like they had all gotten more than they bargained for. The warmth in Gibbs' eyes though, that was something Tobias' hadn't seen in years. Whatever this kid was doing...it was doing Gibbs a world of good.

"What about McGee?"

At that Gibbs out and out smiled, causing Tobias to almost choke on his coffee.

"Tony's taken to calling him McGoo. Haven't quite figured that one out yet, those two mix like oil and water but still get along great. McGee's trying to turn him into computer geek, but the kids having none of it. He's all books and movies and paper."

Tobias snorted at that while Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing about school? It's two o'clock on a Friday, why isn't he in a classroom?"

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling.

"Senior pulled him out of school when he was in the first grade, got him a fancy tutor that crammed so much learning in him that he could go into the 5th grade if he wanted. He tested right out of the third grade with flying colors so we're trying to figure out what to do next."

"Huh. And you? What about work?"

Gibbs' lips twitched.

"Morrow gave me paternity leave."

"What?"

He shrugged and took another drink.

"Tony needed some attention medical wise for the first week or so and then Morrow said to just take some time. I have till the end of the month. Like I said, all of NCIS loves him."

"I didn't know that included the _director!_"

Gibbs nodded looking back down the hallway.

"Morrow might be his biggest fan."

"Tom's the b-biggest fan of wh-what?"

Gibbs gave Tony a fond look as the boy came back in the kitchen, a new book in his hands.

"The Redskins."

Tony grinned at him and glanced at one of the empty chairs, not asking, but his desire obvious. Tobias kicked a chair out and looked pointedly at it, gesturing for the boy to sit.

"Th-thank you."

"No problem. I didn't know Morrow liked the Redskins."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and then turned to Tony who looked like the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Me neither."

Tony glanced up at Tobias.

"He has us t-tickets for the g-game next w-week."

Fornell leaned back in his chair.

"You're going to a Redskins game? With the head of NCIS?"

Tony nodded.

"It's for my b-birthday, I'm turning n-nine. Tom and Gibbs and I are g-going. W-would you like to c-come, I have an extra ticket. Tom said I could bring a friend."

The gruff FBI agent blinked in surprise and glanced up at Gibbs, who raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Tobias looked back at the boy who was staring up at him, his green eyes bright with hope and happiness, a half smile dancing on his face.

He didn't know if it was the sparkle lighting up his face or the fact that this kid had made Gibbs talk more in the twenty minutes they had been sitting than in all the years they had known each other, but he found he just couldn't say no.

And to be honest, he just didn't want to say no.

He had known the kid for a half an hour and he could already see how hard it would be to deny him.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

The answering smile wasn't big, his lips didn't pull very high, but it was honest, and his eyes lit up.

"C-cool! I'll t-tell Tom t-tomorrow!"

Shaking his head unbelievably, Tobias replied.

"You do that."

The sound of a slamming door startled Tony, and both Gibbs and Tobias put their hands to their weapons, each of them moving automatically to shield the boy.

"Tony? You here?"

The boy slipped in between the men, squeezing Gibbs free hand as he moved.

"H-hi Abby. In the k-kitchen."

The woman fairly bounced into the room and grabbed Tony's hands, spinning him in a circle.

"Guess who has the rest of the night off?"

Tony titled his head and squinted his eyes, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Jimmy?"

Abby stuck out her tongue and pulled a deck of cards out of her pants pocket.

"Rematch. You. Me. Kitchen table. No way you're beating me again."

Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to the kitchen heading to the fridge.

"Abby, w-we've had f-f-fifteen rematches. I've t-taken a t-ton of m-money f-from you. You s-sure you w-want to d-do this?"

Abby sat at the table and glared at him.

Tony sighed and grabbed some glasses from the cupboard.

"Sh-shuffle. W-want some l-lemonade?"

"Please. Hey Fornell, what are you doing here?"

Tobias looked between the boy pouring drinks and the woman shuffling cards and shrugged. He supposed it was time to change his expectations for Gibbs' home.

"Popped in for a visit. Poker?"

She beamed at him and began to deal.

"Yup, want to join? I'll warn you, Tony'll clean you out!"

"Seriously?"

Gibbs nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Kid's a card shark."

Tony's lips twitched as he came to the table and handed Abby her drink, sliding into his chair.

"Yeah sure, deal me in."

To Fornell's shock, Gibbs stepped forward and ruffled Tony's hair.

"Remember rule 17."

Tony sighed dramatically.

"No t-taking your agents for m-more than twenty f-five dollars at a time."

Tony glanced over at the FBI agent with a critical eye.

"T-Tobias isn't one of your agents..."

Gibbs chuckled and squeezed his shoulder.

"New rule buddy."

Tony nodded, his eyes sharp.

"Number th-thirty four, br-bring it."

Gibbs looked at Tobias, his eyes laughing.

"When it comes to the FBI...do what you have to."

...

Gibbs was sanding in the basement when he heard the light footsteps come down.

"How much you take him for?"

"D-did you r-really mean that? Rule th-thirty four? I could go for it?"

Gibbs put down the sander and turned, raising an eyebrow at his boy who looked exceedingly guilty.

"Well that explains the shouting in Italian and why I could hear Abby laughing all the way down here. Is he so mad that he's not coming to the game?"

Tony shook his head.

"He's still c-coming. He even laughed and sh-shook my hand and t-told me we'll have to p-play again. He was r-really nice."

"Alright then. How bad could it have been?"

Tony fought a nervous grin and looked down at his feet mumbling something Gibbs couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

"S-seventy three."

Gibbs took a step back.

"You-you took seventy three dollars from Fornell?"

Tony nodded, his eyes careful as he studied Gibbs.

The room was quiet and then-

Gibbs burst out into laughter.

Tony listened in shock as the sound filled the basement, reaching the corners and flowing through the room until all the tight and cold places inside of him loosened and warmed up.

"Fornell has been claiming that he couldn't be beaten for years. He wins every inter-agency game, no one ever wants to play with him. And you… I can't believe he was wiped out by a eight year old!"

Gibbs laughed again and pulled Tony into a hug.

Seeing the happiness on Gibbs' face and knowing that he was the one that put it there, Tony found he couldn't resist.

He laughed.

Gibbs paused when he heard the sound.

It was soft, quiet, full of air and light, like soap bubbles, it was barely there. If you moved to quickly or said the wrong word it would disappear without a trace, but for the moment it was there and it was the most precious sound.

Gibbs smiled grew and he tightened his grip on Tony, their laughter mingling for different reasons.

Tony for finally feeling like he did something right.

And Gibbs for finally getting to see one of Tony's missing pieces come back.

XxxX

"Th-that was the m-most fun I've ever had!"

Gibbs smiled down at the boy who has all but hopping to the front door.

"I can't believe they won Gibbs!"

He chuckled and watched as the boy bounced by the door, waiting for the man and pizza to catch up with him.

"Just for you kid. Good birthday?"

"The b-best! Ever! No one's ever d-done something like th-this for me before. This was...wonderful!"

In one swift movement Tony threw his arms around Gibbs and held on tight, smiling into his chest.

"Looks like I made it just in time."

"Toby!"

Tobias smiled at the nickname that he hated from everyone except the boy as Tony turned and greeted the FBI agent with enthusiasm. Gibbs regarded the man curiously.

"You were right behind us, where's you go?"

Tobias looked at him with dark eyes, but smiled, clearly not wanting to discuss it around Tony.

"Phone call, had to pull off and get it. I'm here now though, let's dig in and start those movies."

Tony smiled and dashed to the kitchen to get some plates while Gibbs pulled the DVD's out of the brightly colored sack.

"I can't believe you finally broke down and bought a DVD player. How'd you manage to hook it up?"

"I figured it out."

An amused snort came from the kitchen along with a childish voice.

"Don't believe him T-Toby."

Tony walked back in carrying plates with a smile on his face.

"After l-listening to him t-try not to curse at it f-for an hour I called McGoo. He had it up and running in ten m-minutes."

Tobias laughed at the glare Gibbs unsuccessfully tried to give to Tony.

"That sounds about right. Well let's put those suckers in and get this movie night started. How long are these movies?"

Tony pulled a piece of pizza out of the box and gave the men his signature grin.

"About th-three hours each."

Tobias looked over at Gibbs.

"I'm gonna to sit through twelve hours of pirate movies?"

Gibbs fought a smile as he snagged some pizza and popped the first film into the player.

"Don't look at me Fornell, you're the one practically living here. You should have known what you were getting yourself into. You don't want to sit through it, you could always go home, probably forgotten what it looks like by now."

Tobias rolled his eyes but smiled settling himself on the couch on one side of the boy.

He _wasn't_ practically living there, but he was spending an awful lot of time there since meeting Tony. Watching the interaction between Gibbs and the boy was too much fun and the smile that greeted him every time he walked through the door (that he now had a key to) made his day a little bit brighter.

Besides, he genuinely liked the kid.

Other than being both quietly funny and able to handle Gibbs in a way no other seemed able to, the kid had something so many others in his situation didn't.

He had a heart.

Sympathy.

Kindness.

Gentleness.

He was all in all a good kid.

Tobias found himself stopping by after work when he had the chance and putting more time and effort into finding his so called father.

Neither him nor Gibbs wanted the man to get the chance to be anywhere near their boy again.

Tony smiled as Gibbs sat on the other side of him and snuggled in-between the two men sighing contentedly.

"We're not w-watching all f-four movies. J-just the first. It's t-too bad Mayer and M-Miguel couldn't come."

"They'll be here next time."

Tony yawned and leaned his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"R-really? Just how m-many movie nights can you handle G-Gibbs?"

Tobias laughed and Gibbs propped his feet on the coffee table, hitting play.

"Don't push it kid."

Just as the DVD started, the door swung open again.

"Boss! We made it!"

Gibbs ran a hand down his face and muttered just loud enough for Tobias to hear.

"Doesn't anyone have their homes anymore?"

Fornell laughed again as McGee, Abby, Jimmy and Kate settled themselves in Gibbs' living room and called out their hello's and birthday wishes to Tony.

"You should have seen this coming when you opened your home."

Gibbs glared at the man.

"This is _Tony'_s home now. He's the one I made the offer to. Not to two NCIS agents, a forensic scientist, a medical examiner and his assistant, a british butler, an illegal immigrant chef and a spare FBI agent. You all have homes, why do you keep showing up in mine?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs and beamed.

"It's your ch-charming personality. They k-keep coming back for more."

"Coming back for more huh? I told you not to push your luck..."

To the shock of everyone in the room he reached down and began to tickle the boy, causing peals of laughter to echo across the room. Unable to stop herself, Abby joined the laughter and soon everyone else did also, even the notoriously cranky Tobias laughed at Gibbs and Tony's obvious joy.

Finally Tony called uncle and collapsed against Gibbs side, exhausted. Still giggling, he managed to get the words out through the laughter and gasps for air.

"N-now look… I have no idea what's happening in the m-movie."

Gibbs smiled at him indulgently.

"You're a smart kid, you'll figure it out."

Tony rolled his eyes, and stared at the screen, engrossing himself in the plot and characters.

A little over and hour later Tobias watched with amusement as one by one the members of Gibbs teams slowly fell asleep until the three on the couch were the only ones awake, and it was obvious that soon it was only going to be two.

Gibbs and Fornell watched with warm eyes as Tony fought to keep his gaze on the film, trying not to fall asleep, even as his head began to fall to the side.

Finally he couldn't stop it and his eyes didn't reopen, his breathing evened out and Tobias and Gibbs were the only ones left awake in the room.

Gibbs looked to Fornell and rolled his eyes before casting his gaze fondly over his team who looked like a litter of puppies scattered across his floor. The good natured look on his face faded however when he saw the seriousness on Tobias'.

Fornell gestured to the hall and began to move, while Gibbs carefully removed himself out from underneath Tony. Pausing to pull a blanket over the child, he ran a hand through his hair, and watched his face for any signs of stress. It had been a few days since his last nightmare but that didn't stop Gibbs from worrying. Seeing no fear or strain, he smoothed his boy's hair and stepped towards the FBI agent.

"Fornell?"

"Basement."

Raising his eyebrows, Gibbs followed the man into basement shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What's going on?"

Tobias crossed his arms in front him, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"My phone call..."

Gibbs felt his gut lurch, he didn't like where this was going. He felt the instinctive need, a pull he couldn't explain to go back upstairs. To go back to his Tony and stand over him, make sure he was okay. He had to ask though...

"What about it?"

"There's been a sighting of DiNozzo. He's back in the US."


	11. Mike

**Sorry this chapter took a couple days, I hit a bump in real life but things are smooth there again so I should be able to have some free time to write again. Another new chapter should be up within the next day or so. I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think!**

Tony waited until the apartment door firmly closed before he collapsed into their arms.

Miguel and Mayer exchanged worried looks and then turned back to the boy who had pulled away and was now walking over to their kitchen and hauling himself up on a barstool.

"Tony? What is going on niño?"

He sighed and laid his head down on the counter mumbling something into the granite.

Mayer slid into the stood next to him while Miguel moved to their refrigerator and began to rummage through.

Mayer placed a hand on Tony's shoulders and drew his head back up.

"Tony, talk to us...what's happening?"

The boy sighed and stared at the ceiling before looking up Mayer.

"Do you think s-some people aren't s-supposed to get what they w-want? Maybe they d-did something r-really bad, and even though they d-don't know what it was it doesn't matter because it was so b-bad that they aren't s-supposed to get anything g-good?"

"Tony, what are you talking about? You aren't bad, you are a wonderful boy! You haven't done anything wrong."

Tony shook his head.

"I must h-have though. There's n-no other explanation. I j-just can't get away f-from him."

Miguel dropped the mixing bowl he pulled from the cabinet causing pieces of pottery to shatter all over the kitchen floor.

Tony jumped at the noise and gripped Mayer's sleeve, his fingers going white. The men froze at Tony's reaction and then Miguel slowly moved towards him until they were flanking him on both sides, ignoring the mess that was their kitchen floor.

"Tony? What are you talking about? Are you alright?"

The boy shuddered and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm f-fine. Sorry, I've….it's just b-been..."

The boys hands fluttered as his eyes danced around the men's apartment unable to settle. Mayer carefully slid Tony off the stool and carried him to the living room. Easing himself onto the couch he settled the boy on his lap and looked into his eyes.

"Tony, you know you can talk to us about anything, please tell us what's going on."

Tony blinked a couple times then asked-

"Why did you de-decide to l-live together? Is it what m-made you happy?"

Mayer looked to Miguel who shrugged, they knew Tony, he would get around to talking about what was bothering him when he was ready. It was better just to do things his way and wait for him.

"Yes I suppose it made us happy. It was easier. We're friends and get along well and for the time neither of us are sure what we are going to do now that we are out of work, so to save money we just got the apartment. It has plenty of room and we work with each other just like we did at your old house."

Tony studied the two of them, the tension in his shoulders easing.

"So M-Miguel does all the cooking and you keep everything f-from falling apart?"

Miguel chuckled.

"That sounds about right."

Tony rubbed his arm and glanced around the living room filled with second hand furniture.

"What do you th-think you're going to do?"

Mayer hesitated.

"I...neither of us are sure yet. There are several families in the area who have accepted my resume and offered me a job, but I am still weighing my options."

"Miguel?"

The tall man brushed Tony's hair out of his face.

"I considered returning to my Mexico, but it has been so many years, I do not even know where my family has gone to. Besides, I am quite happy here in America. Your agent Gibbs has taken steps to ensure that I can become an actual citizen and the process is moving faster than I expected. I suspect I will stay close. Many of the places Mayer applied to expressed interest in my culinary abilities so I have a couple possibilities."

Tony grinned at that thought. He liked the idea of the men staying close, but he didn't want to be the reason they stayed behind. Not if that wasn't what they wanted.

"I can't r-really picture you guys somewhere w-without the other."

Mayer gave the boy a gentle hug.

"At this point my boy, neither can we."

The two friends who had become brothers in their fight for Tony smiled at each other and then turned to the child who was moving away from the couch.

"Tony?"

The boy sighed, his good mood faded again. He bit his lip and crossed his arms in front of him, as if to protect himself from his own words.

"Toby says my f-father is b-back in states."

Miguel cursed in Spanish, words that made even Tony's eyebrows raise.

Mayer ignored him and stood, Miguel quickly following him as they moved to kneel next to the child.

"Has he been arrested? What's happening?"

Tony's mouth twitched into a self depreciating smile and his eyes darkened.

"Of course not. They can't f-find him. They know he's here, but he's d-disappeared. Again."

XxxX

"I don't understand how the hell this can be so difficult! We've been searching for him for weeks, and your way isn't working."

"Agent Gibbs! I swear if you don't sit down I will have you tied to that d*mn chair! Now calm down, believe me, none of wants Tony put in the any danger but this just got a lot more complicated."

Gibbs glared at the director but sat on the edge of the chair, his foot tapping with nervous energy.

Tobias sighed and spoke up from the corner where he had been watching the mess unfold.

"It's not as bad you think Director Morrow. Having him under investigation for child abuse gave us the foot in the door we needed. We have him for embezzlement, fraud, even some ties to nearby mob connections though they're thin at best. Either way, we now have more than enough evidence to put him away for a long time."

Gibbs waved his hand towards Fornell.

"See, the FBI has what they need, I sure as hell have my evidence, what's stopping us?"

Morrow had about had enough, no one in this room was listening to him.

"The fact that we can't find him! We are doing everything we can, but I am not about to let the three of you go rouge in order to get your piece of flesh. It was bad enough dealing with the two of you, but now that you've dragged Franks up here, we have ourselves one hell of a mess."

Gibbs leveled his glare at the man, but before he could speak, Morrow cut him off.

"Look Gibbs, trust me, I want this man's head on a stick. If I had my way I would let the three of you hunt him down and ensure that he never saw the light of day again. I adore Tony, but if we do this wrong then that b*st*rd is going to walk. One of us has to be the voice of reason here."

Gibbs growled in the back of his throat and stood.

"You want a voice of reason? Here- you sit in your office and try to find him by jumping through hoops and chasing red tape and I'll go out there do things _my_ way and let's see who finishes this first."

Gibbs stood and marched from the room, slamming the office door shut behind him.

Tobias glanced at the door he was amazed was still in one piece and smirked, looking back to the director who had a self satisfied expression on his face.

"You wanted him to get mad didn't you?"

"Yup."

"You do realize that if anyone finds out you approve of him doing this your career is over?"

Morrow grinned.

"Yup."

"He knows that this is what you wanted him to do?"

"Yup."

Tobias chuckled and shook his head. They certainly had their own way of getting things done at NCIS, but then again, no one had threatened the official kid of the FBI. He was pretty sure all of NCIS would be backing Gibbs if push came to shove on this.

Tom looked the FBI agent up and down.

"You still here? Aren't you supposed to be following him?"

Tobias grinned cheekily, a habit he had picked up from the kid, and walked towards the door.

"Yup."

…

Mayer swept up the pottery while Miguel slid the pizza in the oven.

"So then what happened?"

"Well Gibbs and T-Toby came up from the basement and woke everyone up. Me, Abby and Jimmy p-played cards while the other t-talked and then everyone looked r-really serious. And angry. Sc-scary angry. Gibbs sent everyone except Toby home and then he told me my f-father was back. He s-said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, including f-father and that he and T-Toby would stop him. That was almost a m-month ago."

Miguel leaned against the counter and muttered something under his breath.

"A month?"

Tony nodded and took a sip of his chocolate milk. Even though it was made by Miguel, the man who could make a five star meal out of anything, he preferred the flavor of the milk Gibbs made with Hershey syrup to the sweet confection that reminded him of nights sneaking into the kitchen and holding his breath to stay quiet.

"G-Gibbs is...frustrated. He doesn't want me to know but I c-can tell."

Miguel gave Mayer a knowing look. Tony could always pick out the emotions of adults around him, another trademark of his father, he had grown up avoiding the tell-tale feel of anger and listening to the confusion and misguided relief that came with alcoholism. He could read people's emotions so well it was scary.

"He finally c-called Mike up a c-couple days ago. I'm afraid they're g-going to do something..."

"Do something?"

Tony nodded, spinning his empty glass on the counter.

"Mike and G-Gibbs are...very unhappy. And Toby keeps l-looking at them like he's worried they m-might do s-something stupid."

Mayer felt his hands tighten around the broom handle as he imagined bashing a certain someone over the head with it.

_Gibbs and Mike (whoever that was) should be angry. And if doing something "stupid" is what finally stops DiNozzo then so be it. _

Mayer shook himself from thoughts and tried to focus on the boy.

"Tony, who's Mike?"

That at least got a smile.

"Mike is Gibbs' friend from Mexico. They used to w-work together a long t-time ago. According to T-Toby Mike is always calling calling G-Gibbs for some favor and g-getting him a in a lot of trouble so this time he thought it must h-have been Gibbs turn to ask a favor. I like M-Mike he's...different."

XxxX

"So probie, how'd it go?"

Gibbs gave him a tight smile as the three gathered in his basement.

"According to plan. Morrow threw a fit and all but told me to do what I had to."

Fornell grinned and leaned against the boat watching the two men.

"So where's the kid?"

"With Mayer and Miguel. McGee's outside their apartment keeping an eye on him and I'm going to pick him up in a few minutes, I just want to go over this again."

The two men nodded.

"So DiNozzo landed in New York-"

Tobias inturrupted.

"Which threw us for a loop, we had eyes on his Baltimore strip, but he came in on a commercial flight, right under our noses. Cocky b*st*rd."

Gibbs nodded.

"That's were we lost him. Caught him on a couple security camera's getting into a hired limo and the driver logs showed that he was dropped off a hotel but never checked in. He just started down the street and vanished. We checked with his associates in New York?"

Tobias stepped forward again.

"They all claim not to have seen him but we didn't have authorization to search their homes."

Mike rubbed his forehead.

"What about his businesses?"

Gibbs smirked.

"They're still being run perfectly without any evidence of tampering from DiNozzo."

"So basically he has his employees so scared they aren't going to roll over on him and they aren't going to go against his wishes."

Fornell nodded and flipped open a file.

"Apparently he had a contingency plan for if something like this happened. He must have everything set up in Europe in case he had to leave the United States abruptly. He has his own connections here must know that there are several agencies looking for him. We can only assume he doesn't plan to be in the US for long, he's just here to collect a few things. We just have to figure out what he wants bad enough to come back here to get it."

The room went quiet as the three looked at each other, none wanting to say what would bring DiNozzo all the way back to the states.

Mike huffed and barked out what none of them would admit aloud.

"Why would he even come for the kid? After landing him in the hospital and nearly killing him it's obvious that sure as hell ain't affection."

Fornell shrugged and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Don't know. He's his only child, could be a passing down the name sort of thing. Or it could simply be a matter of pride. To him, Tony is his and he wants what belongs to him."

The look on Gibbs' face was murderous.

"Tony is _not _his. And if I have my way he won't be a DiNozzo for much longer."

Mike looked at him in surprise.

"You're changing his name?"

Gibbs sent him a glare.

"Part of the adoption paperwork. It's taking its own sweet time, but he'll be a Gibbs before too much longer. Now if we're rolling with the theory that he's here for Tony..."

"It's our best bet. From what we've seen he has everything he needs in Europe and if he goes back before we get ahold of him, we've lost him. There's no way we're getting him out of Italy. And if he has Tony with him..."

Gibbs gripped the side of his boat, his eyes dark.

"That's not going to happen. He can't take Tony from me legally and if he even tries to come close to him...well there's a solution to that too."

Mike eyed the Sig sitting on the work bench and rubbed the gun on his side fondly.

"Yeah, a permanent one."

XxxX

Miguel slid the piece of pizza on Tony's plate and refilled his glass. The boy had lapsed into silence and Mayer's hair had fallen into disarray as he pushed his hands through it in worry trying to not to stress the boy further.

"So tell us about meeting Mike, how is he different?"

Tony grinned.

"Mike...he's… he's Mike."

~Flashback~

Tony was sitting on the couch, a book open on his lap while Gibbs kneeled in front of the fire place trying to warm the room.

"There we go, that should help."

Tony gave him a small smile. His laughter had quieted back down after hearing his father was coming back, he was retreating back into himself, and it was killing Gibbs to watch. Tony folded the edge of his page several times, his eyes moving from the window to the fireplace to Gibbs and back again.

"You know, we h-had four f-fire places and I d-don't remember a f-fire ever being lit. They were j-just s-sort of...there."

Gibbs leaned back on his haunches and studied the boy.

"Maybe you just needed several back up exits for Santa?"

Tony scoffed good naturally and closed his book.

"There's no such th-thing as Santa."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

_Seriously? He didn't even let him believe in Santa? What would have been the harm in that? Did you have to take everything away from him?_

"Really? That's news to me. Who told you that?"

As if he needed Tony to answer.

With sad eyes Tony looked at the growing fire and shrugged.

Gibbs sighed and stood, coming to sit by the boy.

"You know, Santa comes here every year."

Tony looked up at him with cautious eyes. Another thing that had come back that Gibbs hated. The carefulness. The caution. The jumpiness.

"Really?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Yup. I'm sure he'll show up again this year too."

Tony looked thoughtfully to the fire place as he mulled that over. Gibbs smiled and ruffled his hair but paused when he heard a bang and some colorful curses at the door. Tony tenses under his hand but Gibbs rolled his eyes at the noise.

"Don't worry, I know who it is."

Tony gave him a look as he stood.

"It's an old friend of mine I called to...help"

"L-like Toby?"

Gibbs chucked to himself.

"Not quite."

He opened the door and a grizzled older man walked in, a gun strapped to his waist and a flask in his hand.

"What the hell probie? The d*mn front door is stuck."

"It ain't stuck Mike, it's locked."

The look the man gave Gibbs was priceless.

"Locked. Since when do you lock the door?"

Tony crossed his arms and found himself smiling. Apparently before he came around Gibbs had an eternally unlocked door and having it locked was throwing everyone on the planet for a loop. And everyone seemed to react the same way.

"Since I have a reason, now get in here."

"A reason what- hey probie?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a kid in your living room."

"Yeah, I know. That's Tony."

Tony gave a little wave which Mike returned.

"Alright then. Just checking to make sure you saw 'em too."

Gibbs sighed and started towards the kitchen.

"Get in here Franks. I need your help and I need you to be sober."

"I am sober!"

At that proclamation the man spun around and almost ran into a wall. Tony jerked forward and grabbed ahold of the man's arm and carefully eased him to Gibbs' recliner with practiced motions.

While he had hoped to never have to do this again, somehow helping Mike felt nothing like helping his father. Helping his father felt like a duty, something he had to do or else there would be consequences. Helping Mike however felt like a mercy. He felt instinctively that the man meant no harm, especially since Gibbs left him in the room with him. Gibbs had barely let him out of his sight since this had began, he must trust Mike something fierce to leave Tony with him at all, let alone when he wasn't quite sober.

"Thanks kid."

"You're w-welcome...Mike."

"So you're Tony. What are ya doin here?"

"I l-l-live here."

"Ya live here? With Gibbs?"

Tony nodded.

"Huh. How's that goin?"

Tony gave a slight smile to the tipsy man.

"Great. I l-love it here. How d-do you know Gibbs?"

"I used to be his boss. Back in the good old days."

"You were his b-boss?"

"Yup."

Tony smiled at the thought of Gibbs being anything but the guy in charge and looked towards the man in question who walked back in the room with two mugs of coffee. Gibbs shoved one in the Mike's hand and pulled Tony to his side in a move that was both habit and giving comfort which he knew the boy was quietly longing for.

"Drink."

"Probie I-"

"Drink."

Mike sighed and took a sip, his eyes widening.

"Well your tastes in coffee certainly haven't improved, but your company has. I like the kid. What's he doing here? And why am I here? You said it was an emergency."

Gibbs glanced down at Tony and tried to think of a way to say it tactfully without scaring the kid more than he already was, but Tony took it out of his hands.

"Gibbs took me away f-from my f-father and g-gave me a n-new home but my f-father is b-back. G-Gibbs and Toby are looking for him but we c-can't f-find him."

_Well...that about sums it up._

Mike looked at Tony, his eyes clearing.

"He took you away from your father? I take it there was a d*mn good reason?"

Tony looked away confirming Mikes reasoning.

"Well that explains why you look like you're about to kill someone Probie. The man's back and you think he's coming for..."

Gibbs nodded once, his eyes on Tony who was careful not to look at either of them.

"Well..." Mike took another big gulp of coffee and stood "I guess it's up to us to make sure that doesn't happen."

He stuck out a hand and looked Tony in the eye.

"Any kid of Probie's is friend of mine. Don't worry kid, we've got your back."

Tony looked up at him. If this man was a friend of Gibbs and Gibbs trusted him enough to call him from wherever he was hiding...then Tony guessed he could trust him too.

He reached out and shook his hand.

…

"You met the man while he was drunk?"

Tony took a bite of his pizza, the cheese stretching. He quickly swallowed so he could soothe the frantic look on Mayer's face.

"F-From my experience-" Mayer winced at that word, he hated the fact that Tony, at the age of nine, had spent so much time with alcoholics that he could honest use the word 'experience'. "people are at their most honest when they are dr-drunk. They s-say what they mean, wh-whether it is sad or angry or happy, they say it. N-no wall or f-filters. If he s-said that he w-would h-help me and that h-he would be m-my fr-friend, I b-believed him. B-besides Gibbs is his friend. Good enough for me."

Mayer sighed and Miguel leaned on the fridge.

"Tony, you can't just take someone you just met on their word, especially when they're inebriated."

Tony shrugged and looked past the men to the window, his thoughts far away.

"I d-don't have a lot of options. M-Mike is w-willing to help. And I t-told you, he's Gibbs's friend."

Miguel smiled despite himself. He knew that if Gibbs let the man anywhere near Tony, then he was a good person, the man was overprotective of Tony to a fault. The point still stood though, between the sneaking out to the park, the befriending of a man he met in the middle of night and now trusting a drunk just because of who he was friends with-

"Niño, you know we love you, but you have a really bad sense of self preservation."

Tony looked down at his pizza and took another bite before answering.

"Yeah, Gibbs s-said that t-too."


	12. Someone Worth Staying For

**One more chapter up and running. Pretty pretty please review and tell me what's going on in all your beautiful minds!**_  
_

_"You thought you could leave. You thought you could get away."_

_The laughter echoed, it came from the floor, the walls the ceiling, seeping, growing, stretching. Like the sound of a broken funhouse, a deserted circus, surrounded him, choking the life from him. _

_Tony turned to run, but stopped. _

_He didn't want to run. _

_He was angry. _

_The laughter became louder, it thought his anger was funny._

_He hated that sound. It was cruelty, mockery, bitterness. _

_It was hatred. _

_Tony put his hands over his ears as the laughter grew louder and louder and twisted until it was shrieking, keening, wailing. _

_The world began to shake. Tony pressed his hands tighter over his ears, but the sound fought its way in. _

_Tony held his breath as the walls began to crumble and the ceiling shattered. _

_The laughter grew and grew until the world splintered and fell to pieces. Tony cried out and fell with the shards into the dark. _

_The laughter stopped and there was nothing but silence and darkness and a continuing plummet. _

_Tony cried out but there was no sound. _

_The laughter had taken it away._

_There was nothing. _

_Only silence. _

_And darkness. _

_And falling._

_…_

Fornell and Mike were contemplating murder.

In the process of trying to find where DiNozzo could have gone, Gibbs had given them the information he had gathered nearly two months ago, sitting in his basement trying to figure out what had intrigued him so much about the lonely little boy.

After reading the third ER report Franks muttered something about justifiable homicide and Tobias was looking into ways to ensure the evidence would never surface.

Somehow seeing their anger soothed the beast raging in Gibbs soul.

He reached for the pot of coffee and poured himself another mug, swallowing the luke warm beverage like the solution to all their problems was laying at the bottom on the cup. The taste was bitter and did nothing for his mood.

He looked towards the hallways and winced, it was nearing close to midnight and Tony had been asleep for just over an hour and with any luck he would stay that way.

He wasn't counting on it though.

...

Tony listened to the hum of conversation that was his lullaby. Although it was a lullaby that was keeping him from sleep, rather than guiding to it. It didn't really matter, he wasn't sleeping regardless. Neither he nor Gibbs had gotten a full night of sleep since Tobias had given them the news, Tony had been tormented by screaming nightmares to the point where he didn't even want to go in his room anymore. Gibbs had to sit with him until he fell asleep and more often than not just fell asleep in there with him.

Not tonight though.

He had fallen asleep with Gibbs next to him and woken up less than an hour later, sweat on his forehead and the blanket gripped in his hand, the broken laughter still echoing in his ears. He must not have been loud enough to alert the men downstairs though.

Tony sighed and tried to make out the words drifting up the stairs but couldn't hear anything except the dull murmur of Toby, Mike and Gibbs. He rolled over yet again and stared at his window, just barely able to make out the two brightest stars peaking through the branches of the tree next to his window. He tapped his fingers on his leg and then pulled himself out of his bed, unable to sleep or stay still. Ditching his pajama's, he pulled back on the soft faded jeans and black teeshirt Abby had given him. Gibbs had rolled his eyes and put his foot down after the fourth black shirt, but Tony didn't mind. For once he felt like he was dressed like he was a kid rather than a miniature business man. Not bothering with shoes, he found some old wool socks he had stolen from Gibbs and an old NIS sweatshirt Gibbs had left tossed over his desk and padded out of the room.

"G-Gibbs?"

He heard no answer so he continued down the stairs, careful not to slip down the hard wood in his much too big borrowed socks. He pushed the sleeves of Gibbs' sweatshirt up and gripped the handrail, listening closely.

He followed the noise to the kitchen where he saw the three men gathered around the kitchen table, several containers of take-out scattered between them, open files and papers spread on every available surface.

"G-Gibbs?"

The man looked up and smiled at the sight.

Tony stood in the doorway, one sock bunched around his ankle while the other was half way over the bottom of his jeans. His sweatshirt was so big that it was about to fall of his shoulders and hung all the way to his knees. His hair was going in several different directions and one hand caught in the sweatshirt sleeve was rubbing his eye.

"Hey Tony, what are you doing up?" He asked moving towards the boy.

Tony shrugged and leaned into Gibbs who picked him up and carried him to the table, settling the still too small boy on his lap.

"Couldn't sleep. W-what are you d-doing?"

"Just working. Want to sit with us a while?"

Tony nodded and laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"P-please."

Tobias smiled at Mike who struggled to maintain his gruff demeanor when Tony closed his eyes and began to doze on Gibbs' chest, trusting instinctively in the man to keep him safe.

The room was quiet until Tony fell into a deeper sleep than he had been in since this whole fiasco had started.

Ducky had spoken about giving Tony a sedative but the idea of Tony being unable to wake up from his nightmares… Gibbs didn't even want to think about what that would be like for the boy. The past few weeks had been hell for them both, with Tony screaming until he was hoarse and holding on to Gibbs so tight that his fingernails cut into his skin and drew blood.

He didn't want him trapped in that.

Gibbs sighed in relief seeing the smooth plain on Tony's face, showing that he was undisturbed so far in his rest.

"Finally. He hasn't been sleeping. This has been….this needs to end."

Tobias nodded and Mike unconsciously stroked the gun constantly strapped to his belt.

"Soon probie. We're makin progress."

Fornell picked up another file and cross referenced it with a piece of paper.

"He can't hide forever Gibbs. We'll find him. Everyone messes up sometime."

Gibbs looked down at the boy curled up in his arms, his gut twisting in foreboding .

"Yeah, I just hope we don't mess up first."

Mike and Tobias exchanged hard looks before meeting Gibbs' eyes.

"We're not going to let that happen."

…

Tony blinked his eyes open and looked around the room, confused.

Didn't he fall asleep in the kitchen?

He glanced around and smiled when he saw the company he was keeping.

Gibbs was on the couch next to him, his head leaned back and his mouth open. Tobias was sprawled in the recliner with one leg dangling over the side and an arm thrown over his face. Mike was the best of him all. Flat on the floor, he had one foot actually inside the empty fireplace and the other propped up on the edge of the couch so that it was inches from Tony's face. He had one hand in a death grip around his pistol and the other straight above his head.

Tony shook his head and carefully moved off the couch, tip-toeing past the slumbering men. He held his breath as he crept past, not wanting to wake any of them, knowing that Gibbs had gotten even less sleep than he had, and Mike and Tobias hadn't seen the inside of their own homes for days. Gibbs had told him that the FBI had assigned Toby to help find his father, apparently he was in trouble with more people than just Gibbs.

Tony slipped down the hall and headed towards the kitchen, glancing at the clock that showed brightly that it was approaching three in the morning.

He poured himself a glass of water and stretched, reaching to the ceiling until he stood on his toes and his fingers were pointed, popping his back. He sighed and turned to put his glass in the sink when a flash of movement caught his eye from the window.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure the men were within shouting distance, Tony went to back door and eased it open, peaking his head into the night.

The backyard was empty.

Tony let out a rush of air seeing no one, but instead of going back inside he stepped further out into the dark. Glancing around himself he sat on the back step and looked up to the sky, happy to finally be back outside.

He hadn't been to his park in weeks and being cooped up in the house with Gibbs watching his every move like a hawk and Toby and Mike acting like he was made of china- he was about to go crazy. Not even Miguel and Mayer ever treated him like he was this breakable and they had seen him when he was actually broken.

_Stop whining. You don't really mind. _

Tony dipped his head at the self reprimand. No he didn't mind, it made it feel...like he mattered. That someone worried that much about him, made him feel warm and safe on the inside, like someone had reached inside of him and found a place that he didn't even know existed.

He ran his hand over the rough concrete step and felt the breeze ruffle through his hair. He took a deep breath of the night air and fought the urge to wander down to the park. He was miles away from it, and Gibbs would be so angry with him if he even tried. The good kind of angry though, the kind where he was worried and scared and happy he was safe and all the feelings were mixed together until it came it in a burst of fury. Tony could handle that kind of angry, where he could see the relief in Gibbs' eyes and feel the gentleness in his hands when he pulled him into a hug. He was learning there was a difference. It was obvious the contrast between his father's anger, all rage and hatred and violence, and when Gibbs was upset.

What Gibbs was wasn't angry.

Not to Tony.

It was…

Different.

A good different.

The best kind.

Gibbs was unlike anyone he had ever known. Different from his father, from Miguel, Mayer. He was everything that Tony had prayed for, an escape, a friend, someone who wouldn't let him go. Someone who cared about him.

Tony felt the ripple of restlessness run through him again and he rose to his feet, wandering towards the tree growing next to his window.

The irony of it didn't escape him.

At both of his homes a tree stretched itself towards his window, giving him an escape, both offering themselves to Tony to be what he needed.

But right now he didn't know what he needed.

…

Gibbs woke with a start and looked around the room in a state of panic.

Where was Tony?

He jerked to his feet rushed from the room, his gun grasped in his hand, not bothering with Mike or Tobias, not even sparing them a thought.

Hoping, praying, the bathroom the kitchen...the backyard?

Gibbs felt his heart catch in his throat when he saw the back door cracked open.

_Please please please. _

He pushed the door the rest of the way open and in the brief seconds it took his eyes to adjust to the dark he saw the small form standing under the tree, facing the trunk. He slid the gun in the back of his jeans and spoke quietly into the evening.

"Tony?"

The boy flinched slightly then sighed at the familiar voice. Gibbs walked towards him and watched as Tony let his hands run over the rough bark while he looked up towards the top of the branches. Seeing the stars blinks between the clouds and the remains of the dying leaves Tony whispered-

"We had this pine tree in our back yard and I once tried to climb to the top of it. I thought if I could sit on the top branches God would see me and pick me up and take me to my mom. I sat in the tree for hours. I watched the sunset and the stars come out and I waited and waited and waited. Miguel and Mayer stood at the bottom of the tree and begged me to come down but I just couldn't. I prayed I would disappear, just vanish. I used to pray for that all the time...but I don't anymore."

Tony turned and looked at Gibbs, his eyes full.

"I've found something I want to stay for."

Gibbs closed the distance between them and pulled Tony into his arms, burrowing his head in the soft scent of his boys hair.

With his arms close around Tony and the night quiet, Gibbs realized.

Tony didn't stutter through any of that.

Despite the stress they were all under and that fact none of them had gotten a full night of sleep in nearly a month, Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs whispered into his hair.

"Then stay."

Tony smiled at the simplicity of it.

_Stay. _

_Someone wanted him to stay._

Tony pulled away from Gibbs' chest, but stayed in the circle of his arms, looking into his eye.

The night was quiet as the two regarded each other.

Finally Tony whispered.

"I love you Dad."

Gibbs pulled Tony back to him, and pretended not to feel the tears slip down his worn face.

"I love you too son. Oh Tony I love you so much. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

The voice behind him came at the same time that Tony's eyes widened.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Before Gibbs could even shout for help or turn to meet the threat, a blow to the temple took him to the ground.

Tony opened his mouth to scream but the gun pointed at the unconscious form of Gibbs stopped the sound in his throat.

"One noise and Agent Gibbs will not wake up. Understand?"

Tony nodded, his eyes on Gibbs and his hands shaking.

The man reached out and grabbed Tony, yanking him forward.

"Your father is waiting for you. You have a plane to catch."

...

"Tony!"

The shout brought both of them to their feet.

Fornell and Mike's eyes shot to the couch and saw that it was empty. They both felt the fear grip them when they turned to each other, and saw what they didn't want to think about reflected in each others eyes.

"Tony!"

The two raced down the hall, searching out the voice, not wanting to know what would bring the owner of that voice to make such a desperate cry.

Fornell and Franks burst into the backyard, guns drawn and eyes ready.

"Gibbs! What's going on? Where's Tony?"

Gibbs turned to them, his gun out and his eyes frantic. The light shining from the open back door illuminated a trail of blood dripping down from his hair line and his hands were shaking as he tried to keep a grip on his weapon.

Mike stepped forward and bellowed at the man in his best marine yell, trying to get the lost look out of his friends eyes.

"Probie! Where's the kid? You tell me what happened right now, that's an order gunny!"

Gibbs unconsciously straightened as he looked at the men with tortured eyes.

"My son is gone. They took my son. They took Tony. He's gone. He...he's gone."


	13. Going Hunting

**Hey everyone! We broke 300 reviews! I've never gotten that many reviews before so to reward all of you wonderful people, I sped this chapter out at soon as I could! Thank you so much and please keep it up, I love hearing what everyone has to say.  
****Hope you're having a great one!  
****Renee  
*********Just a warning, this chapter has a bit violence from just about everyone so please keep that in mind if that bothers you.* **

The black hood was placed over his head the moment he was forced into the back of the car and he gasped when his hands were jerked behind him, bound with duck tape. He was shaking so hard he was a little surprised the man was able to get the tape wrapped around him so tight.

The ride was silent.

"I-is Gibbs okay?"

"Shut up."

Tony bit his lip at the tone, but forced the words out any way, refusing to back down. This was more important than being afraid.

"Is Gibbs okay?"

"He's fine, but if you don't shut your trap he won't be for long."

Tony went quiet. He didn't really have anything else to say anyway.

He took a deep shuddering breath and held it as the tears streamed down his face.

_Gibbs is okay. I'm not, but that's okay. Gibbs will find me. He always finds me. Everything will be okay. Gibbs promised. Everything will be okay. Dad promised._

He winced as he was knocked back and forth in the backseat, not held down by a seat belt and unable to keep his balance with his arms trapped behind him. After one harsh step on the brakes, Tony flew forward and slid onto the floorboards, trapped between the seats.

"Hold still you little sh*t."

Tony huddled down on the floorboards, bracing himself against the seats the best he could, not wanting to draw the man's attention to him anymore than it needed to be.

He didn't know how long they drove, but to the frightened nine year old it felt like an eternity. When the vehicle lurched to a stop he felt a rush of relief, but when he heard the door open, and felt the man reach for him, he jerked away, kicking his feet out, hoping to hit the stranger.

He didn't really know what was going on, but he did know this-

He did not want to go where that man was taking him.

"Son of a b*tch!"

The man reached out and slammed his fist into the side of Tony's head, knocking him into the seats and making the small boy fall to the side. Exercising no gentleness or caution, he yanked the boy from the car and towed him towards the dark house.

Tony dragged his feet, jerking his head trying to get the hood off his face.

"Stop squirming!"

The man backhanded him again and sped up, eager to be rid of his burden. Tony tried to catch up, but he ended up just being dragged, his socked feet catching on the cobblestone.

The man opened the door and stormed down memorized hallways before stopping outside a thick oak door.

**Knock knock knock.**

"Enter."

The man stepped into the room and pulled out a pocket knife, slicing through the duck tape, releasing Tony's hands and ripping the hood off his head.

Tony flinched at the sudden onset of light.

"My money?"

"Envelope's on the table."

The man nodded to the form behind the desk and turned, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Tony's eyes adjusted and he looked at the man standing from the desk and advancing towards him.

He suddenly wished the stranger was back.

"Hello Junior."

Tony sighed and closed his eyes, clenching his fists, before raising his head and meeting the eyes of the man now standing before him.

"Hello father."

XxxX

Abby sniffed as she typed, rage and fear warring inside of her until the only thing she could do is cry. She wiped her nose on the corner of her vampire pajama's and leaned closer to the screen. Gibbs had called in the team and and she had rushed from her apartment to the lab, not even bothering to get change out of her pajama's and matching slippers.

"Abby, anything?"

She shook her head,

"Still tracking Gibbs, your crazy paranoid neighbor's security camera gave us a plate and the man's face, but the cars registered as stolen. I'm doing my best to follow it through traffic cameras and other security camera's around town but that can only take us so far. McGee and Kate are still trying to find the man's name."

Gibbs clenched his fist and made a move to stand, but Ducky put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Jethro hold still, I'm not done yet."

"Ducky I'm fine I have to-"

"You have to nothing. Jethro you were pistol whipped. That is nothing to simply shake off. If you refuse to go to a hospital you _will_ sit there and let me take care of this. Abigail is doing all she can as are Timothy and Kaitlin, not to mention Michael and Tobias. We will find Tony, I promise you."

Gibbs turned tortured eyes to his friend.

"But will we find him in time?"

Ducky had never seen his long time colleague and friend in a state like this before. He was balancing the tightrope between despair and fury and it was ripping him apart. Looking at the desperation written across his face, Ducky found he couldn't answer, he simply squeezed his shoulder and continued his ministrations.

All the while praying silently.

_Please, please let him be returned to us. Please._

XxxX

Anthony looked Tony up and down with critical eyes before he made a noise of distaste and turned away, walking back to his desk. Tony crossed his arms in front of him and kept a close eye on his father as the the man leaned against the desk and continued to study him.

"You're taller."

_What?_

Tony didn't answer. He wasn't sure he could if he tried.

He continued to stare at the boy, while Tony grew more and more uncomfortable under his glare.

"There's liquor in the closet. Pour me a glass."

Tony stiffened. This was where his choice lay. If he poured him the cognac and stood at attention...he would be right back where he was all those months ago before Gibbs came walking into his life. He would be right back on the floor watching his father wave his belt and scream obscenities, his eyes bloodshot and filled with hate. This is where he chose who he was. Was he Anthony DiNozzo Jr? Or was he Tony Gibbs? It was his decision.

"No."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I said no. I'm not pouring you a drink. T-tell me what's going on."

Tony fought the shake in his voice, but didn't back down.

Anthony moved forward and Tony took a half step back but didn't move any farther as his father encroached on his space and looked down at him.

There was a brief beat of silence were they both regarded each other before Anthony reached down and grabbed the front of Tony's sweatshirt. He lifted him off the ground and in a fit of fury he slammed him against the wood paneling of the wall. His voice was calm though and didn't betray the violence in his eyes.

"You've been living with that cop. You're different. You finally grew a backbone, learned how to talk."

Tony grabbed ahold of his father's arm, digging in his nails, trying to make him let go.

"Please...just tell me what's going on."

The man regarded Tony before smirking.

"You're my son. I don't have to tell you anything. Besides we're late. We have a plane to catch."

He dropped Tony and the boy crumbled at his feet. Tony looked up at him and spat the words out.

"I'm not your son."

Anthony froze, his back to Tony.

"Excuse me?"

XxxX

The sun was rising.

Tony had been missing roughly four hours.

Three hours ago Abby had turned to Gibbs with tears running down her cheeks and said that they had lost sight of the car, it had vanished, leaving the D.C. Area.

Two hours ago Kate had told him they didn't have any hits on the image of the man forcing the boy into the car.

Gibbs had put his fist through a wall and then flew from the lab.

Abby watched him go and then turned to Ducky.

"I...I tried…there was… I couldn't..."

Ducky pulled her into his arms.

"There there my dear. You did all you could. It's going to be alright. It's going to be alright."

Abby buried her head in the shorter man's shoulder and sobbed. Ducky patted her back and bit back his own tears when his eyes lit upon the picture sitting next to Abby's computer screen.

It was taken a few weeks ago, before the mess started.

Abby, Tobias and Tony were playing cards, with Tobias and Abby caught in an intense discussion and Tony taking advantage of their distraction to peak at Tobias' cards. Gibbs could be seen in the background laughing at the boy.

Ducky's hand shook as he comforted Abby, remembering that it was he who snapped the picture.

"We'll find him Abigail. Somehow, Gibbs will find him."

…

Gibbs came out of the elevator and collided with McGee.

"McGee! What the hell?"

"Gibbs, I've got something!"

Gibbs felt his gut lurch with something that felt suspiciously like hope.

"And?"

McGee turned back to the bullpen, practically running to the plasma with Gibbs close behind.

"You know how we couldn't find the driver on our database?"

Tobias and Mike stepped up, flanking Gibbs who nodded.

"Well I decided to expand the search outside...our... normal parameters."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mike grumbled to Gibbs who looked to the practically vibrating with excitement younger agent.

"It means he hacked in some other agencies systems to see if they knew anything about this man that we didn't. What did you find?"

McGee hit a button on his computer bringing the plasma to life.

"His name's Daylen Grey. He's basically muscle for hire with a history longer than my arm. He's been implicated in drug running and even in a couple sanctioned gang related murders. But here's the kicker, he's never been arrested because he's an informant for the d*mn CIA! He has immunity for whatever crimes he's committed as long as he keeps feeding them information."

Tobias spoke up.

"Information on what?"

McGee shrugged and held out a piece of paper.

"I didn't dig that far. The guy looks to have a hand in everything though, so it's not hard to imagine what he could be telling them. I did manage to find an address though. It was insanely clever of DiNozzo boss, he found someone who can't be threatened with jail time if he's found. He won't give up DiNozzo's location because we have nothing to put against him. I wonder how he even found him."

Gibbs snatched the piece of paper from his hands.

"It's not jail time I'm threatening him with McGee. He'll talk."

With that he turned and stormed from the room with Fornell and Franks on his six.

Mike looked to Tobias and gave him a hard smile, his hand stroking his gun.

"Let's go hunting."

XxxX

"What did you just say to me?"

Tony pulled himself to his feet and glared up at the man, gathering all the courage he had.

"I am not your son anymore. Gibbs is my dad now."

Anthony swung his arm out and knocked the boy back to the ground.

"You ungrateful little brat. That man is not your father. I. Am. Your. Father."

The man kicked Tony in the chest and he cried out when he felt the foot connect with his ribs. He reached down and grabbed Tony ramming him into the wall again.

"Are you listening to me? That man is nothing, you are nothing. I am your father and you will do as I say. Do you understand?"

Tony glared at him through slitted eyes but said nothing. DiNozzo tightened his grip and shook him with every word.

"I said _do you understand_?"

In a burst of anger, Tony could feel the words building up and he could do nothing to stop them.

"No I don't understand! What are you doing? Why are you taking me? You could have gone away and not had anything to do with me anymore. You don't want a son, you don't want me! Why did you come back? What do you want?"

Anthony stared at the boy in shock, he had never heard him say so much at one time, most of the time the child was cowering, hiding from his anger, whispering apologies for things he didn't even understand.

This was something new.

He didn't like it.

"You useless little waste, I do want a son. One who's actually worth something, someone to carry on in my name and keep the family line going, the business going. What I got was you. I don't have to explain myself to you Junior. You listen to me and listen well. We are getting on a plane and we are not coming back here. You will not see that man or any of those other agents again. You are mine Junior. That's all you are and all you ever will be."

Tony swallowed against a tight throat and stared at the man with defiance.

"No. You can take me with you, but I'm not yours. Not anymore."

With that said he kicked his legs out, his foot catching his father in the eye and making him drop the boy. DiNozzo grabbed his right eye in pain while Tony scrambled to his feet, running to the door.

With a roar of rage DiNozzo chased after the child.

Tony was halfway down the hall when the man caught his foot, bringing him to the ground. Tony cried out and started kicking again, hopelessly trying to send his father back. DiNozzo drew back a fist and knocked the boy in the jaw, stunning the child. Grabbing his arm he dragged him back into the office and threw him towards the desk, causing his head to crack against the corner of the strong wood. Tony slid to the floor, his vision wavering and his stomach twisting. He looked up at the angry man, dazed, trying desperately to get his eyes to focus.

With fury burning in his gaze, DiNozzo looked down at the boy and pulled off his belt.

"I think...you need to be reminded of your place."

XxxX

Gibbs moved with rage towards the lit apartment, Tobias and Mike close on his heels.

"Probie."

He didn't slow.

"What?"

"Do what you have to, but remember, he has to be able to give you information when this is over."

Gibbs gave a hard nod and stopped in front of the door. He glanced over at Tobias.

"If you have a problem with what's about to happen..."

Tobias waved a hand towards the door.

"Leave a piece for the rest of us."

Gibbs kicked the door open.

Daylen Grey leaped up from the he chair was lounging in, a bottle of beer hanging from his finger tips. The men stared at him, there was no doubt, it was the man who took Tony. The video had showed him dragging the boy to the car, forcing a hood over his head and taping his hands behind his back before driving off. There was no question. It was him.

"What the hell? What is this!"

Gibbs stepped into the room and Fornell pushed the broken door shut best he could.

"Where did you take the kid?"

The man relaxed slightly and took another swig of beer.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mike raised an eyebrow and closed the shades, blocking the view from anyone who may pass by.

"Really?"

The man crossed his arms and leaned back, his eyes darting between the men.

"Really. Now get out."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"Last chance. Where is Tony?"

The man shrugged and eased his hand behind his back.

Seeing the movement Gibbs grabbed the man by the collar and jerked him forward, spinning him around and pulling the gun from the back of his cargo pants.

"Feeling threatened?"

The man attempted to glare at Gibbs but didn't answer, trying to turn back to face him. Gibbs smiled.

"Good."

He tossed the gun on the bed and spun the man back around, twisting his arm until he heard the pop.

The man screamed in pain.

"You want to tell me now where you took the boy?"

"You're that Gibbs guy the brat kept asking about. Don't hold your breath, he's long gone."

Gibbs slammed him on his back and drove his foot into his solar plexus.

The man let a strangled cry.

Gibbs hauled the man back to his feet.

"What do you mean he's gone?"

The man shook his head choking for air.

Gibbs growled and hooked his leg under the man's knee, slamming his elbow down on his leg and applying just enough pressure to make the knee come out of place. The man cried out and fell to the ground.

"Would you like to tell me now?"

"Go to hell!"

"You first."

He wrapped one arm under his jaw and placed his hand on top of his head.

"You want to tell me where you took my son, or should I break something you can't put back together?"

…

Gibbs, Fornell and Mike flew down the abandoned road, disregarding every traffic law that there was, pushing Gibbs' charger to speeds it had never reached before.

"How much farther?"

"Down this road, three miles. Almost there."

Mike double checked the ammunition in his weapon while Tobias leaned forward in his seat.

"How far's McGee and Todd?"

"Ten minutes."

Gibbs nodded but didn't answer when he saw the large house come up out of the trees.

"There it is."

The car screeched to a halt and the men burst from the car, running to the house.

There was no sign of life.

The men kicked open the door and ran down the hallway, checking rooms as they went.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

Gibbs came to last door on the bottom floor and hesitated for half a breath, before kicking the door open.

It was an office.

Empty.

Gibbs searched the room with his eyes and felt his heart catch in his throat when he saw the damage to the room. There was a spotting of blood on the light colored on the corner of the desk and Gibbs followed the trace behind the desk.

What he saw made the blood drain from his face.

"Gibbs, the upstairs is clear. Anything?"

Tobias came into the room and paused when he saw the stricken look on Gibbs face.

"Gibbs?"

Mike showed up behind him.

Gibbs pointed to the space behind the desk. Exchanging worried looks the men stepped forward.

"Oh my-"  
"Probie..."

"I'm going to kill him."

There was no lie, no exaggeration on Gibbs face. He meant it.

Gibbs turned from the room and walked away, back to hall. Tobias and Mike looked st the scene that had driven their fearless friend from the room.

There was blood pooled on the hardwood floors and splattered on the wall. A stained and ruined belt lay to the side, its buckle bent and the leather now curled in.

"That's a lot of..."

Mike looked to Tobias who swallowed hard and turned to the door and headed after Gibbs.

"I know. When we find DiNozzo, get Tony and get out the way. I don't care what the hell we're 'supposed to do'. When he find him, his *ss is Gibbs'. No questions asked."

Mike looked back at the evidence of Tony's nightmare on the floor before answering.

"Agreed."


	14. Sharp Sticks and Angry Bears

**To all my US readers, Happy Independence Day! To everyone else in the world, Happy random day in July! hope you're all having wonderful one! **_  
_**Hope you enjoy the new chapter, thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, I absolutely love hearing what you have to say! Please keep it up!  
~Renee**

_"Tony! Run!"_

_"Come with me!"_

_"I can't! You have to go!"_

_Tony shook his head, grabbing a hold of Gibbs arm, but when his fingers met his forearm, Gibbs' skin began to slip away. Like smoke from a dying fire or fog at the break of day, Tony watched at the man started to disappear before his eyes.  
"No! Gibbs! Come back! Don't go! Dad! Please!"_

_"Tony! Run!"_

_The man was gone. And he was alone_

XxxX

Gibbs stood outside the house, his feet planted and his arm crossed. He didn't think he could move if he tried.

He stared at the trees unable to see anything but sparkling green eyes and a mischievous grin lit with laughter. The slight breeze drifted through the leaves and for a moment Gibbs thought he heard a quiet voice threaded through the wind.

"Tony?"

He turned towards the sound but saw nothing except the hollow doorway to the empty house.

He sighed and closed his eyes, turning back to the trees.

Standing in the silence, Gibbs could hear someone walking up behind him but he didn't turn to see who it was. At this point he didn't care whether they were a threat or not.

It didn't even matter.

If he couldn't find Tony nothing mattered.

Nothing except hunting down DiNozzo and making him wish he had never been born.

With that thought he turned and met Fornell's eyes.

"Anything?"

The man regretfully shook his head and then opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. After a brief beat of silence he closed it again and stretched his arm out, an offering in his hands.

Gibbs' sweatshirt.

He made a strangled sound in his throat when he reached out to take it. When his hand touched the cloth his eyes closed, and a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye.

He drew the sweatshirt to his chest and turned away, not able to look at his friend.

Mike stepped out of the house and saw the scene, Tobias stepping away from the man, giving him a moment and Gibbs trying his d*mnedest not to fall apart.

He cursed under his breath when Fornell came up to him.

"He can't do this again."

Tobias looked at him but Mike didn't pause.

"If he loses another family...we're going to lose him permanently. A man can only survive so much."

Fornell swallowed hard and looked away, irrational guilt building up as he thought about the boy he had only known for a few weeks. The boy who had determinedly wormed his way into all their hearts. The boy waiting to be saved.

He took a deep breath and looked at the cloud of dust rising from the road.

McGee and Kate pulled up in a burst of speed and they leaped from the car.

"Boss?"

Tobias frowned at them, conveying what Gibbs' silence already told them.

Kate's breath caught as she blinked back tears and McGee looked down, not able able to meet the stiff stance of Gibbs' shoulders.

"McGee."

"Fornell?"

"There's a laptop in there, it's probably wiped, but see if you can find anything. It's worth a shot."

Eager to do something, anything, McGee ran towards the house and nearly knocked Mike over.

"Todd...the scene..."

Kate nodded and pulled the camera from the car, walking hesitantly to the open front door.

"Gibbs...I-"

The ringing of Gibbs' phone cut Tobias off.

With robotic movements he lifted the cell and flipped it open.

"Gibbs."

_"Agent Gibbs, it's Mayer, I know where they went!"_

XxxX

Tony never used to be afraid of the dark.

In fact he always found it rather comforting.

The walk to the park was dark.

The closet in the third guest room was dark.

The loft above the stable was dark.

All of his hiding places were dark.

The dark was safe.

His father couldn't find him in the dark.

It was the shadows that caused problems.

Shadows became vampires.

His mother, staring at him with lifeless eyes.

His father.

Shadows were what he tried to avoid.

Unfortunately he couldn't get away from them this time.

He didn't know where he was, but wherever it was, it was full of shadows.

And it was freezing.

He shivered and the gasped at the pain that wracked his shaking form.

Everything hurt.

_What happened?_

He took a deep breath and bit his lip at the wave of pain that crashed down on him, shooting up from his ribcage and wrapping itself around to his back which burned like it was on fire. His head spun at the intake of air and the throbbing from his shoulders to his waist.

He blinked several times and tried to keep consciousness. He knew the feeling that came when he passed out and until he figured out what was going on, falling back into the dark wasn't something he could afford.

He took several shallow breaths until he managed to clear his head long enough to get his thoughts in a general order.

Then it all came back with a burst of memory that made him jerk and then cry out.

_My father. _

_I can't believe I said that to him. _

_I've never seen him that angry. _

_I thought he was going to…_

Tony turned away from that thought, forcing himself to think about something else.

Like where he was for instance.

He reached a shaky hand out and winced as the motion pulled on his back. His hand brushed a wall while his legs shifted under the blanket that was tossed over him. He groaned as he turned his head to side and fought the ripple of nausea.

He closed his eyes as tight as they would go and clenched his fists until he could swallow and then relaxed, opening his again and trying to see his surroundings best he could in dim light.

His eyes darted around the small space before he realized he was lying on his side on the floor of an empty cupboard .

_Okay. You're in a cupboard. Check. Now what hurts? _

Tony did and internal mark down as he began to flex his various muscles.

Head-Bugger of a headache, nausea, dizziness, general confusion.

_Didn't I...that's right. The desk. _

Every intake of breath ended with a sharp pain radiating from his side, intense and harsh with every movement.

_He kicked me. That's right, I thought I felt something move. _

Tony felt that there should be something seriously sad at the fact he could recognized the feeling of a damaged rib by memory. That seemed like another one of those things that people his age aren't supposed to know.

_Focus. _

_Right._

His ankle felt swollen and he could remember the feeling of his father's grip, hard and angry on his foot as he twisted him around on the floor, bending his ankle back. He carefully moved his ankle and flinched when the hot swollen skin brushed against his other leg.

_I'm missing a sock._

For some odd reason the loss of one of Gibbs' socks made his eyes tear up. He blinked several times and tried to clear his vision, he couldn't cry yet.

_Later._

He promised himself.

He took another breath and held it, as he braced himself for the burning, throbbing, aching mass that was his back.

He slowly eased a hand behind himself and his fingers traced over his waist.

He bit his lip again to keep from crying out.

His tee-shirt was in tatters.

His sweatshirt was missing.

Gibbs' sweatshirt was missing.

At that realization he started to cry,

He wanted his dad.

With tears running down his cheeks, Tony shivered and closed his eyes suddenly exhausted.

He was so tired.

And cold.

He just wanted to go home.

_Please dad. Please come find me. Please._

XxxX

Tobias had thought he had seen Gibbs angry before.

Once in a joint operation that Fornell had not been a part of a rookie FBI agent gave away the position of their snipers and a drug dealer killed a six year old girl he had taken hostage.

Gibbs' had knocked the man out and refused to work with FBI again unless Tobias was involved and even then things were strained.

That anger was nothing compared to the rage painted across his features as the car fishtailed down the highway towards the private air field.

Mike had thought he had seen Gibbs desperate before.

After Shannon and Kelly died and Gibbs had shot that son of a b*tch in the head, he had shown up at Mike's doorstep to accept his job offer. Drifting and purposeless, searching for some reason to keep moving.

Mike now saw how he was mistaken. That wasn't desperate. That was hollow. There was nothing else for Gibbs to do. He had taken his revenge and it hadn't brought his family back. There was nothing left for him to do except drown in his sorrow.

This was desperate.

This was a plea, a prayer and breathless hope that they would make it in time.

This was desperation at its sharpest point.

Tobias was on the phone with McGee, explaining the situation and trying not to get carsick.

"DiNozzo called his old driver to come pick him up thinking that he would be able to buy him off. The driver called Mayer as soon as DiNozzo left the car. The drivers still at the field as far as we know and according to him, the plane hasn't taken off yet. Get a hold of Marrow, tell him to have the air marshal's on standby just in case. And Doctor Mallard? Good."

Tobias snapped the phone shut and turned to Gibbs.

"Marshals' are scrambling, Ducky's on his way, he'll be here about the same time as McGee and Todd."

Gibbs nodded sharply his thoughts somewhere else.

_They were not getting away._

_He was not taking Tony._

Mike pointed past them to the buildings rising on the horizon.

"There!"

Gibbs pushed the gas pedal further and pulled onto the field, the car spinning onto the runway.

A plane sat on the end on the runway, a black limo parked next to it, several men in dark suits and one who was obviously the pilot staring at the Charger with shocked expressions.

Gibbs, Fornell and Franks jumped from the car, weapons drawn.

"NCIS, get down! Down on the ground, now!"

Two of the men, obviously hired security, reached their hands to their shoulder holsters, but hits from Fornell and Franks took them to the ground. Gibbs paid them no mind as he ran to the plane, his thoughts and intentions focused.

The other men dropped to the ground, their hands on their heads while Mike chased after Gibbs and Tobias quickly handcuffed the men.

Gibbs burst into the plane, his gun drawn and ready.

He paused when he saw the interior of the plane.

It was a private jet, obviously made for the rich and famous.

A thick dark green carpet covered the floors and the walls were paneled with a pale wood.

Large couches lined with walls, with tables mounted on the floors and a flat screen tv placed in one wall.

And standing in the middle of the space was one Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

At the moment Gibbs wasn't a NCIS agent.

He wasn't a marine.

He wasn't a man bound by the laws he had sworn to uphold.

He was a father.

And he was pissed.

DiNozzo paled and took a step backward, his eyes skittered towards a closed door at the back of the plane.

"Agent Gibbs..."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"DiNozzo, where's my son?"

DiNozzo snarled.

"Your son? You have no child here Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs stepped forward and grabbed the man by the throat before slamming into the wall.

"I am not going to ask you again."

DiNozzo's eyes darted to the door again before returning to Gibbs.

Mike stepped into the room and looked at man shaking in Gibbs grasp.

"Mike?"

"Probie."

Gibbs shoved DiNozzo towards him.

"Hold this."

Mike caught the man and twisted his arm behind him, watching as Gibbs ran towards the door and eased it open.

"Tony...no."

….

The shadows were gone.

Tony blinked sluggishly at the light streaming in his tiny room and found himself staring at a pair of feet.

In an instinctual move of pure panic he gasped at the sight and jerked backwards, crying out in pain when his body protested the movement.

He moved his hands up to protect his face and whispered.

"No. Please don't. Please."

Gibbs looked at his son and fell to his knees, feeling himself being ripped apart as his child pleaded into the carpet.

"Tony. Tony it's me, it's Gibbs. It's daddy, it's okay. I'm here. Everything's alright."

Tony looked past his hands and stared at the man for an endless moment.

"Dad..."

He winced and reached up, tears streamed down his face as Gibbs gathered him in his arms.

"Oh Tony. You're okay, everything's alright. I'm here."

Gibbs stood carefully, Tony held close to him and turned facing the main part of the plane.

Mike took one look at the boy being clutched to Gibbs chest and turned and decked DiNozzo in the face.

The man cried out and yelled-

"Assault!"

Gibbs paused and turned towards the man, Tony still gripped in his arms.

"That wasn't assault. That was nothing. When I get my hands on you, you will praying to have him back."

Tony whimpered at Gibbs' tone, and he pulled him closer, whispering comforts. Gibbs turned sharply and moved quickly towards the opening of plane.

"Tobias!"

The man looked up from the men he was securing and paled when he saw Gibbs' burden.

"Oh my...Mallard!"

Ducky and Palmer were just pulling into the field, with McGee and Kate close behind. Ducky and Jimmy climbed from the van and ran towards Gibbs who met them at the bottom of the steps.

Gibbs looked of Ducky and spoke with a choked voice.

"Ducky?"

"Mr. Palmer bring a gurney from the van, we need to lay him flat so I can see the damage, Timothy call an ambulance, we need a hospital!"

McGee pulled his cell phone and began to dial, his fingers clumsy but fast.

Jimmy pushed the cart to the men and watched his pained eyes as Gibbs paused next to it.

"Duck, his back...how do I?"

Ducky put his hands on Gibbs' arm and guided him down.

"Ease him on his stomach Jethro, slow and gentle."

As Gibbs began to turn the boy, Tony cried out at the new pressure on his ribs, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out.

"Ducky!"

The doctor began to gently run his hands over the child's torso, flinching when he felt the rib shift under his fingers.

"It looks like he's damaged a rib Jethro, we'll have to lay him on his other side. Carefully now."

Gibbs' hands shook with anger as he tenderly laid his unconscious son on the gurny and Ducky pulled some scissors from his bag, slicing what was left of his shirt away from his body.

Gibbs' vision went red when he saw the damage done to his son's back and heard Ducky's sharp intake of breath.

Gibbs turned away and stormed back into the plane where he saw DiNozzo's left eye swelling and his lip bleeding.

His voice low and dangerous he turned to Mike.

"I've got it from here Mike."

Mike nodded once and shoved the man to ground.

He walked from the plane but paused next to Gibbs and whispered.

"He deserves it Probie, but remember who you are. You're better than he is. Teach him a lesson, but make sure he's still around to remember the lesson. Don't become him."

Gibbs nodded and murmured.

"You're right Mike. He does deserve it."

With something akin to regret in his eyes, Mike stepped away and stood at the door. Watching the mess on the tarmac but not willing to leave Gibbs behind.

Gibbs ignored his presence and stepped to the man who was pulled himself up.

He crossed his arms and studied the man who looked at him nervously. The damage from Mike was obvious, but there was some bright purple bruising on his right eye that looked like it had been there for a few hours.

"What happened to your eye?"

DiNozzo's nervousness twisted into anger and he refused to anger.

Gibbs took a step closer.

"I asked you a question."

DiNozzo looked over at Mike with questioning eyes.

Mike only turned away and looked back out into the sunlight.

Resigned, DiNozzo looked back at Gibbs and muttered.

"Junior."

Gibbs growled and grabbed him, knocking him into the wall again.

"His name is Tony."

He smiled when DiNozzo paled further, his teeth bared.

"My boy gave you a black eye. Good for him. You know I don't think you really knew what you were getting yourself into when you took Tony. Let me explain it to you."

Gibbs let go of DiNozzo and began to advance upon him, causing the man to back up until he was standing in the same tiny closet he had locked Tony in.

"My son Tony is an interesting child. He abhors violence, wouldn't hurt a fly, so he must really hate you. He's funny as hell, tells a great joke. Can make my team laugh till they cry. Even make the Director of NCIS crack a smile. He's friends with the entire NCIS building from the security guards to the witch in human resources, including the Director and the best Forensic scientist I've ever met. Not to mention the fact he's got an FBI agent and a retired Marine wrapped around his finger. They all love him. He's got a lot of powerful friends, but he hasn't even realized it. Tony's a bit on the quiet side, doesn't say a whole lot unless you take the time to draw him out, but once you do that, you'll be amazed by what goes on in his head. He's nine years old and absolutely brilliant. He can beat anyone at poker, even when he doesn't cheat. He's read Peter Pan seventeen times, it's his favorite book and he can quote Ocean's Eleven from heart. He once dragged me out of bed in the middle of night because he couldn't sleep and he was going to go star watching, and he wanted to know if I'd like to go too. Never even occurred to him that a kid shouldn't wander around the neighborhood in the middle of night alone. Sometimes when he's not paying attention he'll start speaking in Italian and not even realize it, and I'll laugh and go along with whatever he wants just because he looks so earnest even though I have no idea what he's saying. He means the world to me and I love him more than anything. I would give up anything and everything for him. He is my son. And you thought you could just walk up and take him from me? Did you think for a _single moment_ that I wouldn't rip the world apart looking for him? That I wouldn't rest until he was back home where he belonged? You've made a lot of mistakes in your life DiNozzo, but I don't think you understand the magnitude of this one. _You took my son_. You took him and you _hurt him_. Can you think of _one_ good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart?"

DiNozzo stuttered and looked around himself as he tried to back farther away but there was nowhere left for him to go.

Gibbs smirked when he smelt the acidic smell of urine suddenly pierce the room.

"I didn't think so."

…

The ambulance, lights flashing and siren blaring tore into the field and paramedics ran towards Ducky.

"What do we got?"

Ducky's voice shook as he relayed what he had found.

"Trauma to the chest, possible broken rib. Deep bruising. Blow to the head, definite concussion...I...um...multiple lacerations to the shoulders, back and waist. Significant blood loss. I haven't gotten much farther."

The paramedics nodded and transferred Tony to their stretcher and began to rush him to the ambulance.

"Wait! I need to get his father, he'll want to go with you."

Ducky took off running to the plane and shouted to Mike that Tony was being taken to the hospital.

Mike nodded and hurried to Gibbs, pulling him back from DiNozzo and whispering in his ear.

Gibbs turned and ran, already forgetting about the man who fell to the ground at his feet, his mind consumed with his son.

Mike looked at DiNozzo, who whispered up to him.

"I need an ambulance...please..."

Mike smiled, harsh and angry.

"You'll get your turn."

With that he pulled DiNozzo to his feet ignoring the cry he made and handcuffed to him.

"You have the right to remain silent..."

…

Gibbs sat in the ambulance, his hands gripping the small limp hand of his son.

The words of the paramedics were flying over his head, a blur of frantic noise that faded in the background as he stared at his child.

He had been gone less than a day, how could he look so different?

So pale?

So tired?

If it wasn't for the slight movement of his chest, the barest of flutters he almost would have thought…

_No. _

Gibbs turned away from that thought and leaned closer to his son, meeting his forehead with his sons for a brief moment.

"I've got you. You're alright. Everything's fine. You're going to be fine."

A paramedic placed his hand on Gibbs' shoulder, signifying his need to get closer to Tony and Gibbs reluctantly leaned away.

Keeping a gently but strong grip on his hand he whispered.

"I promise I'll never let you go again. I'm here. Daddy's here."


	15. What Could Be Better?

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the wait on this chapter. I've had a pounding headache for the past two days and all the Tylenol and caffeine isn't doing a thing to help. Because of that, this chapter hasn't really been proofread or gone over as much as I'd like. Please forgive any mistakes and the length, I'd like this chapter to be longer but I just can't keep my focus.  
****I hope you all still enjoy and pretty please review, it really means a lot.  
****~Renee.**

Three hours.

One hundred and eighty minutes.

Ten thousand eight hundred seconds.

In three hours you can drive to the store, buy a cake mix, bake, eat, and laugh over a ruined chocolate cake, watching cake batter drip off a child's forehead and glob on his nose, and wonder how just he managed to get flour in his ear, not to mention when you became the kind of man to even be talked into _making_ a chocolate cake.

In one hundred and eighty minutes you can watch two classic Disney movies, hearing your own laughter echo around a house that hasn't felt this complete in years. You look down and see green eyes, brimming with life, sparking with joy and dancing with the knowledge that he is safe next to you and you realize that finally _finally_ you are living again.

In ten thousand eight seconds you can pace a waiting room, your heart in your throat, cursing the world and realizing that each second that passes by is another piece of your sanity that is being chipped away as the silence stretches on, waiting for doors to open, for news to be brought, for green eyes to open.  
Waiting.

...

The waiting room was full of family, though the members were as diverse as they could be.

McGee and Kate sat back to back on the floor under a window, both staring at opposite walls, their thoughts brimming with what they had seen. Unable to get away from the images left behind at the crime scenes.

It wasn't an anonymous victim anymore.

An almost disaster.

A potential heartache.

It was Tony.

And they couldn't get away from that.

So they stared.

Ducky sat on one of the couches, his arms full of a dark haired young woman, still dressed in vampire pajamas even down to the bat slippers on her feet. Her hair was mussed and her eyes were red and she hung on to the older man's conservative shirt as if her life depended on it. She was whispering to herself and once Ducky was able to decipher what she was saying, he shook his head and sighed.

But didn't make her be quiet.

As opposed as he was to violence, listening to the various ways she planned to dispatch DiNozzo Sr. was somewhat comforting.

He personally was a fan of her idea to castrate him then bury him alive.

He brushed his hand through her hair and held her hand as she cried into his shoulder.

Jimmy Palmer sat in the corner.

His knees were drawn to his chest and his forehead rested on them, his arms covering his head, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Maybe if he closed his eyes tighter he would forget the way Tony's eyes brightened with pain, how he paled and clung to Gibbs like he was all there was in the world before passing out.

Working with Doctor Mallard he had gotten used to working with the dead.

With people who were past helping.

Past feeling pain.

He curled in tighter.

Two men sat on a couch, forgotten against the wall. Their knees pressed close together and their heads bowed, holding on to each other's hands as they prayed.

One voice murmured in Spanish, a plea for healing, to guide the soul back to its loved ones.

The other listened, tears slipping down his lined face as he thought back to his every past decision.

Could he have done something different, anything to keep them from this?

Taken him away, hidden him from the world, stolen him before the nightmare even started?  
He squeezed his friends' hands tighter and tried to lose himself in the whispered words.

Gibbs stood on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed tight against him, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

But his ears were sharp.

He could hear the barely audible whimper from Palmer.

The sorrow fueled rage from Abby.

The abnormal silence from McGee and Kate.

The Spanish murmur drifting from Miguel and Mayer.

And the footsteps approaching him.

He opened his eyes.

"Agent Gibbs."

"Director."

"Any news."

Any news?

No.

There was no news.

Three hours.

Three d*mn hours of standing in this room and there had been nothing.

Three hours since they had rushed his son through those double doors, pushing him back and away.

Separating him from his child.

Again.

"No. No news."

The director sighed and leaned on the wall next to him.

"DiNozzo?"

Gibbs' tone went hard but satisfied.

"Floor below us. Fornell and Franks are with him."

Morrow raised an eyebrow.

"He's in the hospital? What did you do to him?"

Gibbs' shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Not enough."

Morrow made an intelligible sound before looking away and speaking quietly.

"Hmm...To be honest I was kind of hoping you'd shoot him."

Gibbs smirked and glanced at the man from the corner of his eye.

He had never been very fond of the director.

Really he had a problem with authority in general.

Well that's not true.

He had a problem when authority tried to tell him how to do his job.

And he had never been Morrow's biggest fan, but he had been one of his staunchest supporters through all of this.

Taking measures to get the case in their jurisdiction.

Working to get the adoption papers rushed through the court.

Right down to befriending his son to the point of football games and first names.

And right now he looked nothing like the director of NCIS.

He looked like a man who was worried about a child.

Gibbs turned towards him and offered a hand.

"Tom...thanks."

Morrow looked at him in confusion for a moment and then shook the hand, his brow clearing.

"Anytime."

The two turned back and faced the room, lapsing into silence.

And they waited.

…

Tobias and Mike stepped into the room and studied its' occupants with shadowed eyes.

Judging by the silence and the palpable tension radiating off of Gibbs, it wasn't hard to figure there hadn't been any news.

They moved towards Gibbs who elbowed the director.

The two spoke quietly and then Gibbs stepped forward, pulling the two men to the hall.

"Gettin cozy with the director probie?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Tobias spoke up in his defense.

"Any friend of Tony's..."

Gibbs crossed his arms and glared at Mike.

"Do you have something for me, or should I head back in there and keep staring at the doors?"

Mike smirked and stretched, his back popping.

"Relax probie, I'm just jackin with you. Got to burn off some steam. Heard anything on the kid?"

Gibbs pursed his lips and shook his head.

Tobias sighed.

"Right. Well doctor just got back to us about DiNozzo. The man has a severe concussion, two cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Not to mention enough bruises to ensure that he isn't going to be moving for a while. You really worked him over Jethro."

Mike bit out a smile.

"Nothing that b*st*rd didn't deserve."

Gibbs grunted.

"Still not enough. He should rot for what he did."

Mike nodded in agreement.

"He will. There's a guard at his door and he's handcuffed to the d*mn bed. He's going nowhere. The man's going to prison for a long time."

Tobias agreed.

"Fraud, embezzlement, the bringing in of illegal aliens, multiple accounts of child abuse, kidnapping, attempted murder. He's not going to see the sun again."

...

Gibbs was going to kill someone.

And it was more than likely going to be the man handcuffed to the bed downstairs if he didn't get some news soon.

He growled and turned, pacing the length of the waiting room yet again.

Ducky looked up at the man and spoke quietly.

"Jethro, snarling like a bear will not make them come any faster. Please sit down."

Gibbs turned and was about to unleash his rage on his old friend but the doors opened the same instant his mouth did.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?"

Gibbs winced at the name and turned slowly to the doctor.

_That's going to be fixed. Soon._

"Tony."

Hearing the bite in his words the doctor blinked and paused.

"Tony then. My name is Doctor Michelson. I take it you're the family?"

Ducky moved Abby off his lap where she was still curled and stood.

"I'm Doctor Mallard, Tony's physician. This is his father, Special Agent Gibbs. The rest are...family also. What can you tell us?"

Gibbs sent a look at Ducky for taking the questions of his hands, but turned back to the doctor who gestured for the men to come to a more secluded corner.

The doctor, to his credit, didn't even blink at blink at the differing last names before he began to share what his information.

"Antho-Tony, first of all, is going to be alright. It's going to take some time for him to recover fully, but he _will_ recover. Please keep that in mind."

Gibbs nodded and swallowed past a suddenly dry tight throat.

"Tony has a concussion, nothing too serious but we should certainly keep watching it. There is no sign of swelling or brain injury, but we're going to monitor it closely just in case. He also has one broken rib on the right side and another that is cracked with some major bruising in the general area. He has a severely sprained left ankle, if it would have been twisted any further it would have been a greenstick fracture."

Gibbs clenched his fists and bit back a cry of rage.

"Now we've come to the most serious problem here. His back. From his shoulders to hips he has deep lacerations, cutting through the skin and even into the muscle in the worst areas. It was a difficult task, trying to save as much of the skin as possible, but we managed. There are over dozen major sutures in his back, and then several smaller stitches scattered in between to keep everything clear. There was some major blood loss to be worried about, and we're running transfusions now."

Gibbs ran a hand down his face.

_He's going to be alright? _

_Really?_

_You can tell me he's going to be fine and then tell me all of that?_

"I...can I see my son?"

The doctor smiled softly.

"We can only allow two visitors at a time, but there will be no problem with you seeing him. Follow me?"

Ducky promised to inform the others while Gibbs followed after the doctor.

He was going to his son.

…

Tony had the strangest feeling of deja vu.

He was in the hospital.

Again.

He could have sworn he was just here.

The colors were back too.

Cool.

"Tony?"

Three hours of sitting in a waiting room and then another two sitting in his room waiting for him to wake up, and Gibbs was finally rewarded with his son's bleary eyes.

Tony blinked his eyes several times trying to clear his vision before his eyes settled on the man sitting next to his bed. He then smiled and whispered.

"Gibbs. You're here. Hi dad."

Gibbs smiled softly at the boy and squeezed the hand he was holding gently.

"Hi son. How are you doing?"

Tony giggled.

"I'm doing fantastic. Everything's all...gooey."

Gibbs raised and eyebrow.

"Gooey huh? Good drugs?"

Tony beamed at him then wrinkled his eyebrows at him, frustration clear on his face.

"I hate these things. I wanted to tell you something, but they make my brain all...fuzzy. Like there's oatmeal in my head and I'm trying to walk through it."

Gibbs chuckled and gently rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

"It's alright, you'll tell me eventually. We have all the time in the world to talk."

Tony blinked once and looked at him, his head turned to the side before a small slow smile spread across his face.

"We do. Huh. Lots and lots of time. And I can talk to you about anything. And you won't get mad. Promise?"

Gibbs leaned closer to him and sighed quietly.

"Promise."

Tony gripped the hand that was holding his and pulled Gibbs closer to him, not stopping until Gibbs was only inches away from him.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

"Sure Tony."

"I knew you were coming."

Gibbs blinked in surprise. And then smiled.

"You did?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"I really want to tell you that I wasn't scared, but I was. I was really scared. But I was mad too. I yelled at him. I've never done that before. It kind of felt nice. He got really made after that. And things get…Actually I don't remember a lot after I yelled. Things get all dark and...I don't know."

It took all of Gibbs' control not to tighten his grip on Tony's hand from reassuring to bruising as his anger spiked.

"But then I woke up in the dark and even thought I was still scared, I wasn't worried. I know that doesn't make a whole lotta sense, but it does to me. Because I knew you were going to come get me. You and Toby and Mike and Tom and Abby and Kate and Tim. You weren't going to let me go away. I knew you were going to come save me. I just had to wait. And that's what I did. And you came. Just like I knew you would."

Tony looked proudly at him while he grinned.

Gibbs burrowed his nose in his son's hair, breathing in the scent.

"I did come. I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner."

Tony shook his head and the movement of the hair made his dad's nose tickle.

"You came right on time. You didn't let him take me, that's what's important. And I'm okay and you're okay. So everything is perfect. I get to be with you, I get to come home. So what could be better?"

_What could be better?_

_If this never happened. _

_If we would have found you before he laid a finger on you._

_If I could ripped that son of a b*tch apart with my bare hands. _

_What could be better?_

"Nothing could be better Tony. We're back together. Nothing could be better."


	16. Full of Surprises

**So I feel really bad because I haven't updated in ages! I'm really sorry to all of you who have been waiting, I hit some really sticky places with the story and couldn't get it where I wanted it to go. But I'm back on track now, so I hope that you guys will continue reading! We only have a few chapters left and I haven't decided if I'm going to do a sequel or not, it'll depend on how I feel about the ending of this story. But we have _at least _ two more chapters before the end, so don't run away yet!  
****Thanks for reading and pretty please share what is in those beautiful minds of yours!  
****~Renee**

The court room was full, curious and angry souls all trying to get a piece of the scandal, with press haunting the front steps of the courthouse.

A known and admired business man being arrested for child abuse and attempted murder?

D.C. was buzzing.

The judge, the right and honorable Mayweather, looked irritated with the proceedings already as the defense attorney scrambled for a foothold.

"Your Honor, my client is a respected member of society, he has several noteworthy businesses in the area, being held without bail is ridiculous!"

The prosecutor snorted.

"Respectfully Mr. Jameson, I have to disagree. Your client is a major flight risk. The man was obtained trying to flee the country for goodness sakes! Of that's not a sign of a man willing to run, I don't know what is!"

"There is a reasonable explanation-"

The judge scowled and banged his gavel.

"Enough counselors! The prisoner will be held without bail. Next!"

Anthony DiNozzo Sr was taken away by the bailiff while shouting something about incompetence at his lawyer.

Gibbs smiled to himself and without a word, left the courtroom.

XxxX

"And then Mayer looks right at the man and says 'you're right, the land is ruled by Kings, but Ace's have been known for revolution.' and then he lays down four Queens Ace high!"

Tony laughed quietly his eyes sparkling.

"You took the deed to man's bloody house? Mayer!"

The man grinned and glanced over at Miguel.

"I won it fair and square!"

Tony lifted an eyebrow, waiting.

After a beat of silence Mayer and Miguel both sighed and Mayer continued.

"Alright, I gave it back. I couldn't keep the man's house. It wasn't my style anyway."

Miguel laughed.

"Oh no, a house with two kitchens, an indoor pool, a tennis court in the basement and a bowling alley isn't your style at all."

Mayer rolled his eyes and was ready to speak again but was cut off by a new voice.

"I take it Mayer was the one who taught you cards?"

Tony smiled at Gibbs and reached out an arm, inviting the man to their circle.

"Yup. And Miguel taught me chess. You would expect it the other way huh?"

Gibbs smiled warmly at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"When it comes to you Tony, I try to keep an open mind."

Miguel and Mayer laughed and stood.

"Well Tony, it's getting late. We had better go, you need your rest."

The boy nodded and squeezed both of their hands in lieu of a hug, waving as they walked out the door.

Gibbs settled in one of the chairs they vacated and propped his feet up on the bed next to his sons.

Waiting until the door shut and the room was silent, Tony spoke up in a hushed tone.

"What did the judge say?"

Gibbs started and looked at Tony in surprise.

"What?"

One side of Tony's mouth came up in a quiet smile.

"Despite what he thinks, I'm not stupid. I know his arraignment was today. What happened?"

Tony was so quiet as he spoke that Gibbs' words held some bite when he responded, upset that anyone would think his son was anything less than brilliant.

"I don't think you're stupid."

Tony swallowed a smile at his tone, Gibbs almost sounded insulted.

"I know dad. I didn't say you did."

"Good."

Gibbs settled himself in his chair and picked up a crossword puzzle book, obviously done with the conversation.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sighed quietly.

"Dad...please tell me."

Gibbs looked at him over the book.

"You're not going to let this go."

Tony shook his head.

"Probably not, no. I...I have a right to know."

Gibbs glowered at the window and muttered.

"I know."

He reached forward and ran his hand down his son's cheek, careful to avoid the bruises brightening the pale skin.

Tony could almost read his mind, his thoughts were so plain on his face. Gibbs didn't want to hide anything from the boy, but he didn't want to share this either.

"I don't want to think about him. I really don't, but I want to know. I have to know he's gone. I _ need _to know he's not coming back."

Gibbs suddenly felt incredibly selfish. He _didn't_ want to think about. Didn't want to talk about him. He wanted to push him out his thoughts, take his son home, and move on. Never looking back.

But that wasn't fair.

Tony needed closure too. And it was obvious he wasn't getting it yet. He had been dancing around what to call DiNozzo since the painkillers had worn off. He refused to refer to him as father and didn't like Anthony or DiNozzo. More often than not, if he _had_ to talk about him he said Senior or didn't call him by anything at all, simply knowing that Gibbs would understand either way. He had been having nightmares again and grew tense whenever Gibbs left the room. He never asked him to stay, but he could see the worry around Tony's tired eyes whenever he stepped away. As much as he wouldn't admit it, Tony was scared. He needed to know what happened. He needed to know that it was over.

Gibbs sighed.

"You know, sometimes I wish you weren't so grown up. I wish you could just be a kid."

Tony shrugged, wincing as the motion pulled his back and whispered.

"I'm sorry."

Gibbs smiled at him gently as his heart tugged at him.

"I love you just the way you are son."

Tony looked at him, his eyes bright.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Shrek said that."

Gibbs smiled, remembering watching the cartoon with the boy.

"I remember."

"Yeah..."

Tony smiled softly thinking back to the night filled with popcorn and laughter.

"He's being held with no bail. He's not getting out of this. There's no way. The evidence is too much. The defense attorney is already trying to cut a deal with the FBI, but Tobias is making it hard as hell for him to get what he wants."

Tony looked up at him, surprised then nodded to himself, his eyes darting somewhere behind Gibbs' head.

"Thanks."

"Tony."

Slowly, his eyes turned back to his dad.

"Yeah." he whispered.

"It's going to be okay."

He nodded, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

Gibbs stood from the chair, dropping the book on the floor and moving towards the bed.

With extreme caution and gentleness he set on the edge of the bed and pulled Tony into his arms, as the boy cried into his shirt.

"I'm here Tony. I'm here."

Tony's arm snaked around his waist and held on as his body shook his relief. With a choked sob he buried his head further into Gibbs' chest.

His father wasn't getting out.

Gibbs was here.

Everything was going to be okay.

Finally.

XxxX

"I'm making list of never's dad."

Gibbs chuckled as he eased the wheelchair down the hallway of the hospital.

"Oh really? Most people make a bucket list of things they want to do, not things they don't."

Tony squirmed in the chair, wincing as he tried to get comfortable.

"I want to do a lot more things than I don't. This list will be shorter."

"Okay, lay some on me."

Tony scowled at the chair he was sitting in.

"First of all, I am never ever ever getting in a wheelchair again. Ever."

"Never ever. Got it. Next?"

Tony crossed his arms in front of him.

"I never want to break another bone."

Gibbs nodded, his throat going tight.

Tony's eyes skipped down the hall and focused on a crying little girl being held by someone who was obviously her father.

He whispered.

"I would never let someone think I didn't love them."

Gibbs tightened his hands on the handle of the wheelchair until the rubber grips squeaked with protest.

The two were quiet and lost to their own thoughts for a moment, before Tony spoke up again in a light voice.

"And brussel sprouts. I never want to eat them again."

Gibbs smiled as they walked out the double doors.

"Not even Miguel can make brussel sprouts appetizing?"

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, I honestly believe that God made spouts taste that bad for a reason, and that reason is- we aren't suppose to eat them, and I am not going to argue with God...are you?"

Gibbs laughed out loud, unable to find an argument for that sound of logic from his nine year old.

"I have to say, I'm not a huge fan of brussel sprouts myself."

Tony grinned.

"I know. We haven't had them once since I moved in. You want to know something?"

"Tell me."

Tony titled his head back and looked up at his dad.

"I really want some pizza."

Arriving at their waiting car with Abby bouncing next to a weary looking McGee, Gibbs smiled.

"Pizza. Now that sounds good."

Abby overheard and laughed.

"Fornell is already at the house and last I heard was calling for enough pizza to last you two the rest of the week."

Tony laughed with her and carefully got out the wheelchair with Gibbs' hands guiding his way. Easing his way into the car, he sighed in relief to see the hospital finally disappearing.

"Never going to stay in a hospital again."

"I'll hold you to that one." Gibbs replied, sliding in the car next to his son, giving up his usual place in the drivers seat.

Tony looked out the window and smiled, watching the scenery pass by as they drove back to the house. The week and a half he had spent in the hospital had pushed him to his limit and he was ready to get home. He knew Gibbs wanted him to stay longer just to make sure, but he just couldn't handle it. He wasn't used to being required to stay in the hospital, and he most decidedly didn't like it. Between the emotional tole of being taken from his home and the physical stress his body was under he had crumbled, crying into his dad's shoulder asking if he could just go home. Gibbs had been unable to say no, and arranged for him to come home at the earliest possible date.

Ducky had thrown a fit, but understood in the end.

He had to go home.

The other occupants of the car sensed Tony's thoughtful mood and stayed quiet, allowing the boy his space to think.

The quiet was comfortable for Gibbs and Tony, both used to the silence that could follow the other, but to Abby it was pushing the edge of her self control. Finally with a burst of frustration she turned to Gibbs and began to sign.

*Is he going to be okay?*

He nodded, looking to the boy who was studiously ignoring them.

*Are you sure? I wouldn't be, I mean I would be because you would help me and I know you're going to help him, but he's a just a kid and that was his father even though he was a horrible father and shouldn't even be called that but I can't even imagine what I would do if my dad...*

Abby's hands slowed as her face twisted and she swallowed hard, turning back in the car to look out the window.

Tony gave a quiet sigh and turned to Gibbs and began to whisper.

"She does know I can understand her?"

Gibbs blanched at Tony and his eyes skittered between him and Abby before he cautiously rose a hand and began to sign.

A small smirk dancing on his face Tony lifted his own hands and answered.

"Come on! Now where did you learn that?"

Startled by Gibbs' yell, McGee hit the brakes and everyone jerked in their seats, yanked back by their belts.

Gibbs turned his glare to McGee and swatted the back of his head.

"Pay attention to the road McGee! What are you trying to do?"

"Sorry boss! It won't happen again, you uh...scared me."

"You saying it was my fault?"

"I...uh...um..."

"Dad..."

Gibbs looked down at Tony who seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"You did yell."

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes, but took his attention away from McGee who gave Tony an appreciative look.

"Where did you learn how to sign?"

"He knows how to sign! Gibbs why didn't you tell me?"

Abby's shriek nearly took McGee off the road again.

"Aaabbbyyyy."

"Hush Tim, this is important."

"More important that what Gibbs will do to me if I wreck the car?"

"Hush! Since when can you sign?"

Tony leaned his head back against the headrest and sighed.

"I will tell you if you stop yelling. I want to go home and that's not going to happen if you keep screaming and McGee crashes the car."

"Thanks Tony." McGee called from the driver seat, gripping the steering wheel.

Abby opened her mouth but Gibbs shot her a look and she snapped her mouth back shut.

Fighting back a grin, Tony began to speak.

"Harris, a man who worked in the stables was deaf. He spoke sign language and he taught me. Or at least he did until Senior found out I was sneaking into the stables."

Tony's mouth screwed and his eyes grew distant.

"Harris and Anderson used to take care of the kittens that were hiding in the stable, Anderson would give reports about the cats to Miguel and then tell me, but I would still go out there to check on them, and Harris would tell me about each one. I liked learning the language, it was fun, like a game. Miguel always thought it was really funny, I can speak English, Italian, and American Sign Language, but all the Spanish I know is curse words. I can curse _a lot_ in Spanish. Mayer gets so mad at him when he curses around me, but he doesn't understand a word of it so he has to guess based on how angry Miguel looks on whether or not he's actually swearing. Mayer made Harris promise not to teach me any ASL curse words."

Abby gaped at Gibbs who found he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

He studied his son and shook his head.

"Why didn't I know that?"

Tony grinned at the ceiling, his eyes closed.

"I don't think it ever came up."

Gibbs laughed and wrapped his arms around his son's shoulders, unable to stop the pride from rushing through him. He was beginning to there was nothing his nine year old couldn't do.

XxxX

Abby and McGee waved goodbye as they drove away, already arranged with Gibbs to let the two have their first day back home as a family. Tobias had sent him a text saying there was a pizza on the table and Mike had the living room ready.

Gibbs unlocked the front door and held his breath.

With a gentle push, he opened the door and led his son into the living room.

Tony stopped short when he saw the room.

"Dad...is that a..."

"Christmas tree. Yeah. Want to help me decorate?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs in surprise.

When December had first rolled around and Gibbs was dedicating himself to the search for Senior Tony had thought nothing of the lack of Christmas decorations. Christmas was nothing they really celebrated at his old house anyway.

Just another excuse for his father to break out the liquor and drink himself to oblivion.

Days meant to be celebrated seemed to just make him angrier.

Tony had learned quickly to dislike Holidays.

But looking between the tree and the small smile on Gibbs' face, he found that he was suddenly curious. His friends from school had always spoke about Christmas like it was a magical thing, and Mayer and Miguel had told him countless stories about Santa and twinkle lights and soft melodies floating over the snow as carolers drifted across doorsteps.

Tony had spent too many Christmas's alone in his room, watching the world from his window, praying his father would pass out before he came to find him.

The idea of a real Christmas…

A tree, the music, the snow, the lights…

It almost seemed to good to be true.

"I… I can help decorate? Really?"

Gibbs' smile turned a little sad at the innocent question and he sighed quietly as he pointed to the two large crates sitting next to the tree.

"Decorations are waiting. After you eat and take a nap, we'll dig in."

Tony took a half step towards the boxes then turned to give his dad a look.

"I do _not_ need a nap."

Gibbs crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, forcing himself not to smile at the boy.

"I don't recall asking your opinion. Doctor's orders, you need to rest."

Tony's eyes darted between the large tree full of promise and the large man who was not going to budge.

"Can I rest on the couch?"

Gibbs didn't move but stared at the boy who quickly copied his position.

The two found themselves, standing about five feet apart, each with their arms crossed a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

They held it for about two minutes before Tony's smirk turned into a full on grin and he began to giggle.

Hearing his sons light laughter, Gibbs smiled and stepped forward, scooping him up and gently crushing him to his chest.

Tony smiled and buried his head in his dad's shoulder, holding on to the embrace.

The two stood in the living room like that until the day and the medication caught up with Tony and he fell asleep in his dad's arms, and Gibbs stepped to the couch carefully lowering himself to the cushion.

With his son cradled in his arms, he decided he wasn't the only one who needed a nap.

**Alright so I had the idea of Tony being able to speak sign language since chapter three and I never had a chance to stick in the bloody story and it was driving me nuts! I'm so glad I finally got a place to make it work!**


	17. Everyone Needs a Home

**Thank you McMoni for the Italian Lullaby! You're the best! **

It was the silence that woke him.

Gibbs had gotten used be being woken by whimpers, gasps, and quiet cries coming from the room down the hall. He would launch to his feet and run down the hall to comfort his son through yet another nightmare. Tony would seldom tell him what images haunted his nights, but he always latched onto Gibbs and refused to let go once he was brought out of the terror.

But tonight there was nothing in his house but silence.

Gibbs leaped from his bed and flew down the hall, his minds filled with nightmares of his own as he thought about why his son would be quiet.

When he pushed Tony's door fully open his heart caught in his throat.

The curtains were open and the full moon was shining in.

The alarm clock next to the bed showed it was four in the morning.

And the bed was empty.

"Tony!"

Gibbs dashed into the room and ripped it apart, looking in the closet, under the bed, between the bookshelves.

Nothing.

He spun and ran from the room, looking in the dark bathroom and sprinting down the stairs.

He switched on the living room light.

"Tony?"

Nothing.

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he checked the basement before heading to the kitchen.

He hurled himself into the kitchen but jerked to a stop when he saw the backdoor was unlocked.

Checking himself, he slowed and eased the backdoor open.

He immediately felt himself begin to calm down when he heard a hushed voice floating through the dark.

"Tony?" He whispered.

The soft voice didn't change while he moved towards the noise. As he turned the corner he froze and then smiled in relief and confusion at the scene in front of him.

Tony was lying on his stomach, his head and shoulders underneath a bush and he was singing something quietly, his feet moving back and forth with the tone of the song.

Gibbs crept forward carefully, not wanting to startle his son, but insanely curious to what his son was doing in the middle of the night, three days before Christmas, laying in the snow, underneath some shrubbery.

He moved slowly and then lowered himself until he too was sitting in the snow next to his son. Tony shifted slightly, acknowledging his father's presence but not stopping the flow of words. Gibbs listened for a brief moment before he realized his son was singing in Italian. Gibbs smiled to himself as he listened to the quiet melody.

Stella stellina

la notte si avvicina:

la fiamma traballa,

la mucca é nella stalla.

La pecora e l'agnello,

la vacca col vitello,

la chioccia coi pulcini,

la gatta coi gattini;

e tutti fan la nanna

nel cuore della mamma!

Gibbs closed his eyes and let the words wash over him. He had no idea what was being said, but the refrain soothed the worry still shaking him.

After the song faded Tony began to whisper slowly and calmly into the leaves.

"Tony? Son?"

Tony wiggled slightly and shushed Gibbs.

He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Tony."

A hand shot out of the bush and shook at him in an irritated gesture.

Gibbs leaned back in surprise.

_Well….alright then. Someone has some explaining to do._

Tony pulled his arm back into the dead greenery and continued murmuring.

Gibbs realized that his son wasn't going anywhere until he was done talking to his dead bushes, so he leaned against the house and sighed, waiting until he heard Tony make a small noise of victory and begin to wiggle backwards out of the shrubbery.

Tony scooted backwards, using his knees and elbows, his hands clasped closely to his chest.

He pushed himself back until he was sitting up, tipping over until Gibbs shot out a hand and caught him.

Tony stared down at his arms held to him, a small smile dancing on his face.

"Tony."

"Hey dad." Came the whispered reply.

"Hey. You want to tell me what you're doing?"

Tony glanced up at Gibbs, studying him carefully before opening his arms. Gibbs leaned forward to see what Tony was protecting so diligently.

It took Gibbs a moment to realize the orange ball of fluff he was looking at was a kitten in his son's small hands.

"Tony..."

He beamed up at him.

"I've been out here for ages dad, he was so scared. He's hurt too, but he wouldn't come to me. I thought he was never going to calm down. Isn't he cute?"

Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the small cat shivering in Tony's hands.

Tony noticed the cat's reaction to the cold and slipped his jacket off, wrapping the animal in it, and cradling it close to his chest.

"You're okay, I've got you, you're alright."

Gibbs blinked several times recognizing the words Tony whispered. Words he himself had said countless times, holding his child close to him after yet another nightmare. He swallowed hard and watched as Tony reached down and ran a thin finger down the top of the kitten's small face.

Oblivious to the freezing weather and the fact that neither him or Gibbs had coats or shoes, Tony began to speak quietly.

"He hid in the bushes the second he saw me, but he was limping. He got stuck but didn't want me to help him. I think people have hurt him before. He was so scared. I talked to him, sang to him, just sat here with him. I didn't think he was ever going to let me touch him."

Gibbs looked at the kitten pressed into the warmth of Tony's jacket and held close to him and grinned at the irony.

He stood and brushed the snow off himself and reached for Tony, helping him to his feet.

Tony looked at him curiously.

"Dad?"

"We need to get him warmed up. Get some food in him."

Tony smiled and dashed towards the house, Gibbs glancing around the yard as he followed.

Gibbs shut the door behind him in the kitchen and looked at Tony who was at the kitchen table, carefully unwrapping the kitten. Shaking his head, he opened the fridge and pulled out some milk. Pouring it into a shallow bowl he carried it over to the boy and cat.

"Thanks Dad."

Tony guided the cat towards the mild and gently encouraged it to drink. The cat sniffed the milk and then began to drink to the relief of Tony. Hopping from his seat, the boy skipped over to Gibbs and buried his head into his side, searching for a hug.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around his son and watched the mess of hair on his kitchen table.

"So...want to tell me why you were outside in the first place?"

He could feel Tony smile into his faded tee shirt.

Tony looked up at him and grinned.

"I couldn't sleep. I went downstairs for a drink of water and saw the snow...it was so….the moon was shining on it and the Christmas lights were...I couldn't resist."

Gibbs sighed as he looked down into the sparkling green eyes.

"How long were you out there?"

Tony broke eye contact, looking over to the cat.

"I...um...not that long..." He hedged.

"Tony… what time did you go outside?"

He sighed and twisted his mouth muttering his answer.

Gibbs blinked and tightened his grip slightly on his son.

"You've...you've been out there for three hours? Tony…."

Gibbs his his knees and began checking his son over, ignoring the protest of his knee.

"Dad...Dad...Dad! I'm fine!"

"Fine? Tony you've been out of the hospital less than a week and then you go and lay out in the snow for hours in the middle of the night?"

"Dad I..."

Gibbs jumped to his feet and went to the phone and began to dial.

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Dad, you don't need to call Ducky. I'm fine."

"I'll believe that when I hear it from him. Sit."

…

"Jethro, your boy is fine. Not even a sniffle. He had on a coat and thick socks, and while it wasn't the wisest decision for him to make, the boy's immune system is amazingly resilient. You told me you met him in a park, in the middle of the night, in October without a coat?"

"...Yes."

"And this seemed like an everyday occurrence for him?"

Gibbs sighed.

"Yes. Where are you going with this Duck?"

Ducky slid his glasses off his face and began to clean them.

"Well Jethro, I do believe that the many nights Tony spent out in the cold and dark, many times in an injured state built his immune system up. Unorthodox I admit, but at the moment he is just fine. I do not recommend he continue this activity though, it just isn't healthy no matter how well he seams. I would ask that you do not let him spend anymore time laying in the snow after midnight, but he for now he is no worse than he was, his other injuries are healing up nicely and I don't see anything to be worried about."

Gibbs nodded and said his thanks and Ducky gathered his things preparing to leave.

"If I may ask Jethro, what had him out there so long?"

Gibbs smirked.

"A d*mn cat. He found it hurt and scared in the bushes and refused to leave it until it came to him and he could bring it inside. Pretty sure he's keeping it, don't think anything could separate them now."

Ducky smiled.

"He refused to leave a hurt helpless creature? Stayed until he gained it's trust? Surely you see the-"

"Yeah Duck. I can see it. But don't tell the kid we're comparing him to a cat."

"We can always say we're comparing him to you. That would make his day."

Gibbs smiled at that.

"You think?"

Ducky chuckled and patted Gibbs shoulder.

"Well Jethro it is now four thirty in the morning, your son is fine and I am tired. Go see to him and his new friend. I'll see you later. Merry Christmas."

"See ya Duck."

Ducky walked out the kitchen and through the living room waving goodbye to a half asleep Tony who was curled on the couch with the kitten on his lap.

"Hey Ducky!"

The man paused and looked at Tony tiredly.

"Yes Tony?"

Tony glanced between the man and kitten on his lap. Ducky could see the dilemma.

"Would you like me to look at your little friend?"

Tony smiled in relief and nodded.

Ducky stepped forward and kneeled in front of the boy.

"May I?"

"He's scared."

Ducky nodded.

"I'll be careful."

"Okay."

Ducky gently ran his hands over the sleeping kitten, tittering to himself as he checked the small creature over.

Finally he nodded and stood.

"Ducky?"

"Well I am no veterinarian Tony, but the only thing I can see wrong with the feline is malnutrition and exhaustion. There is a small cut on the pad of his foot but if you keep it clean it should heal nicely."

Tony smiled at him and stroked the kitten who was protesting the examination.

"Thank you Ducky."

"Of course my boy."

Ducky stood and stretched and headed out the door.

Tony waved goodbye and waited patiently for Gibbs to come in the room. He didn't have to wait long, Gibbs came to the doorway, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

The two stayed quiet until Gibbs settled himself on the couch next to the boy, handing him the drink.

"Said I was fine, didn't he? Told you so. He said the kitten was fine too. Just tired and hungry."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and slung his arm over the back of the couch, pulling Tony close to him. The kitten looked up at him a mewed a protest at being moved.

The two were quiet while Tony calmed the cat down.

Tony looked over at the Christmas tree sitting in the corner, the decorations were crooked, the lights were scattered, but it was beautiful all the same. Tony and Gibbs had spent hours decorating the room, Christmas music playing and hot chocolate being shared. Tony had ended up tangled up in lights with tinsel stuck in his hair and Gibbs laughing until he almost knocked over the tree. Watching the sparkle on the tree, Tony rubbed the kitten's ears.

"...I...I really don't want to send him back outside. Can...I mean...can he stay with us?"

Tony looked up at Gibbs who said nothing, raising an eyebrow.

"I know I shouldn't have stayed outside so long...but I couldn't leave him. Everyone needs a home dad, even him."

Tony looked back down at the kitten on his lap and bit his lip.

Gibbs sighed and brushed his hand over Tony's hair.

"...Looks like he found one."

…

Tobias groaned when he heard his cell phone ring at the seven in the morning. Moaning, he rolled over in bed and grabbed the cell, cursing whoever was calling him on his day off.

"What?"

There was a soft chuckle over the phone before a familiar voice came over the line.

"Good morning to you too Toby."

"Tony? Good morning kid, what are you doing up this early?"

There was that laughter again.

"Been up a long time, I had an adventure last night, I'm sure dad will grump all about it to you too."

A disgruntled voice in the background shouted out.

"I do not grump!"

"Hush! I'm on the phone!"

Tobias laughed and got out of bed, smiling at the image of a nine year old boy being able to tell the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be quiet.

"Anyway, what are you doing on Christmas Toby?"

Tobias paused, his mouth opening in surprise.

"I...I wasn't really going to do anything, Emily is with her mother and my team isn't on call so… I didn't really have plans."

Tony murmured something to Gibbs in the background before turning back to the conversation.

"That's what we thought. We were wondering if you would like to celebrate Christmas with me and Gibbs?"

Tobias almost dropped the phone.

"Well...I….Don't you want to spend the day with just Gibbs? It's your guys' first Christmas."

"I know, but you're part of the family too, and it stinks to spend Christmas alone. We both want you to come. I mean if you want to...if you don't that's fine, it's just an idea, if you don't want to I understand, you don't-"

"Tony?"

"Yes Toby?"

"I would love to come."

He could feel Tony's smile through the phone.

"That's great! I'll tell dad, he'll be so excited!"

Fornell chuckled.

"Oh I bet he will."

"Yes he will."

"Gibbs?"

Tobias pulled the phone away from ear and stared at before returning it to hear what the old marine had to say.

"Yeah it's me. And yeah, I am excited. Tony's looking forward to you coming, and so am I. Christmas is a time for family, and that's what you've become. Now be here Christmas morning 0730."

Tobias smiled again.

"Yes sir."

"Don't call me sir."

With that Gibbs hung up.

Tobias set on his nightstand and laid back down, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Christmas with Gibbs.

Well, he supposed there was a first time for everything.

He pulled himself out of bed and moved down the hall of his quiet empty house.

Walking to the spare room down the hall he pushed open the door and smiled at the pile of gifts wrapped and waiting, sitting on the bed.

He was planning on dropping them off later that afternoon, but it looked like they were going to get a Christmas morning after all.

**So this chapter was inspired by two things. Number one, my cat decided to make writing seriously difficult by laying across my laptop and getting hair in all the keys. Not cool, but very cute. Also, Tony laying under a bush for hours talking to the cat is similar to what I had to do a couple years ago. My sister adopted an abused dog from a shelter but it was scared of everyone and hid in his carrier. I am a big animal person so I decided to sit next to the carrier and not do too much and see if I could calm him down. I just set next to him and read out loud quietly for a couple hours and then left. When the dog finally came out of his carrier he came right to me and sat down. He didn't let anyone else near him, but stuck to me the whole weekend.  
Anyway, that's the end of my story time for tonight. :) Next chapter should be up within the next couple days. As always, I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Renee**

**This is the lullaby that Tony is singing. Thank you again McMoni!**

Star, little star  
The night is approaching:  
the flame is tottering,  
The cow is in the cowshed.  
The sheep and the lamb,  
the cow with the calf.  
The hen with its chicks.  
The cat with its kittens;  
and all are sleeping  
In their mother's heart!


	18. Merry Christmas Tony Gibbs

**So it is very safe to say that I have no idea what the proper legalities of changing a child's last name entails so I mostly bluffed my way through that, I already know my interpretation's wrong and I hope you all will forgive me because I did my very best.  
I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to be written, I lost track of time and that wasn't nice of me. I really am sorry. Well here it is and I honestly hope you all enjoy. I have to admit I kind of want it to be Christmas now.  
Please review and tell me what you think, it would make my night so much better! I hope everyone's having a great night!**

The sky was cloudless.

The night was hushed, the world waiting breathlessly in anticipation for the next day.

Tony snuggled into his coat and leaned into his dad, reveling in the warmth and safety.

Gibbs tightened his hold on his son, mindful of still healing ribs and his exceedingly tender back.

The two sat quietly on the blanket they had spread on the snow, watching the streetlights sparkle on the frozen water.

"Remind me how you talked me into this?"

Tony grinned and laughed quietly.

"Wasn't that hard."

"You cheated."

"You should know better than to agree when I'm speaking Italian."

Gibbs smiled despite himself and pulled Tony's stocking hat farther down on his head.

He was pretty sure that taking Tony back to his park at eleven at night on Christmas Eve was the exact opposite of what Ducky advised, but he had looked at him with those eyes and asked if 'just this once because after all it Christmas' and then something in Italian and...

He really couldn't say no.

Besides, this time he was with him and the kid had on enough layers to clothe himself and three other children.

He was taking no chances.

Tony sighed in contentment and scooped up a handful of snow, studying the white crystals in his mittened hand.

"Do you think we could build a snow man tomorrow?"

Gibbs looked up at the sky thoughtfully.

"I don't see why not."

Tony grinned and wiggled his fingers, causing the snow to fall from his hand in bits and pieces.

"Thanks. I've never made one before. I thought they looked like a lot of fun and I always wanted to, but I never had the chance."

Gibbs felt the familiar rush of anger at the unfairness that he automatically pushed down. He would work it out later, not here, not near Tony.

"Well we'll have to change that."

The two lapsed back into silence, enjoying the night. Tony drew his knees closer to his chest and ran his hands over the front of his coat. It reminded him of a pilot jacket, but it was so warm. He smiled at down at the warm brown and wrapped his arms around himself. Gibbs watched his boy and could feel something nagging the back of mind, something he had always wondered but never actually asked. Something he suddenly needed to know. He glanced down at his son and spoke quietly, regretfully.

"Tony?"

"Yes?"

"That first night we met..."

Tony looked up at Gibbs, curious.

"I remember."

"You didn't have a coat."

Tony looked at Gibbs for a long moment, his gaze shuttered as he thought about what to say. Finally he settled on a simple answer. A truthful one. He looked back at the frozen pond.

"No I didn't."

"I asked you what happened to it and you told me you lost it. Was that true?"

Tony shrugged then winced. That wasn't a good idea yet. Gibbs frowned at the indication of discomfort and turned Tony so he was leaning on him, making sure there was no pressure on his healing cuts.

"More or less."

"Which is it?"

Tony's lips twitched.

"Less."

"That's what I thought."

Tony rubbed his cheek absentmindedly and looked up at Gibbs, leaning away.

"Dad….there are things we really don't need to talk about."

Gibbs pulled Tony back close to his side, unwillingly remembering the terror and emptiness of when he had been taken away.

"And there are some things we do."

Tony nodded and leaned his head back, staring the few stars that dared to challenge the city lights.

"Yeah...it was about two weeks before I met you…"

_~Flashback~_

_Tony was careful when he left the kitchen, his mug of hot chocolate clutched tightly in his hands. _

_Miguel had handed him the cup with warm eyes and sent him to bed with gentle words, Mayer promising him a movie marathon after his dad left for his business trip the next day. _

_He could hardly wait._

_A few uninterrupted days were he wasn't afraid. Where he could sit and eat and watch movies and relax and smile and just be. _

_It couldn't come soon enough._

_He tiptoed up the stairs, staying quiet in the dark house. He knew that Mayer and Miguel had both disappeared to bed as soon as he left the kitchen and he didn't blame them, it was almost two in the morning. _

_He didn't know how they always knew when he left but they always had food and company waiting for him when he came back. _

_One of these days he was going to figure them out. _

_Eventually._

_He grinned to himself and trudged down the hall, relieved when he saw his door. Reaching for the doorknob, he was careful with his drink, determined not to spill a single drop. _

_He eased the door shut behind him and moved towards his window, eager to sit on his window seat and enjoy the warmth radiating off his mug, maybe read a few more chapters of The Lion The Witch and The Wardrobe before bed. _

_He set the drink on his desk and began to remove his coat, careful not to jostle any of the still sensitive bruises. _

_He finally slipped off the coat and moved to his wardrobe to hand up and contemplated the odds of opening the doors and finding Narnia on the other side._

_He was halfway across the room when his door flung open and his father stood there, a bottle of wine hanging from his fingers and the heavy smell of perfume coming off him._

_"Anthony! Junior!"_

_Tony jerked to attention and stared at his father incredulously. _

What on earth is he even doing awake? Or still in a suit? He was asleep when I left!

_Tony gulped and looked up at his father with wide eyes._

_"Y-yes s-sir?"_

_"Get over here."_

_Tony scampered over until he was directly in front of the man, trying to keep himself from shaking._

_Seniors drunken gaze narrowed as he caught sight of the coat still in Tony's hands._

_"What's this? You going somewhere?"_

_Tony shook his head quickly._

_"N-no sir. I w-w-was just….c-cleaning up."_

_Senior swung an arm out, knocking Tony off his feet._

_"Don't lie to me you little sh*t!"_

_Tony scrambled to his feet._

_"I'm s-s-s-sorry sir."_

_Senior reached down and jerked the coat out of his grasp. _

_He studied it with a calculated glare._

_"Where were you planning on going Junior?"_

_Tony shook his head desperately, trying to think of a way to calm him down._

_"No wh-where s-sir. I w-w-wasn't g-going anywhere. P-please."_

_Senior glared at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, drawing him close while screaming, Italian and English mixing into one hurtful angry blur. Suddenly he drew his fist back and hit Tony on the side of the head, turning him into the blow and letting him go as soon as it connected. Tony was unconscious before he hit the ground._

_~Flashback end~_

"When I woke up my hot chocolate was cold and my coat was gone. I never saw it again and I wasn't about to go ask what happened to it."

It took all of Gibbs' control to stay seated, to keep his hands steady, to continue to be silent. Tony's voice didn't shake throughout the entire story, but had grown increasingly quiet, until he was almost whispering.

"Senior wasn't going to give me money for another, I didn't have enough stored in Orso, and I wouldn't let Mayer or Miguel spend their money on me. So I just didn't use one. It wasn't that bad, got used to it really fast. Besides, I'd rather be cold than stuck in that house any day. It doesn't really matter though, because it wasn't that much longer until I met you."

With that Tony turned his face towards Gibbs and smiled, warm and happy and Gibbs found himself putting aside his rage and smiling in return.

The past was a nightmare, hurtful and frightening, but it was the past. It wasn't coming back. It was time for them to enjoy the present. And look forward to the future.

Arranging Senior's murder through prison walls could wait until the day _after_ Christmas.

"Hey Tony."

"Yeah Dad?"

"Let's build a snow-man."

XxxX

Tony woke up warm, safe and smiling.

On Christmas.

With a start he sat up in bed and looked around.

It was Christmas.

He was with Gibbs.

He was with his dad and he was home and it was Christmas.

He was actually going to celebrate a real Christmas.

Wow.

Tony leaned back on his pillows and stared at the ceiling, his mind running a mile a minute.

He thought about jumping out of bed and running down the hall.

He thought about bursting through Gibbs' door and yelling, jumping on the bed and laughing.

He thought about being pulled into a hug and knowing he was safe and loved and he had a family.

He thought about it.

And smiled.

He could.

If he wanted to, he could do all those things and Gibbs would laugh and join him and he would be okay.

There was nothing be afraid of.

It was Christmas and there was nothing to be afraid of.

He was with Gibbs.

He was with his dad.

And that was better than any present he could ever have under a tree.

He had never felt like this before.

He didn't know what to make of this.

This joy.

Tony rolled off the bed, the duvet wrapped around his shoulder. Passing by his rocking chair he reaching down and scooped up Rusty the kitten. Holding him to his chest, he walked over to the window and looked out at the back yard.

It was covered in snow, washed clean of everything that had ever marked it.

Every bad day.

Every disappointing moment.

Every hour spent alone and hurting.

It was all gone.

Tony put a hand on the glass and felt the cold seep into his fingers.

He felt clean.

He felt new.

He felt like he was home.

He laughed and spun around, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders as he ran out his door. Rusty mewed in curiosity as the boy ran, but Tony didn't slow, careful to hold the kitten close as he flew down the hall.

"Dad! Dad it's Christmas!"

Gibbs shot up in bed and barely had time to react as Tony came through and door and launched himself on the bed.

Laughing at the glow on his son's face, Gibbs wrapped Tony, cat and all, in a hug.

"Merry Christmas Tony."

"Merry Christmas Dad."

…

Tobias could hear the laughter and the music before he even opened the front door.

Smiling, he used the key Gibbs had given him and pushed open the door.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Toby!"

Tobias dropped his packages in a hurry to catch the blur of nine year old flinging himself at him. Laughing, Tobias returned the hug and smiled at Gibbs who popped up in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Jethro."

"And to you Tobias."

Tony let go of the hug and instead grabbed Fornell's hand, dragging him unresistingly to the living room with Gibbs close behind carrying Tobias's bag of gifts. Bing Crosby was playing and Tobias had never seen so much tinsel on one tree in his life.

"Nice tree."

Tony beamed at him.

"Thanks! Dad and I decorated it."

Tobias smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Looks like the cat likes it too."

"What? Rusty no! Get down!"

Tony rushed forward to the tree and reached up to grab the kitten swinging from the branches.

"Bad kitty! Well...no not bad kitty, but...don't do that!"

Tony pulled the kitten close to him and Tobias could swear the cat looked smug. While Tony stroked the cat and cooed down to it, Fornell leaned close to Gibbs.

"Since when do you have a cat?"

"_I_ don't have a cat. Tony has a cat."

Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, when did Tony get a cat?"

"Couple days ago, found him hurt and hiding in the back yard in the middle of the night. Asked if he could keep him. Couldn't say no."

Tobias grinned.

"Softie."

Gibbs eyed him.

"Don't push it Fornell, I can still take you."

Tobias chuckled and turned his attention back to Tony who was walking over to the men, the orange fluff ball still clutched to him.

"Toby this is Rusty. He's my cat."

"I can see that. Nice to meet you Rusty. Where did you get that name?"

Tony grinned.

"My favorite movie, Oceans Eleven. Staring George Clooney and Brad Pitt, directed by Steven Soderbergh. Rusty Ryan was my favorite character, the name just fit."

"Makes sense to me."

Tony grinned at him and set the cat down and dashed towards the kitchen, the cat hot on his heels.

Seeing Tony was out of the room, Tobias turned to Gibbs.

"Jethro, are you sure you want me here? I mean it's your guys's first Christmas, wouldn't you rather-"

Gibbs reached out and stopped the man from speaking.

"I told you. Christmas is a time for family. And he needs as much as he can get. You're family Tobias. We want you here. Both of us."

Tobias studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"Jethro...are you alright?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Tony and I talked last night, and I...maybe I should start listening to him when he says to leave things alone."

Tobias sighed and looked towards the kitchen, watching for the boy.

"Tobias…"

"Yeah."

Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro. It's Christmas. He's here, he's okay and he's never going back. Focus on the here and now. That's what he wants."

Gibbs nodded and straightened at Tony bounced back into the room, the kitten weaving between his feet as he held a plate of sweet rolls.

"Now those look good!"

Tony smiled up at Tobias.

"Thanks! Miguel gave me the recipe. Took Gibbs and I three tries to get it right. I think they're fantastic."

Tobias snatched one off the plate and smiled.

"You're right. These are incredible! Not to mention the fact that Gibbs is learning how to cook..."

"Tobias..." Gibbs growled.

Tony grinned and moved to the tree, setting the plate on the coffee table and leaning against the couch.

Gibbs grabbed a roll and slid on the floor next to Tony while Tobias emptied his bag of presents under the tree.

Tony's eyes grew wide as he saw the pile of presents grow.

"Wow."

Gibbs couldn't fight the smile at Tony's quiet exclamation.

Tobias began sorting the present, humming along to the music, before settling himself across from Gibbs and Tony.

"Here you go kid, let's get this party started!"

Tony smiled and jumped to his feet, running from the room.

"Tony?"

The men looked at each other worriedly.

"Jethro-?"

"I don't know."

Gibbs got ready to stand, but paused when he saw Tony come back in, his arms full of gifts.

"What on earth?"

Tony laughed at their identical looks of disbelief and began handing out gifts.

"What do you think I do with all that poker money I take?"

Gibbs grinned.

"And that's why I don't play."

"Because you know if you did I would have won the house off you by now."

Tobias outright laughed at that and thanked Tony gravely for the present he was handed.

"Tony, you didn't have to-"

"Toby, it's Christmas."

Tobias looked down at the present in his hands and then at the boy looking at him with eager eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is."

Happy to have that settled, Tony plopped down next to Gibbs and grinned as Rusty curled up on his lap.

"Open your present Toby!"

Tobias looked at Gibbs who grinned and nodded. Shrugging, Fornell tore the paper off the small package and stared in surprise at the deck of cards.

"Open them."

He slid out the cards and saw the back of each card was black with TF in handsome calligraphy across the back.

"Tony...how did you?"

Tony grinned.

"I know a guy."

"...You're nine. You can't know a guy. You can't even know what that means."

"I watch a lot of movies Toby, and I've always wanted to say that. Actually Mayer's nephew is an art student, he helped me out. Do you like them?"

Tobias stared at the poker deck.

"I love them...Tony, thank you."

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas."

Tobias ran a finger over the back of the cards and whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

Gibbs watched the interaction unable to stop smiling. He knew that if Tony wouldn't have thought of this, Tobias would have spend the day alone. Probably drinking and looking for distraction and completely miserable.

Tobias looked up and caught his eye.

Through the look, Gibbs could read the gratitude and surprise.

He smiled softly and nodded.

"Dad! Your turn!"

"Don't you want to open one?"

Tony shook his head and smiled, handing Gibbs his gift.

"No, this is more fun."

Gibbs blinked once and then took the gift from Tony's hand, pulling the wrapping paper away.

He froze staring down at the gift.

It was a picture. The frame was an antique looking silver, something handsome and worn, something that looked like a family heirloom, and there would be questions about that later, but the picture inside of the frame caught his attention and stopped any movement.

It was Tony with a smile caught in the middle of laughter, snow in his hair, standing at the park holding a large piece of poster board with something written in childish handwriting.

_This is where everything changed._

_I love you Dad._

_Merry Christmas._

"That's the exact spot we met. Do you like it?"

He looked up at Tony, seeing the worry and hope in his sons eyes.

"It's perfect."

Tony's smile lit up his face and the boy launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around him in a warm hug.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak when someone banged on the door.

Tobias looked over at Gibbs.

"You expecting anyone?"

Gibbs shook his head and stood, sliding Tony behind him protectively.

"Probably someone stopping by to wish a Happy Christmas."

"Yeah."

Tobias followed anyway, careful to keep Tony back just in case.

Gibbs opened the door.

"Director?"

"Tom!"

Tony ran forward and smiled up at the man.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Tony. Having a good morning?"

Tony beamed.

"The best."

Morrow chuckled and looked to Gibbs.

"Good."

"Not that it's not nice to see you Morrow, but what are you doing here?"

Tom smiled and handed an envelope to Gibbs.

"Merry Christmas Jethro."

"Tom?"

"Called in a couple more favors, got it in time for Christmas."

"What is it?"

Tom's smile widened.

"Take a look."

With that he turned and walked back to his car, sliding in and waving at the three as he drove away.

"Gibbs?"

He shrugged and reached into the envelope walking back into the living room with Tony and Tobias trying to gain a peak.

Sitting on the couch he leafed through the papers and began to smile.

Laughing he jumped to his feet and grabbed Tony spinning him a circle.

"Dad?"

"Tobias hand me that paper on top there."

Fornell passed him the paper and Gibbs immediately gave it to Tony.

"Care to read that first line there?"

Tony looked at him in confusion, still being held off the ground, but turned to the papers.

"The courts hereby recognize the person formally known as Anthony Darin DiNozzo Jr to now be known as Anthony Darin Gibbs, the child of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Tony looked up at Gibbs in amazement.

"Anthony Darin Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled.

"Tony Gibbs."

Tobias laughed.

"Tony Gibbs. It's official."

"I'm a Gibbs."

"You're a Gibbs."

Tony threw his arms around Gibbs' neck and held on for all he was worth.

"Merry Christmas."

Gibbs smiled and held his son close.

"Merry Christmas Tony Gibbs."

**And that is the end of Free Falling. I just want to give a Big Thank You to everyone who read and favorited and followed and reviewed! Especially those who reviewed! You always made me smile and made me want to keep writing. You all helped make this story what it was and I love hearing from all of you! Thank you so so much!  
****Until next time!**

**God Bless  
~Renee**


End file.
